Harry Potter and the Bother of Year 7
by 16th of a twigg
Summary: Harry, Hermione & Ron have to go back to complete year 7. Ginny is still having problems with her love for Harry. Hermione & Ron are disappearing randomly at school & come back messed up in a good way But what will happen when their school is ruled over
1. The Hogwarts Letters again

**okay, so this is my first fanfic and i honestly dont know how to use this yet, but I will find my way around it ;)**

**This all happens a couple of weeks before the start of the new school year, but _after_ Harry and Voldermort have their little girl fight that should of gotten them both detention for fighting on school grounds :D**

**Anyways, this is about Harry, Ron and Hermione all having to go back to Hogwarts to complete year 7. Along the way will be heart-breaks and any other random stuff i decide to put in for peoples benefits. It's all open so if you have any suggestions on how it should end, I'm all ears!**

* * *

As Harry gazed out Ron's window down at the garden below, he never took his eyes off the one thing he couldn't afford to lose. Her red hair was swaying as she dodged a whack from the broom Mrs. Weasley was thrusting at her. "Mum, I don't want to sweep the pavement." Ginny said dodging another whack.

"There's alot of things I don't want to do Ginny Weasley but I have to do them!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried up to the window easily. She thrusted the broom into Ginny's hands and started to make her way back into the house. "I won't do it!" Ginny yelled dropping the broom.

"Arthur!" Molly cried.

"Oh, don't bring dad into this!" Ginny whined, picking the broom back up.

"Then do your chores." Mrs. Weasley said, sounding a bit smug as she went back inside to fold up the laundry.

Harry watched as Ginny swept the pavement by herself. He couldn't help but smile at the way she looked in the sun. Her hair glowed flame red, and her skin looked slightly flushed.

Harry turned around at the sound of Mrs. Weasley voice yelling at Ron to hurry up and clean his room. Ron argued but eventually Mrs. Weasley won, (as per usual) and Ron made incoherent mumbles as he went up the stairs, making more noise than necessary with his feet.

Harry jumped down from the window sil and pretened to be reading _A Thousand Brooms_ on his bed.

"Man, you need to help me here." Ron whined, looking at all the clothes and lolly wrappers on the floor.

"It's your doing." Harry said, hands up defensively and backing out of the room.

And to be fair it actually was Ron's doing. They had divided the room up in half, giving each other enough room, and you could distinctly see the invisible line they had drawn down the centre. Harry's half was, while not _completely_ clean, it was in better condition than Ron's.

Harry walked down stairs and into the kitchen, smiling at Hermione in the lounge room who was showing Mr. Weasley how to use a television. "Remarkable. " Mr. Weasley said in fascination. Hermione hadn't even finished plugging it in but already Mr. Weasley showed an interest in the cords with their different colours and shapes. Mr. Weasley's mouth continued to hang open.

Harry didn't know where he was going but as he exited the house and entered the front yard he knew his concious knew where it was going. Ginny was still there alone sweeping the leaves. Harry looked around and withdrew his wand from his pants. With one flick of his wand the leaves all blew into one pile, caught on fire, and the ash was all that remained.

Ginny stiffly looked around, in shock, until she saw who had done it. A frown formed in between her eyebrows and she leaned against her broom, like she was exhausted. She didn't look in Harry's direction but at the gate, and said in a stern voice. "You could get me in trouble you know, for helping."

"Too late it's already done isn't it?" Harry said coming closer to Ginny and leaning against a post. There was a moment silence then Ginny sighed. "Harry -"

"Don't." Harry interrupted, gripping Ginny's hands and letting the broom drop. He rested his head against hers and stared into her brown eyes. Ginny stared back into his green eyes.

Harry's heart accelerated as well as Ginny's. Harry was about to kiss Ginny when he heard someone yelling. He looked up to see Ron half hanging out his window and looking down at Harry, he was shaking his fist at them. "Hey, don't even think about it Harry. That's my sister remember! She has my genes! You kiss her, it's like you're kissing me, and bro that would be just plain wrong!" His shouts were cut off by Hermione pulling him by his ear back into the room and giving them an apologetic smile as she shut the window.

Harry turned back to Ginny who had her lips in a tight line, her eyes anywhere but Harry and her arms crossed across her chest. "Thanks Harry for your help, but I think I just want to be alone." she said, walking away to the back of the house, her arms still folded across her chest.

Harry sighed deeply. Ginny was still grieving over the loss of Fred. At night he heard her crying and he so desperately wanted to go up there and comfort her but he knew that she wanted her space. Hermione also had said that when the time was right Ginny would tell Harry herself what she wanted to become of them. Even if that meant not being together.

Harry walked inside and found Ron's body half in of the fridge. Harry moved over and shut the door on his head. "Hey!" Ron yelled, his mouth half full of food, he took one look at Harry. "Git." He said among the food in his already stuffed mouth.

"Why did you do that for?" Harry demanded.

"Because, if you didn't already know. That was my sister you were about to snog. Right in front of me!"

"I wasn't going to snog her!" Harry said, feeling the lie wasn't as good and that Ron saw through it.

"Sure, sure." he mumbled as he walked over to the couch in the lounge room and watched Hermione re-connect the television. Seeming Mr. Weasley had pulled them out by accident and now it wasn't working.

"How's it going Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Mmm, good. Almost finished. Mr. Weasley just unhooked a couple of the cords, so I'm plugging these in so the screen works again." she raised the red, white and yellow cords.

'Okay, can I help?' Harry asked, squatting down next to Hermione.

'Yeah, you can plug in the DVD player, we arn't going to get any television around here without an areal so I brought a DVD player and a few DVD's to play.'

'Sure.' Harry plugged in the DVD player and Hermione helped, as she had already finished plugging in the screen.

'Thanks.' Hermione stood back up and grabbed the remote. She hit the ON button and the screen came to life. It had no picture and the screen was completely black except for a bright green number in the top corner.

'Don't worry about that, it's because you don't have any aerials around here to get muggle television. Though I brought a few DVD's to put on that you could watch.' Hermione said matter-of-factly.

'Oh yes please' Mr Weasley said with a huge grin still plastered on his face.

Hermione walked over to a bag she had brought and pulled out a selection of DVD's. Mr. Weasley looked as happy as a child in a candy store, his eyes were wide at the selection of DVD's in front of him.

Mr. Weasley ended up choosing a dull romance one, one that he didn't know he had chosen.

The beginning of the movie was boring, the usual of two random people meeting and being completely oblivious of each other. But it got really awkward when they began kissing each other. 'Hermione! How could you bring a DVD like this? It's making me sick.' Ron moaned.

'Yes. I think it be best if we turned this one off.' Mr. Weasley said, uncomfortable with the situation.

Hermione was just about to turn it off when someone yelled out: 'Hey! Don't turn it off. I was watching that!' They all spun around to see Ginny lying across the staircase, looking at the television screen. She blushed when Harry looked at her but then she recovered quickly. Her anger flared again when Ron snapped back.

'Maybe you want to see two people snog, but definitly not me.' He pretened to shiver.

'Oh Ron grow up! I have to watch you and Hermione snog in every corner of this house!'

Mr. Weasley coughed and began to get up to leave. Obviously not wanting to be in this argument.

'Well I have to watch you and Harry snog too! And my own _sister_! My best friend snogging my sister!'

'You know that's not true!' Ginny yelled, getting up and storming up the stairs. Possibly to her room.

The slam of her door confirmed it.

Hermione gave Ron a disbelieving look, then looked at Harry for a fraction of a second. One that Harry didn't miss. She then walked up the stairs, following Ginny's footsteps.

Harry looked at Ron, eye brow raised.

'What? Why does no one else notice these things except me?' Ron complained and then sighed.

'You probably shouldn't of messed with her like that.' Harry said, still sitting on the couch.

'yeah, well. It's still true. You do snog my sister.'

'Is that the only thing you think about? Your best friend kissing you sister? Or do you just dwell on the kissing part? Jealous much?' Harry teased lying down on the couch.

Ron took out his wand and whispered _tokita leposa_.

Harry hadn't heard Ron whisper the spell but when something tapped on the window, he got stuck trying to get up off the couch.

'I'll get it.' Ron said with a smirk on his face as he made his way over to the window where a brown and black owl sat tapping its beak against the glass. 'Yeah, yeah, coming. Don't ruffle your feathers.'

Harry had been watching Ron while he was immobile on the couch, and saw as Ron read the name on the envelope.

With one flick of his wand Ron did the counter spell and Harry was free of the sticky spell Ron had placed on him. 'It's for you Harry.'

Harry got up and got the envelope from Ron's hands, just when another owl came to the window and started to peck at Ron's hand for attention. Ron read the name and turned it over, 'Harry! It's from Hogwarts!' He began to rip it open and read what was inside it.

Harry did the same, confused by the letter. They had finished school. Well not _finish_, dropped out exactly. Harry began to read the letter addressed to him.

_Dear Harry Potter._

_It has occured to the Ministry that last year you did not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, during that period of the over-ruling of the Ministry it was compulsory for every student to attend and finish their schooling there. You, however, did not. So, due to your non-attendance, you and your fellow friends; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and continue your attendance of completing year 7._

_Hoping all goes well._

_The New Minster of Magics,_

_Aro Schmidt._

_ps. Your list of equipment will arrive shortly after getting this letter._

Harry was frozen. He was going to have to complete year 7. He was going to have to go back to Hogwarts. A second owl crashed landed on the floor of the room; having clipped its wing on the window.

'Bloody hell!' Ron said as the owl stood back up and handed Harry the letter, it flew away, a bit tilted and slow.

'What did your letter say?' Harry asked, opening his new list of items to buy.

'That I have to go back to Hogwarts with you and Hermione.' Ron complained, eyes on the piece of parchment like he could make its burst into flames. 'I thought we would be free of homework and lessons last year. I didn't know we would have to go back! And the government was even under the control of He-Who-Must-Not -'

'Ron! Seriously, when are you going to actually say his name? He is gone! he is _never_ going to come back. I ended _Voldermort _myself. . .' Harry sullenly said. He didn't want to dwell on the last night of his fight against Voldermort.

The room was silent for a moment until Hermione's screams pierced the house. Ron instinctly bolted up the stairs, his letter forgotten on the floor.

'Hermione!' Ron yelled as he entered Ginny's room, flinging the door open before anyone could stop him.

'Is everything alright?' Harry asked, stealing a glimpse of Ginny on her bed, her face a pale red. Harry sighed silently, then shook himself mentally. He looked back at Ron, who was fussing over Hermione. 'Ron! It's okay, it was just the owl.' She pointed at the owl on the top of Ginny's wardrobe.

'Oh. . . the owl? Me and Harry got ours. It's from Hogwarts.'

'Hogwarts?' Hermione replied, shock.

It was all written over her face. She was thinking that they had gotten her results mixed up with someone elses and that she had actually failed. She started to hyperventilate, as per usual she was getting worked up about something that was completely stupid.

'Why would Hogwarts send you a letter?' Ginny finally spoke.

'They want us to go do year 7.' Harry said, looking over at Hermione to see her expression when she finally stopped over reacting and actually read the entire letter that she had gotten off the owl. She looked kind of smug now, and not one bit out of breath.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Oh, it's just that they stated here that I have a _choice_. They said I didn't _have_ to go because my grades are exceptional, but that I could get extra credit if I do go.'

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry was about to reach for the letter when Ron beat him to it. His eyes weren't as fast as Hermione's were but they skimmed the page of ink looking at each word with disbelief. He chocked. 'That's ridiculous! Why do you get an option? I want an option.' Ron's bottom lip pouted.

'Oh Ron. Don't be such a baby. I am going to go. I wouldn't want to miss an extra year of school and being able to learn something new. Oh and see you Ron.' She added on the end for his benefit. That made him a bit more happy. Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek before the room went awkwardly silent.

'I, um, _we_, need to tell mum.' Ron sulked.

'I'll write a letter to my parents and explain my choice. They would understand, they just want me to be happy, so I don't think that would be hard.' She began to go through her trunk and pulled out a spare piece of paper and some ink. She began to write really fast.

Ron began to back out of the room, his cheeks pink from having glanced Hermione's underwear in her trunk. Harry chuckled and began to leave with him, after having one glance of Ginny, who was too glancing at him and laughing at Ron's reaction.

'Mum!' Ron yelled down the flight of stairs.

'What Ronald?' She yelled back from down the bottom. Harry chuckled again, he knew that Molly only used his full first name when she was really ticked off.

'Hemione, Harry and I got letters from Hogwarts!' he yelled back down to her, waving Hermione's letter in his hand so she could see. She paused and then came rushing up the stairs, skipping a step at a time. Harry thought he had never seen Molly run so fast, with one exception. He stopped right there in mid thought. He couldn't bear to think about the few moments of which Ginny could of died.

Molly met Ron at the banister and she grabbed the letter out of his hands. After reading who it was addressed to she looked at Ron then shook her head. Harry watched as her eyes read through it once, twice, and a third time. Harry noticed that Hermione's was longer than his, but that was probably because they were explaining her choice of going to school again.

'So what did Hermione have to say about this?' Mrs. Weasley said looking towards Ginny's room and staring there for a second, she gave a sweet smile.

Harry turned around to look at the direction too, and noticed Ginny in the door frame looking at them. She then quickly went back inside, maybe to hide as Harry had seen her looking at them.

'Oh, Hermione was all for it. She _wanted_ to go back to school. Like who in their right mind would _want_ to go back to school?' Ron said a bit loudly for Hermione to hear.

'A person who wants to learn something possibly Ron!' Hermione yelled back, she then laughed to break the tention.

'Well, me and Harry didn't get an option. The letters said we _had_ to go back.' He rolled his eyes.

'Well, this changes a lot doesn't it? I wonder if Arthur knew about this?' she still had Hermione's letter in her hand as she began to descend the stairs again. 'Oh! And we will go to Diagon Ally in the next week or so to get you lot new robes and books for the year!'

Harry had forgotten about leaving his robes at 4 Privet Drive, along with the rest of his school things. 'Wow, it's a good thing I burnt mine last year with George and . . Fred.' Ron began to look sad but plastered a fake smile on his face. 'I'm okay. It was great fun anyway. Good times. We could visit George while we are there couldn't we? Stock up on their new products with you being able to get things for free.' He grinned for real this time.

'Sure.' Harry said, trying to make Ron feel better.

They ended back in the lounge room and Harry put on an action movie, which, Ron liked a lot better than the romance.


	2. Diagon Alley, Once Again

Harry didn't see Ginny much around the house. He eventually got the heads up by Hermione that she was trying to avoid him to think clearly. But it didn't really help trying to avoid each other when they lived in the same house and had dinner together every night. Molly still had her mind on other things it seemed because Harry started to notice that she kept herself so busy that she didn't have time to think of things and was always one step behind.

'Hurry up! Hurry up! We have to get going before the big rush.' Mrs. Weasley heared them all in front of the fire place and they all grabbed a handfull of floo powder. Ron went first, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny then Harry. Harry noticed as Ginny went into green flames in the fire place, that she had a slight pout on her face, and that she looked very annoyed with something. He too then followed and went inside the fire place.

'Diagon Alley.' Harry threw down the powder and got engulfed in green flames. He ened up in a fire place in a shop he knew all to well.

'Harry Potter!' Mr. Ollivander exclaimed as Harry dusted himself off and shook hands with Mr. Ollivander. 'Nice of you to drop in again.' Mr. Ollivander said looking at Harry apraisingly.

'Nice to see you again.' Harry replied. 'Sorry about umm, dirtying your floor.' Harry looked down at the floor that was now covered in soot.

'No, no, it's alright. Doesn't make much of a difference. Was going to give this place a nice clean out soon anyway.' Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry's face. 'Nothing wrong with your wand is there? Dear me, I thought after all it's been through it would be tough enough for anything.' Mr. Ollivander's voice was filled with worry.

'Oh, my wand! No, no. It's fine. Just dropping in Diagon Alley to get some supplies for the year.' Harry smiled.

'The year? You make that sound like you're going for another trip?' Mr. Ollivander raised a curious eyebrow.

'Oh, yeah. Um, some weird thing has happened and well, I have to go back to school and finish.' Harry shrugged. 'I have to, um, go and meet back up with Mrs. Weasley.'

'Oh, well. Nice meeting you again might I say. It's always a pleasure!' Mr. Ollivander waved as Harry went out of the shop and into the street.

'You too.' He called back.

'Harry!' Mrs. Weasley yelled as she waved her arm in the air and got his attention, she was at the end of the road. Harry jogged over to her and meet up with Ron and Hermione. 'Where did you go?' Mrs. Weasley asked, worry written all over her face.

'Mr. Ollivander.'

'Oh, nice man, nice man. Now come on! I left Ginny at Madam Malkin's, we need to get you lot a new set of robes.' She ushered them all along the alley until they came to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione and they sat down on some chairs at the front of the shop. 'Mum, seriously. I don't see why I have to do year 7. Ron didn't last year. He went off and camped out with Hermione and Harry. And I already have good enough OWL's.'

Harry could just picture the way her face would look while she was arguing with her mother. It nearly made him laugh, but he stopped himself before he could.

'Yes, but Ron has to go back if you hadn't realised. And I don't want my only daughter not finishing her last year at Hogwarts just to go exploring and running into Death Eaters!'

'Death Eaters my ass.' She mummbled.

'Ginny!' Mrs. Weasley yelled, which silence Ginny.

At this Harry couldn't stop from laughing. Ron chuckled a little and Hermione giggled along.

'Ginny! You're going to have to stay at Hogwarts until you finish. You can't win against mum.' Ron yelled as he chuckled again.

Ginny popped her head out around the wall and gave Ron the death stare. 'I can at least try!' she snapped.

At this Harry laughed even louder and Hermione even began to laugh and not giggle this time. Ron stayed quiet, which made things a whole lot worse because they could hear each and every word Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were having.

I hadn't come across Harry till then that Ginny and him were both going to be in year 7. And that He, Ron and Hermione would probably be the oldest in the year. This made him sigh, but then gave him hope when he thought about the possibility that he and Ginny might have some classes together. That one thought on his mind made him smile for most of the day.

'Harry!' A dark haired boy called from the other side of the Book Shop. Harry's head turn instintly.

'Neville! Nice to see you again.' Harry said, patting Neville Longbottom on the shoulder and giving him a great smile.

'Yeah, could say the same to you Harry. Haven't seen you since, well, since the day after the battle.' He smiled for a hint of a second before his face turned into one that was remembering the tragic moment, he then recomposed himself. Harry knew that Neville had also lost some friends in that battle.

'What are you doing here?' He asked smiling at Hermione who was plucking books from the shelves, with Ron holding the books for her.

'Hey Neville.' She waved then reached on her tiptoes for a book, throwing it down on the growing pile of books in Ron's arms.

'Hey Hermione.' he replied.

Ron gave Neville a smile and nod before his face got covered up by another book Hermione had thrown on top.

'Oh, we were just here to get some books for the year.' Harry said noncholantly.

'Year?'

Harry didn't miss that by saying "the year", most people picked up that he was going to be away for a while.

'Yeah, umm, we're going back to Hogwarts. No big deal or anything though.' He covered up the hole fact that it was a big deal and that it kind of really pissed him off.

'Hogwarts ay? Me and Luna are going to go there every now and again. Proffesor McGonagall said we could use their library for research and stuff.' He said this like he was really proud of it.

'Good for you Neville.' Harry said giving him another smile.

'Neville! There you are!' Luna Lovegood came bounding around the corner and landed a peck on Neville's cheek. 'Harry!' Luna's soft voice brought another flash of memories of radish earings and the lion hat she wore during Quiditch matches.

'Hey Luna.' Harry said, he was suprised to be bumping into so many people here, most of them would of finished school by now and wouldn't be here picking up school books.

'Heard you two were together.' Hermione mused as she walked over, Ron in tow, carrying half her books this time, Hermione had the other half.

'Where did you hear that?' Ron asked looking at her in shock.

'I socialise with other people Ron. Not just you and Harry.'

Harry chuckled again while Ron rolled his eyes. He started to mumble about socialising while Hermione and Harry talked to Neville and Luna.

'So is it true?' Harry asked, looking at Neville. Luna once again was looking at Harry's scar on his head but with a smile on her face. Probably thinking about something happy, though Harry couldn't figure out what happy memory would go with his scar.

'True.' Luna comfirmed looking at Hermione now and showing a full show of teeth. Harry noticed that she now had cupcakes hanging from her ears. He chuckled silently. They wern't as random as the radishes were but they were kind of nice for a change.

'Aww, isn't that sweet. Hey Ron?'

'Sweet? Yeah, umm. I'll go pay for these.' He walked away, after taking the other half of books off Hermione.

'What's wrong with Ron?' asked Neville.

'He's just moody because he didn't get what he wanted last night.' Hermione said waving a hand dismissivly, obviously wanting to change the subject.

Luna didn't let it drop. 'What might that be?'

Hermione blushed and chewed on her bottom lip.

'So, what are you guys going to be researching while at Hogwarts?' Harry changed the subject quickly for Hermione's benefit.

'Oh, just you know, what ever we need. Really we just wanted to stay there a bit longer.' He gave them a small smile.

Harry knew what that felt like. He too also considered Hogwarts home. And he too would be going back there once more for another year.

'We, um, we better get going Harry. Mrs. Weasley said we had another half an hour before we had to go back to the Burrow.'

'Cya Harry.' Luna said giving him a wave.

'Bye Hermione, Harry.' Neville farwelled them and then left through a door, intwining his finger with Luna's.

'Luna hasn't changed much has she?' Hermione said stifly. Harry knew Hermione liked Luna as a friend but they had their disputes about things. Hermione was all about scientific proof while Luna thought that if you believed it was true, then it was true.

'She has.' Harry replied. Hermione stopped walking and stared at him. Harry smirked, 'She has new earings.'

Hermione burst into laughing and was still laughing silently by the time they met back up with Ron.

'Whats so funny?' Ron asked, he probably hadn't seen Hermione laugh this much in a day since third grade.

'Harry just pointed out to me that Luna Lovegood has changed.' She said, letting another single, breathless, laugh escape.

'What's changed about Luna?'

'Her earings.' Harry snickered.

'What are they this time?'

'Cupcakes.' Harry sat down on a bench in the alley and absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair.

'I heard they were a one month anniversary gift.' Ginny popped out from behind a bag and smiled a small smile.

There was an awkward silence.

'Where's my anniversary gift Ron?' Hermione sarcastically whined as she began to play with Ron's fingers.

'I didn't. . know. . we were official?' he stammered, obviously he hadn't picked up the sarcastic tone in her voice and really thought she wanted one.

Harry sat there with a smirk on his face as he watched Ron blabber and became redder in the face.

'Does this make it official?' Hermione grabbed Rons face between her hands and began to kiss him deeply.

Harry watched for a second then dropped his eyes in embarrisment of watching their moment. He took off his glasses and began to clean them with his shirt. His vision became blurry when he took them off and this helped him not see them. When he put them back on they were still kissing so he began to tap his fingers in no particular pattern, on the wooden arm of the chair.

Ginny coughed really loudly into her hand while she was pretending to be paying attention to something on her shoe.

Hermione pulled away and was left looking into Ron's frozen face full of shock. 'Bloody hell. . .' He said slowly. Hermione giggled and then took his hand in hers.

'Where to now?' Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

'Do you need a . . . a new owl Harry?' Hermione said slowly, probably not trying to hit a sensative cord of Harry's.

'No, I think I'll just use Pig if its okay with you Ron.'

'Sure. . Pig. Sure.' Ron murmered. He looked like he was thinking of something else. Probably had his mind on things; like Hermione.

'Well what now?' Ginny asked.

'Might as well go back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley said we could go back when we're done.' Hermione said.

had left them all there at Diagon Alley to get the rest of the things she needed.

'We havn't visited George yet though!' Ron exclaimed.

'Okay, we'll go visit George, _then_ we'll go home.' Ginny then began to walk down the alley, her head just barely visible among the people passing by.

Harry got the occasional stares as he walked by, and although he was kind of used to it by now, he didn't expect a 5 year old to come running up to him with a quil and a piece of paper.

Harry looked down at the 5 year old and smiled. The 5 year old grinned and showed her dimples as she showed Harry the paper she had in her hands. Harry looked at it and saw a picture of himself and an article, Hermione had stopped as well as Ron to look at what Harry was doing. Looking at the paper once more and finally getting what the 5 year old wanted from him, he dropped his bag and kneeled down to sign the piece of paper the 5 year old was holding up for him. 'What's your name?' Harry asked the little girl politely.

'Mi- Millie.' The girl stammered, she then showed Harry another full teeth smile.

Harry wrote on the piece of paper: _To Millie, keep on smiling, there is a lot ahead of you for your future. From Harry Potter._

The second Harry had finished writing it the girl stood up on her tip-toes and pecked Harry on the cheek. She then ran away squealing with delight to her mother, who was looking at her with a smirk on her face. She pattered her hair and they left down the alley. Harry noticed that the little girl was squishing the piece of paper so close to her chest that it looked like she was hugging a teddy bear.

Harry picked up his bag and stood up, looking at Hermione who was smiling at him in awe. Ron looked rather revoulted.

'That was very nice of you Harry.' Hermione whispered to him as they walked through the crowd back up the alley towards Fred and George's shop.

'Yeah, nice. More like Ginny has competition.' Ron snickered. Harry punched him on the arm.

A head came back through the crowd the second Harry had punched Ron on the arm.

'Why did you do that for?' Ginny asked, looking at Harry like he could give her a resonable explanation.

'He deserved it,' Harry said as he began to walk once again back towards Fred and George's shop, 'He said you had competition.' Harry smiled when Ginny blushed hugely and then hid behind a person in the crowd.

'George?' Hermione called from in front of the counter. They had looked all around the closed shop and hadn't found George anywhere, so Hermione had mentioned that he might of been hiding in the storage room.

'I'll get him.' Ron moaned as he hopped over the counter.

'Wait.' Harry said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. Harry could of sworn he had heard a moan that sounded like someone was in pain. He pulled out his wand and jumped over the counter top. He put his fingers to his lips and motioned for Ron to take the other side of the door. Ron took out his wand and looked at Harry for more directions. Hermione and Ginny had already gotten the idea and were withdrawing their wands.

If it was some stray Death Eater coming to reek more havoc, they could certanly take it on. If there were two. Yeah, their chances were good. But if there were more than four, they probably didn't have too long.

Harry opened the door ever so slightly so he could get a look inside. The door creaked at the slight movement and Harry cringed.

'Hello?' A voice that Harry knew carried over to him. He opened the door even more now, knowing that his weapon of suprise was gone. And was suprised at what he saw.


	3. Red Bubbles

**Sorry about taking so long to post this one up. I kind of had a writer block :D**

**Also school began again and my mum was hassling me if I had everything ready. One of the worst things I hate about Australia is the education system and how every state thinks they are the best and that their system is flawless and will be better than any other state. I want to tell them this:**

**ALL OF YOU NEED TO PULL YOUR FREAKING HEADS IN! BECAUSE YOU ALL SAY YOU ARE ALL THAT AND A BAG OF CHIPS BUT ALL YOU'RE REALLY DOING IS SITTING AROUND ON YOUR FAT LAZY BUMS AND THINKING OF WAYS TO MAKE MONEY! AND YOU'RE BARELY ABLE TO DO **_**THAT**_**!**

**Anyways, sorry about my tirade and my language :) phew, that feels **_**great**_** to get off my chest. Anyways... here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

'Hello?' A voice that Harry knew carried over to him. He opened the door even more now, knowing that his weapon of surprise was gone. And was surprised at what he saw.

'George.' Harry sighed as he flicked his wand once and the lights came on. He then put his wand away in his pocket and motioned for the 'Okay' to the others. They all nodded but it was only Ginny who kept her wand out. She looked wary.

Harry went over and with the help of Ron; they both lifted up the heavy shelf that was on George. 'How did this happen?' Ron grunted.

George stretched a bit then smiled. 'I climbed it.'

Ginny went right up to her brother and pointed her wand at his chest.

'What are you doing Ginny?' Ron yelled, trying to get Ginny to lower her wand.

'What insect is Ron scared of because of you and Fred?' she demanded.

'Spiders of course. By the way, they aren't insects, they are arachnids. Also, that joke was _priceless_; Ron's facial expression was something I can _never_ forget.' He chuckled.

Ginny looked him straight in the eyes then lowered her wand.

'Geez, Ginny, I thought you were going to blow my head off. You looked like a real killer. No wonder Harry says you have killer looks.'

Ginny looked at Harry in disbelief.

'Hey! I don't say that.' He raised his hands defensively.

'Ginny, it was a joke. God. You take things so seriously these days.' George said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. He looked at Harry again then at Ginny.

'Aww, did Harry break your heart again?' George cooed. Ginny swatted his hand and stomped out of the storage room. 'Must be that time of the month again then.' He chuckled, Ron laughed. But it was Hermione and Harry that rolled their eyes.

'She was smart to do that you know.' Hermione stated. 'For all we know, this could have been a trap and like fifty Death Eaters would have jumped out of the cupboards.'

'Yes, but do you honestly think fifty Death Eaters would jump out of my cupboards? Even _you_ know, Hermione, that Death Eaters aren't _that_ small.' He smirked at her.

Hermione sighed at his attempt of humor. 'I'll go find Ginny,' Sigh. 'Again.' She left the storeroom and the second she left George said, '"Again"?'

While Ron explained to George about her messed up attitude because people kept bringing her and Harry's situation up, Harry wandered around the storeroom, curious to what he would find.

He found a stash of wands that turned into chickens and a bunch of weird looking spoons. He had no clue what they would do to him so he didn't dare touch them. Then he came to a box that was labeled: _Top Secret, Don't Look!_ He weighed his options of getting caught by George but then he heard Ron still talking to his brother. Harry went over to the box, curious to what might be held inside it. He lifted the lid slowly and all of a sudden there was a _Bang_! A _Pop_! And a sizzling sound.

Harry opened his eyes to find that the popping sound was from a camera with a light bulb, the sizzling sound coming from its light bulb, and a photo at the bottom, he took the photo and examined it. It was a photo of him with make up on, and it wasn't just a light cover of make up; it full on. And it looked thick like a pancake encrusted onto his skin.

'Hello there gorgeous!' George came around the corner with his lips puckered and his eye lids battering at Harry.

'Don't call me gorgeous.' Harry groaned.

'Well honestly, I could totally agree, because you look far from it. Sweetie.'

Ron came behind George from a shelf and started to laugh so hard that he clutched his stomach and curled up in a laughing fit.

'What?' He said, confused. George grabbed something off a shelf and brought it over to Harry. He held up the mirror to Harry's face and Harry swore.

'What the hell is this?' He demanded.

'Everlasting make up.' George stated proudly. 'Last thing me and Fred came up with together, thought I would just keep it in here.' He shrugged.

'So this doesn't come off!' Harry felt his temper rising.

'After 24 hours.' George said flatly.

'Great.' Harry said stiffly. 'Any other stuff I should know about before I touch them?'

'No, not really, though I did place a warning on the box.' He pointed to the _Don't Look_.

'Yeah, well, that just makes people want to look inside more.' Harry grumbled.

'Oh well, at least Ginny has an excuse to call you ugly.' George winked at him.

'So you're saying I'm handsome any other time?' Harry questioned.

'You think too much of yourself Harry.' Ron said, reading a label on a bottle he had in his hand.

Harry made a tisking sound with his mouth and began to once again read what was on the shelves in the storage room. 'Anything new we might be able to bring into Hogwarts?' Ron asked curiously.

'Hmm, let me think.' George began to stroke his chin like he was an evil mastermind.

'_**I just don't see why they have to make a big fuss out of it and turn it into a big joke!'**_ Ginny's voice shrieked. They all turned their heads around simultaneously. They then heard Hermione trying to reason with her and calm her down.

'_**I just don't care! Everyone treats it like it's just a school fight between two friends, but it's not! It's between whether I still love him or not, and with them rubbing it in my face every time we are even in the same room **_**isn't'**_** making things any better!'**_

'Yelling isn't going to make them understand, they're boys. What can you do about it? Honestly.' They heard Hermione soothe her.

'Well they should at least know that we _do_ have feelings and that not everything is a joke.' Ginny sounded still pissed but she wasn't yelling this time.

'Of course they know we have feelings.' She hesitated; it was obvious she didn't know what else to say.

They heard Ginny stomp up some stairs, still aggravated, and then the patter of Hermione's following footsteps.

The boys were silent for a moment, all looking at each other. George was the first to speak: 'She is one tough girl. Harry, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side if you end up together.'

'But they aren't going to end up together? Are they? Please tell me you're not even thinking about _marrying_ my sister.' Ron left his mouth hanging open.

'Ron, you really think I would be considering _marrying_ your sister at this time? I can't even have a _conversation_ with her. Let alone say "I do".' Harry stated. 'And even _if_ I did, you could be my best man.' He smiled a cocky smile then got ready for the punch that Ron had aimed at him. Harry took out his wand and built a fort out of the boxes around him.

'Oh, we playing castle defense are we now?' George said. He then took out his own wand and began to try and explode Harry's boxes aside, they made loud noises and began to topple over.

With a flick of Harry's wand, they turned into stones and he watched as George and Ron tried to get rid of them.

With that grin plastered on his face for one hour, he realized that they should have already gone back to the Burrow and met up with Mrs. Weasley for lunch.

He raised his wand and sent up a white flag, which hovered a few meters in the air.

'_The_ Harry Potter surrenders? This must be some sort of trick!' George declared over to Ron, sounding gob smacked.

'Hey! I'm human. I can always loose you know.' Harry stated back.

'Yeah, but a surrender from someone who took on –'

'You better end that with Voldemort.' Harry glared at Ron.

'Yeah, him.' Ron looked uncomfortable, even when he didn't say Voldemort's name.

'We are supposed to be back at the Burrow Ron.' Harry said, waving his wand and returning all the stones to boxes and levitating them to their correct positions.

'Oh yeah, Mum will _kill _us.' Ron said, almost whining.

It was funny the way Ron still didn't realize that he was of legal age and that he could just simply move out if he didn't like living under his mothers rules. He could move in here with George and help him with the shop.

Harry walked out of the door and back into the main part of the shop, looking around for any signs of the girls; or Ginny's red hair at least.

'Hermione?' Ron called up a set of stairs.

'Yes.' Her voice softly carried back down to them. It sounded like she was somewhere far in the shop.

'We were supposed to go back and have lunch with Mum ages ago. We need to leave.'

'Coming.' Ginny's voice was like a lullaby to Harry's ears. He still had a faint banging sound from the hour of castle defense with George and Ron in his ears.

A few second later Harry saw her red hair come out from behind a wall and Hermione following. She seemed to be still talking with Hermione over her shoulder but the moment she turned around and looked at Harry's face she frowned and bit her lip, like she was trying not to laugh. Hermione though, didn't hold back.

'What the hell is that on your face? And this time I'm glad it's not yours or anyone else's blood, but Harry, I don't think make up is your thing. Sorry.'

Harry was confused for a second before he remembered the Everlasting Make up. He then grinned and flashed Hermione his teeth. 'I think it brings out my eyes. Don't you think so?' He battered his eyelids then puckered his lips at her. Hermione pushed him away and began to laugh again with everyone else, including Ginny.

'Come on.' Ron said, walking towards the door and about to open it when Harry yelled at him.

'You honestly think I would want to go out there looking like this?'

'I thought you liked it.' Ginny said, regretting speaking straight at him, and so, looking at her feet.

'We can just use you're fire place then can't we George?' Ron asked.

'Out of Floo powder.' He smiled at them. 'I got distracted and ended up buying something completely different.'

'Well then we are just going to have to apparate.' Hermione sighed. He gave Ginny a small smile and raised her arm. Obviously Ginny wasn't quite good enough to apparate by herself.

How much did Harry want to hold Ginny's arm and have her apparate alongside him, he felt a pang of jealousy towards Hermione.

They all spun around on the spot and apparated in the front yard of the Burrow.

Harry looked around for Ginny, catching her red hair made him more comfortable. He smiled then averted his eyes as he saw that George was with them.

'George!' Molly cried from the front door. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug; he hugged her back and rested his head in her big hair. He seemed to be whispering things into her ear when she nodded and smiled at him.

Harry felt that if he could glow he would. He hadn't seen Molly so happy with George since there had been Fred. George tried to loosen out of the hug but Molly didn't lose her grip on him. George hadn't seen them in ages, having the excuse that his shop needed more attention since a new year was soon beginning and that since the war was over that people needed jokes to put a smile on their faces.

Ginny and Hermione both went inside followed by Molly, who had eventually let go of George.

But not after she had gotten a look of Harry's face and shook her head, saying: 'Harry, dear.' then laughing once to herself.

Harry tugged on the end of Ron's sleeve. 'Are you up for some Quidditch?'

'Sure. How about you George? We can sure kick Harry's ass this time!'

'You're on!' He called, making his way towards the shed where they kept their brooms.

George handed Ron his broom and also Harry his, before saying what they had all just noticed. 'We're not even numbered.' His mouth turned down just a bit at the corner. Obviously he was still thinking that Fred would of have made it even.

'Oh well. I'm good enough to take on both of you blind folded!' Harry said smugly, bringing up his arms and pretending to display his muscles like a man from the circus.

'You really do think much of yourself don't you?' George said giving him a cocky grin.

'Macho man.' Ron snickered.

Harry laughed sarcastically and hit Ron with his broom.

'How long are we going to play for?' Ron questioned.

'Till we all beg for a break.' George said obviously, like they hadn't already figured it out.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Harry mounted his broom and leapt up off the grass, shooting up into the sky and circling around once before looking across at Ron, who was level with him as well as George.

'Hey! You aren't going to bloody play without me are you?'

They all looked down below their feet to see a red headed Ginny stalk towards the shed and pull out her broom. She mounted it gracefully and shot up into the sky, looking incredibly natural with playing with guys.

Harry looked towards the ground and made a note that Hermione was on a chair reading, a book in her lap and a smile on her face as she waved her hand once at Ron. Obviously Hermione wasn't going to be joining in.

It all of a sudden got awkward when Ginny, joined in. Harry knew Ginny was tough (she'd grown up surrounded by brothers) but he just didn't want to hurt her. So if they were on opposing teams, he would have to be rough in order to actually play right. But if they were to be on the same team, it would just be silent and uncomfortable and they wouldn't be able to communicate as effectively. Damn.

Ginny chose to be on George's team, meaning Ron and Harry were together.

They played for what felt like forever.

Hermione had obviously finished her book because she had gone inside and come out with a bigger, thicker book the next minute.

Ginny seemed to be doing pretty fine, she had scored more than half the points, whilst Ron was kind of slacking it and getting tired; leaving Harry to do most of the part.

Harry had the Quaffle when Ginny came up beside him and kicked the ball out of his hands, too fast for him to retaliate.

He had to admit, she was pretty good at playing Quidditch. Ginny turned quickly and zoomed around the edge of their field. Harry sped up and went straight for her from the side. He was going too fast and couldn't pull up to stop, nor did Ginny see him coming from the side because of her hair. They collided and fell to the ground with a big _oomph _from both of them.

Harry heard Ginny groan underneath him. He couldn't see where his glasses were until a set of hands handed them to him. He muttered a thanks to whoever it was and put them on, only to realize that it was Ginny who had handed them to him and whom he laid on top of. He looked down at her and she blushed _hugely_. He looked into her eyes for a moment, feeling her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

Then Harry heard a yell from Ron above. 'Stop making moves on my sister while we play Quidditch! Please. Can't I just enjoy something without having to worry about you and her bloody snogging?' He groaned with disgust so Ginny flipped him the finger.

Harry gave Ginny one last smile and apology before getting off her and helping her up by the hand. She dusted herself off, grabbed her broom and mounted it again without another word or glance at Harry.

Harry did the same but less fast, picking the Quaffle back up again and going back to Ron's side. Ron clapped his hands together, wanting the Quaffle, so Harry pegged it at Ron a little harder than necessary.

The second they came in after Mrs. Weasley had called for dinner, Hermione said that they looked like a bunch of dirty little children. She wasn't wrong about the dirty part. Most of them had been knocked off their brooms quite a lot. With Harry and Ginny being the first.

They were covered in grass stains and dirt was all over their faces and hands. Molly scowled at them and told them to all wash their hands before they touched any food. Ron mumbled with George about washing their hands and not being able to eat their food sooner. But being the "good little boy's" they were, they washed their hands and sat at the table.

Eager to eat Ron reached out and took whatever food his hands would touch. Hermione looked at Ron with a means of disgust when he began to talk with his mouth full, and when everybody had had about enough of him talking, she raised her thick book and hit him in the head with it. He choked on his food and cried out in pain. 'Why 'ou do dat fwor?' He said chewing on the remaining food left in his mouth.

'Honestly. Can't you just shut up, for a minute!' She seemed exhausted just saying the words. Though Harry was glad she had said them, he had started to get a headache from him droning on and on.

The room was silent for a second, then Mrs. Weasley started up a quiet conversation with George, wanting to know what he'd been up to and how has he been doing.

Harry guess George lied a bit to stop Molly worrying about him, though Harry could see a bit of sadness in his eyes as he talked about running the shop alone.

After dinner they cleared away the plates and began to play their own games in the lounge room. Harry played wizard chess with Ron, while George looked over them and criticized about Harry's ridiculous moves. Hermione and Ginny were lounging on the couch chatting to each other very quietly.

Harry was, being a boy, curious to what they were talking about.

Ginny looked over at Harry, feeling his stare on her. Harry was going to look away but just couldn't, nor did Ginny.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes when she saw Harry looking at Ginny, she looked back at Ginny and continued the conversation. Harry sighed and moved another chess piece; losing his knight by one of Ron's Bishops.

It had been a while since Harry had seen Ginny. Obviously the first thought that came to his mind was that she was avoiding him. Again.

He sighed and looked over at Ron who had brought up more food to his room and was eating away on his bed, looking at a magazine.

Ron was still dirty from playing Quidditch earlier on and didn't look like he was in any mood to clean up himself.

Harry mumbled to Ron about having a bath and collected up his things. He looked into Ginny's room as he passed it and was disappointed to see that no one was in there. He would have at least liked to have seen Hermione. She was probably talking to Mr. Weasley about some muggle invention though.

He sighed and continued walking down the hall, taking his shirt off halfway there. Looking at his feet and running a hand through his hair, he opened up the bathroom door and walked in, placing his things on the counter. The room was brighter than usual, but Harry thought it was just the moon or something because it went away in a second.

Harry heard a splash and looked up into the mirror to see the top of Ginny's head. He spun around and got a massive slosh of water from Ginny. She was in the bath, covered in bubbles and red in the face. She had obviously lowered herself further into the bath because her legs were out the other end and her head was just above the bubbles.

'Are you going to get out or do I have to hex you?' she said irritated. She moved her arm out from under the bubbles and reached for her wand that was resting on the edge.

He took her word for it and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself and taking a big breath. He couldn't shake the image of Ginny in the bath tub, but what he really thought was strange was why Ginny had her wand with her. It wasn't like someone was going to attack her while she was in there.

He mentally kicked himself when he walked back into Ron's bedroom and realized that he still didn't have a shirt on. He had left it in the bathroom, and as much as he wanted to go back in there, he knew he was pushing his luck.

'I 'ought you were goin' for a bath?' Ron said among a mouthful of food.

'I'll umm, go later.' Harry muttered, sitting down in a chair and running his hand through his hair again, looking out the window but not really seeing what was out there. What he only saw was Ginny covered in bubbles and red in the face.

**There! Finished. *sigh* finally. I never really thought I was actually going to get that chapter up and done. And I know it's kind of late, but I made up for that by adding more to the chapter.**

**I got a**_** massive**_** inspiration today and thought that I would finally be able to end the chapter with it ;)**

**I'm working on the next chapter, and I kind of have an idea for what it'll be with. Though some of it's going to be from Ginny's perspective. **

**Reviews make them go to Hogwarts faster :D**


	4. Cheeky Ginny

**Hello :)**

**Okay, I hope you don't mind if I put this in Ginny's perspective. It will just make things a bit easier to understand. And I know that most people hate it when the authors go from character to character (I hate it too. Too many perspectives and different views on things make it confusing) so this will probably be like the only one out of maybe 2 of Ginny's POV.**

_Ginny_

'So she punched him in the face and broke her hand in the process. If you ask me, he has a thick head, _literally_.'

Ginny nodded her head; she wasn't really following Hermione and her recap of a movie she had seen. What was really going through her mind was the Quidditch match they had played before dinner. The scene where Harry fell on top of her and her being so stupid as to just gawk at him and blush was replaying itself over and over again. But each time, she was fantasising that she had done it differently and had just kissed him. It would have be a nice moment, if it weren't for the fact that her brothers would have seen it and Harry would have gotten another lecture from Ron about her being his sister and all.

She sighed and absentmindedly looked over towards Harry; it was a habit she had picked up. She looked at his messed up black hair and his green eyes, taking in the way the orange flames licked his glasses from the fireplace. Only then did she realize that Harry was looking at her too.

'Are you even listening to me Ginny?' Hermione said, following Ginny's stare and rolling her eyes as she saw the object which had drawn her attention away.

Ginny frowned and then looked back at Hermione, breaking her fixated stare with Harry.

Ginny heard a complaint from George once again about Harry's ridiculous skills in Wizard Chess and a chuckle from Ron.

'You seriously have to make your mind up about him.' Hermione stated, shaking her head at Ginny's idiocy.

'I can take as long as I want.' Ginny said stubbornly.

'You can, _he_ can't. It's obvious he still likes you, and vice versa. Why make it harder than it already it is.' Hermione looked into Ginny's brown eyes, trying to get her to understand. 'There's nothing left to hurt you and him except your own feelings.'

Ginny shook her head. 'Not true.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Ron.' She smirked and Hermione poked her tongue out at her.

'I'm trying my best to make him understand. Though it's been a bit harder to. . .' Cough. 'Concentrate.'

Ginny puckered her lips at Hermione which earned her a punch.

They both sighed. 'We are seriously messed up.' Hermione said bringing her legs up to her chest.

'Not as messed up as the boys.' Ginny said with a cocky grin.

They both laughed and changed the subject to something more light hearted.

* * *

Ginny sat in the tub, her wand in her hand, absentmindedly twirling it around. She had hidden in there to get away from Hermione's continuous chatter and Harry's constant looks.

Although she liked Hermione, at times, (like Ron) there was only so much one person could stand. No wonder Ron and Hermione were a piece.

Ginny absently flicked her wand and added more bubbles into her bath; it was now filled to the rim and was warm enough that she didn't feel the cool night air coming in through the window.

She sank down further into the water and began to do the one thing she had tried to avoid for the past couple of days; talking to herself.

'You think by going back to Hogwarts I would be happy.' She whispered. 'You think that with the war over I would finally be free.' She sighed. 'And with Harry alive I would be able to be happy with him and snog his face off.' She chuckled quietly at her last choice of words.

Ginny wasn't getting any reassurance from talking to herself so she produced her Patronus. The silver horse came out of her wand and made one lap around the bathroom ceiling before it came to a hovering stance above the water.

'Do you think I love him?' She asked it without hesitation. The horse just floated around. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer, but she continued. 'That was a stupid question.' She shook her head mentally then thought about it some more.

'It wasn't.' She took a deep breath. 'I know I love him.' The horse shook its mane and began to scratch its front legs with its nose, bending gracefully low and stretching out its leg.

'I love Harry Potter.' She whispered to herself. Ginny felt a jolt of surprise from saying these words out loud; she'd wanted to say them for years, and now finally they meant something to her.

Ginny was just about to get out of the water when the door opened and to her great surprise a shirtless Harry Potter walked in. At this moment her Patronus decided to vanish. Her eyes widened at his bare torso but then she realized where she was. She quickly lowered herself further into the bubbles, making the water splash over the side of the tub, and making her legs dangle out the other end.

At this, Harry finally noticed her presence, spinning around so she could fully see his bare chest. She felt as her face got hot and she hated it. Harry was still standing there gawking at her.

'Are you going to get out or do I have to hex you?' She said irritated. It wasn't because she was irritated with Harry, more at herself for forgetting to lock the bathroom door.

Ginny took her hands out from under the bubbles and reached for her wand that was resting on the edge.

Harry took her warning and retreated back out the door, closing it behind him and forgetting his clothes that now rested on the counter top.

She stared at the door for a minute before looking at his clothes. _Harry Potter's clothes_ she thought. She continued to repeat those words in her head for a bit and every new time she repeated them they got more and more . . . imaginative.

_Harry Potter's clothes. Harry Potter's clothes falling off him. _

_Harry Potter's clothes. __**Her**__ taking off Harry Potter's clothes. Harry Potter's clothes on the floor. _

_Harry Potter's clothes forgotten till the next morning._

_Harry Potter's clothes a memory of a __**good**__ time. _

_Harry Potter's clothes. _

_Harry Potter doesn't need clothes. _

_Damn!_ She thought.

And then she was silent. She didn't know if when she said "damn" that it was meant as an admonishment or exclaim of pure brilliance of imagination.

She bit her lip really hard to get her mind off things and then got out of the tub, the water running down her back to return to the bath, the bubbles clingy onto her skin. She got her towel and dried herself; her hair was a bit damp at the end so when she tied it into a loose pony tail it wet the front of her shirt.

She was all ready to leave the bathroom, and she knew it herself, but she stood there looking at Harry's clothes, lying untouched on the counter.

She had her towel in her hands and all her things ready to leave the bathroom with her, but she just couldn't make her feet move. Her eyes were fixated on the innocent clothes.

To anyone else they would just probably be some strange persons clothes (to her mum they would be washing), but to Ginny herself, they meant more.

She began to think about the shirt that would touch his torso, the pants that would touch his legs. . .

She stopped right there once again. She really was starting to sound like a hormonal teenage girl.

She was just about to finally convince herself to turn around and leave when she noticed something red hanging out from the pile of clothes.

With a cheeky grin on her face she "borrowed" it and hid it in her towel as she left the bathroom and went back to her room.

* * *

**I hope this explained a bit more about the previous chapter **_**Red Bubbles**_**; also I would just like to say thanks to the band Daughtry, **

**You have given me **_**heaps**_** of inspiration, in this story and in mpd :D**

**Also, I would like to thanks to my loyal readers, okay, I don't really want to make this all mooshy and softy, I just really want to post this up at the moment, so cya till the next chapter!**

**And keep reading, it's good for you ;)**

**Reviews make Dobby more awesome than he already is!**

**Dobby is braver than Harry will EVER be! He has the guts to wear Hermione's knitted beanies ;)**


	5. Hogwarts Again

**Hello once again :)**

**Here is another part and I'm not sure if its late or not, if it's early or not but eh :D**

_A few weeks later._

'Come on Harry! Mum's going to kill us if we're late again.' Ron whined from the door frame. He had his trunk with him and was for once all ready to go to Hogwarts (because of the help of Hermione).

'Just wait, I'm sure I'm missing something.' Harry stammered, searching around Ron's room in a hurry.

'Just leave it then, you can get Mum to send it later when she finds it.' Ron said impatiently.

'I can't just leave it here!'

'Why not?' Ron grumbled.

'It's, um, important . . . Oh don't worry.' Harry gave up. He had looked all around Ron's room and had found no trace of it. Harry sighed and grabbed his wand which he had laid on the floor. (He'd tried summoning it silently but it hadn't come to him).

'Like I said, just tell Mum and she'll find it and send it to you at Hogwarts.' Ron said, going down the stairs, making thudding sounds with his trunk as it hit each step.

'I might have packed it though, so I don't want her going around looking for something that might not even be here.'

'Well then why did you bloody make me wait?' Ron grumbled.

'You didn't have to wait for me.'

'Mum would have sent me up anyway to see why you were taking so long.'

They walked out the front of the house with their things and put them in the trunk of the flying car. Mr. Weasley had gone into the forest days after the war to get the flying car back, he then had spent days trying to fix it again and make it larger inside since they had all grown bigger since the last time they were all in it.

Harry slid into the back after putting his trunk in the boot and was then followed in by Hermione and then Ron who had a couple of owl feathers in his hair after handling Pigwidgeon.

He sighed in relief and smiled at Hermione who smirked at him and began to pluck out some of the feathers out of his red hair. When she was done she pecked him on the cheek and grasped his hand in hers.

Ginny had gotten shotgun and was now in the front passenger seat in front of Harry. She seemed to be gazing out the window and twirling a strand of her hair around in her fingers, while humming quietly a tune to herself.

Mr. Weasley got the wheel after letting Mrs. Weasley slide in the middle. Ginny had said she wanted a window and had clearly one the debate she had had with Mrs. Weasley. (A first)

He started the car up and Harry felt a little nervous, he hoped that Mr. Weasley had gotten better at driving.

They drove away and Harry watched as the scenery went by, resting his elbow on the door and his chin on the palm of his hand. Hermione and Ron had started a conversation about what improvements they would have done to the castle as some of it had been blown apart; Hermione said that she would have liked a bigger library, while Ron just wanted to know if the dinner meals were going to be bigger.

Harry was hoping that they hadn't changed it at all seeing as he liked it the way it had been.

He looked forward at the back of Ginny's head and noticed that if he looked into the side mirror of the car that he was able to see her face fully. He smiled at that but quickly looked away when he got caught by Ginny, who could also, see Harry's face.

Mr. Weasley found a park at Kings Cross Station and ran ahead to get them trolleys for their trunks. Loading there things onto the trolleys they all made their way towards platforms 9 and 10.

'Harry, Ron and Hermione first, we don't want these two having to take the flying car again.' Mr. Weasley chuckled, nodding his head in Harry and Ron's direction, Hermione laughed, nodding her head.

Hermione held onto one of Ron's hand while he and Harry leaned against the wall with their trolleys, pretending to be having a conversation before slipping through onto platform 9¾.

They all smiled at the sight of the scarlet train; idle on the platform and blowing steam up into the air, then moved out of the way as Ginny, Mr and Mrs. Weasley came through onto the platform.

They pushed their way past all the wizards and witches waving to their young ones. Saying their own goodbye's to Mr. Weasley and getting an air constricting hug from Molly, who seemed reluctant to let them go again.

'Please don't get yourself into danger this time Harry.' Mrs. Weasley whispered into his ear as she let him go of her hug.

They all boarded the train and pulled their trunks along with them as they made their way through the corridors, looking for a compartment to sit in.

Hermione was at the front so when she stopped, the rest of them stopped, holding up the line behind them, she opened up the sliding door and let herself in, the rest followed.

After stashing their trunks away Hermione sat down next to Ron, leaving the only option for Ginny and Harry to sit next to each other.

They sat quietly, occasionally striking up a conversation that would die away before it could really begin. So Harry sat there watching Pig flutter around in his cage, chirping and making a heap of racket.

Harry saw as a bunch of first years walked past their door and stop dead in their tracks as they saw who was in the compartment, they would start whispering to their friends about _The-Boy-Who-Lived _or _the Chosen One._ They would point at Harry and then go tell someone else who would then repeat the same thing.

The same things were said over and over again: _Harry Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dumbledore, The Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived _and occasionallyabout his abilities as to talk to snakes as he was a Parseltongue.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to look at Pig. Pig was still and looking Harry in the eyes, it big eyes reflecting his own big glasses.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Pig chirped once at him then fluffed his feathers before staying quiet again.

Harry looked at Hermione for an explanation, she too seemed to look shocked at Pigs sudden change in . . . attitude. He was sitting there quietly looking around the compartment at all of them; Harry the most.

''bout time he shut up.' Ginny grumbled next to Harry, putting her wand away, 'Thought I was going to have to jinx him.'

'Why's he quiet _now_? He could have shut up ages ago.' Ron said, resting his head onto Hermione's shoulder.

'I don't know,' Hermione looked at Ginny, '_Did _you jinx him?'

'Me? No, I was going to though if he didn't shut up in the next 3 minutes.'

'Do we seriously need an answer to why he put a sock in it? All I care about is that he _is _quiet.' Harry mumbled resting his head back on the chair; he wanted to take a nap. Pig had worn him out, even though Pig had done nothing but annoying the hell out of him.

'Harry, you need to put your robes on, we're nearly there.' Hermione poked him awake. He opened his eyes and saw that everything was out of focus.

'Here.' Hermione murmured to him, handing him his glasses, which must have fallen off while he was asleep.

'Thanks.' He mumbled, putting them on and taking in the night sky outside the window.

'Ginny, you need to wake up too.' Hermione said, shaking something on Harry.

Harry looked down to notice that Ginny was asleep in his lap, her head resting on his thigh and the rest of her body spread along the chair.

Harry's neck was stiff from sleeping in a sitting position and while he stretched it, Ginny woke up. She realized where she was and sat straight up really fast, knocking Harry's chin and both of them groaning in unison.

Hermione giggled and looped her arms around Ron again, smiling at them.

Ginny blushed and muttered a sorry the same time Harry did.

'You two are seriously the cutest couple I have ever seen.' Hermione said in awe.

This really made Ginny's hair match her face colour, she stood up and grabbed her robe out of her trunk and left in a hurry to get changed (or to leave the awkwardness).

Ron rolled his eyes as Ginny left the compartment, 'Thank God, I didn't know how much longer I would have to stare at that scene. It was freaking the hell out of me.'

'What are you talking about; you probably just sat there and snogged Hermione the entire time.' Harry snapped.

Hermione blushed, got up and walked out the door, saying something about finding Ginny.

'You're going to pay for this _Potter_!' Ron said, mimicking the way Malfoy use to sneer out his name as if it was something foul.

Harry chuckled at Ron's impersonation, grabbed his own robes and began to put them on; he could see the station up ahead.

The train pulled up into the station and since Ginny and Hermione weren't back yet Harry and Ron went out onto the platform, where they met up with them; talking to Hagrid.

''Ello Harry, Ron.' Hagrid's Husky voice carried over to them easily. 'Nice to see you again.'

'Same here Hagrid.' Harry replied, smiling up at the half giant.

'xcuse me.' He yelled over their heads. 'First Years! First year's ova 'ere!'

Harry looked behind him to see a flock of first years, all huddling together, looking bug eyed at all the different things.

'You beta be off towards the castle. Othawise you'll be late for dinner.' Hagrid said, waving once again to get the first years attentions.

They all said goodbye and began to make their way towards the carriages. Hermione stopped in her tracks and so did Ron and Ginny.

Harry looked at them questionably then realized that they hadn't seen a Thestral before. He chuckled and walked up to one, waiting to pull the carriage, and stroked its nose.

Ron looked like he was going to shit his pants, which made Harry grin real broadly.

Ginny was the first to unfreeze and walk towards it, she reached out her hand and after a moment of hesitation, she stroked its neck before quickly withdrawing her hand and opening her eyes real widely.

'So these are Thestrals?' Hermione quavered, looking unnerved by the creatures.

'They won't bite Hermione.' Harry smiled gently at her before hauling himself up into the carriage and sitting down on its familiar material.

'Easy for you to say. Big bloody bird thingy's they are! They look like they were meant to kill.' Ron whimpered, shifting around the creatures. His eyes never leaving them as he got into the carriage.

Harry just shook his head at Ron's behaviour and gazed out at the castle up ahead that gleamed brightly. All the windows looked like stars, shining brightly against the castles walls.

_Home._ Harry thought, as they drew closer, hitting a few bumps in the road, making him jostle.

'You think they would have evened out the road?' Ron muttered, getting interrupted midsentence by a hole in the road.

Harry ignored Ron and his prattling. All he really thought about was that he was finally home.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all walked up to the castle slowly, taking in the normal look of it. It looked just like it did before the war. Everything looked the _exact _same.

They walked through the big door and looked around at all the things that look familiar to them, everything looked precise, everything was like it should be and held memories from the past that each of them could connect to.

'Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, can I have a word with you three?'

Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of an open door, her hands folded across her chest.

Hermione looked at Harry with an expression of fear. She was probably thinking that she had done something wrong and that she was going to get in trouble not even on her first day back at Hogwarts.

'Miss Weasley, you may join your fellow students in the Great Hall. We'll be there to join you shortly.' McGonagall instructed to Ginny.

Harry walked over to Professor McGonagall, who waved them into the empty class room. She closed the door and walked towards the front of the room, not taking a seat, but standing there, all power, behind the desk.

'I was informed by the Ministry that you three were to return.' She said, her gaze going from one face to another.

No one else spoke so Harry nodded his head stiffly.

McGonagall sighed and sat down in the chair, she looked tired and worn out.

'I thought I had gotten rid of you three trouble makers.' She stated, looking Harry straight in the eye. She then smiled and continued. 'But it seems that I have to endure another year with you.'

Harry chuckled, 'It seems so Professor.'

'Well firstly; welcome back.' She grinned then her face became stern. 'Secondly; I would like to point out that you are still in school and that nothing has changed. You will still complete your homework and assignments at the required standards, you will _not, _and I repeat again for those of you who do not understand the concept of these words. You will _not_ break any rules.' She once again looked at Harry; then shifted her stare to Hermione and Ron, who had their hands entwined.

'Also, although you are legal, we would like to keep the . . . _romance_, to a minimum.'

Hermione went red and looked down at her feet.

'Harry, I would also like to discuss your position back onto the Quidditch team.'

'Excellent!' Harry said broadly, a grin back on his face. This was really starting to feel like home.

McGonagall was silent for a moment.

'Last year was very traumatizing,' she spoke softly, 'And if _any _of you need someone to talk to about that . . . you can always come to me.' She shook her head slightly, 'Even I can't get the horrific images out of my head, but knowing you three have been through more I couldn't _possibly_ think of what might be going through your heads.'

'Thank you Professor.' Hermione said, smiling gently up at McGonagall.

McGonagall smiled back at her.

'Well dinner awaits and I have a school to conduct.' She stood up and the three of them were ushered out, McGonagall following behind.

'Oh, Mr. Weasley, we can also discuss your position back onto the Quidditch team.' She said, smiling at him before moving towards the big set of doors to the Great Hall.

Ron face lit up.

They followed pursuit behind her as they walked into the Hall and as they walked towards the Gryffindor table, _everybody_ stopped what they were doing and stared at them, especially Harry.

He felt a bit . . . what was the word? Uncomfortable?

Hermione tugged on his sleeve and he sat down at the long table, next to a seventh year who looked at him for a second before turning around to their friend and staring at them big eyed in disbelief.

Harry began to have flash-backs to his first day at Hogwarts with everyone trying to get a glimpse of him.

The time when everybody thought he was the heir to Slytherin and everyone kept giving him cold stares.

His name coming out of the Goblet of Fire and everybody thinking he was a cheat.

Cedric's death.

People not believing that Voldemort was back and thinking that Harry was a nutter.

Dumbledore's death.

Harry shivered.

_Voldemort's death._

Harry stared down at his golden plate and tried not to think of anything in particular. He kept his head low and his thoughts clear.

'Harry.' Hermione whispered to him. His head snapped up.

'Are you feeling okay?' Hermione said, concern on her face.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.' He replied monotonously.

Hermione didn't buy it but didn't push him.

McGonagall started by sorting the first years into their houses, a lot of them going to Slytherin house or Hufflepuff. Only three students went into Gryffindor, which Harry thought was weird.

McGonagall clapped as the last student went to their house (Slytherin) and stepped up to the podium.

'Another year!' she began, getting the last of the chatter and clapping to die down. 'Another year has begun and the last is behind us . . . thankfully'

Harry saw her eyes flicker towards him but he wasn't sure.

'We would like to begin this year with some good news. The new position for the Defence Against the Dark Arts is being filled in by Derik Pierce, but that's Professor Pierce to you.' She said raising her hand to point towards the new Professor.

His black eyes surveyed the crowd, scanning it as he stood up in his chair. He had brown hair and a pale complexion.

Harry thought he looked kind of ill.

'Also, a few little changes have been done to the castle, the library being enlarged just to name one. The rest you will have to figure out yourself.' She said cheerfully.

'_Yes!_' Hermione's loud whisper of joy was the only sound in the Hall and everyone turned to look at her, including McGonagall. Hermione bit her lip, trying to hold back the smile that was spreading to the surface.

'I know that some will put that to good use.' McGonagall smiled at Hermione who tried to hide behind Ron, her face flushing red.

Ron chuckled and patted her bushy hair, looking back up to McGonagall who continued her speech.

'But as always the Forbidden Forest is of course, Forbidden. No student is aloud out of bed at night and the Astronomy Tower is out of bounds till further notice.' She drew in a deep breath.

'Now it's time to eat!' She smiled broadly and waved her wand once before returning back to the teachers table.

Ron sat there staring at the food, mouth open and his eyes huge.

Harry had never seen so much food at a Hogwarts dinner. If possible, there was more food than the previous year's Harry had been there.

Hermione grabbed a pie and put it into Ron's open mouth, which was still hanging open.

He bit down on it and thanked her before taking it from her and continuing eating whatever his hands would touch and putting it on his plate.

Harry shook his head and so did Hermione. They wouldn't be able to get Ron's attention for the next five minutes till he calmed down (or ran out of food to eat).

Harry began to put things onto his plate but as he stared down at them he didn't feel like eating them. He took a few bites here and there but besides that he didn't have any desire for food.

He finished his pumpkin juice and sat there watching Ron eat plate after plate of food. Ron looked at him and said among a mouth full of food: 'What?'

Harry got caught off guard. 'Umm, you have a bit off food there.' He pointed to a random spot around his mouth.

Ron wiped it with his sleeve. 'Bwetta?'

'Yeah. . .'

Ron continued to eat.

'Harry you've hardly ate anything. Please just finish off your tart for me.' Hermione said, looking him in the eye. 'I'm worried.'

'Don't be.' He replied, slowly picking up his spoon and putting a piece of tart into his mouth.

'You're not going all depressed on us?' Ron asked swallowing his last bite, before looking at Harry's full plate. He wiped his mouth again with his napkin this time and pushed his plate away.

'No. Just thinking . . . I think.'

'Harry, McGonagall said if you need help. . .' Hermione started.

'I don't need help Hermione, I'm fine.' Harry said. 'I'm tired, see you tomorrow morning.' He stood up and left the Great Hall. The noise slowly fading behind him as he made his way up the Grand Staircase.

He walked towards the Fat Lady portrait before he actually realized that he didn't have the password.

'Shit.' He mumbled, he slid down the wall and sat there, arms resting on his knees.

'Didn't think I would see you here again Harry Potter.' A voice said.

Harry looked up to see the Fat Lady looking down at Harry with a small smile on her face.

'Neither did I.' He grumbled, looking at his shoe lace.

They were silent for a moment. 'I thought Hogwarts was at its end last year. I thought you were going to come to an end.' She said then smiled.

'I remember your first year here, making as much trouble as your father did. I couldn't think that if,' she coughed. 'if _he_ won, that I wouldn't be able to see that eleven year old boy again.' She grinned broadly. 'But you're no eleven year old boy now are you? Look at you! The strongest wizard on earth and yet still in school.' She shook her head.

'Um, thanks?' Harry wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

'You've grown up nicely too, strong, powerful. You have your mothers beautiful green eyes and your fathers dashing looks –'

'Stop flirting with him and open up.'

Harry's head spun around to see Ginny walking towards the portrait.

The Fat Lady looked offended. 'I was _not_ flirting with him!'

'Sure, that's what they all say.' She rolled her eyes. 'Troll bogies. There's the password now _open up!_'

'I will not open up to some rude little girl!' The Fat Lady spat.

Ginny stared at her coldly, 'I know where Peeves is. . .'

'Alright!' She surrendered, swinging open for them, muttering about disrespecting Gryffindors and Peeves.

Harry got up off the floor and followed Ginny into the common room. He was going to say thanks but she was already half way up the stairs heading towards the girl's dorms.

Harry sighed and made his way back up to his usual room, putting on his pyjamas and climbing into his four-poster bed, drawing the curtain around him.

**Okay, well I think this is going alright so far. Any suggestions? Complaints? And I would just like to say once again that I might not get **_**everything **_**right because I don't own the whole HP series. My collection only goes up to the goblet of fire . . .**

**Anyways... I have kind of a rough idea of what this story is going to be about now, (besides about Ginny and Harry). I got the idea while writing this chapter so I think it will be okay now :) **

**Reviews make Hogwarts library bigger!**


	6. Timetables again

**I would just like to thank everybody who has read my story and that every review or story alert that I get makes me smile like a dork. Literally.**

**Okay, this chapter I'm happy with, especially since they finally begin year 7 and classes. It took me some time to get the timetables complete for Harry/Ron/Hermione/Ginny. I stuck to the required classes needed to become an Auror for Harry/Ron, but since Hermione did end up working for the ministry and I couldn't find anything saying what she would need, I just went with the classes I thought she would probably done. The same went with Ginny, so please don't shoot me or like say it's all wrong. I just went with what I thought would suffice. **

**During chapter 2 while they were at Diagon Alley I mentioned Luna and Neville popping in now and again into school, it sounded like they weren't attending. I would just like to clear up that Luna **_**is**_** in year 7 and will be in classes with Ginny etc. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I forgot that she was in Ginny's year. My apologies ^_^**

**Also, I know some of you were wondering when Ginny and Harry would finally get together and I would just like to state that it may come in the next chapter. I do know **_**how**_** they are going to get back together if any of you are worrying :D I'm babbling again. Sorry. Here. Read :)**

'_Neither can live while the other survives . . .' Voldemort's words said coldly._

_Harry said nothing but stared at Voldemort as he walked towards Ginny, lying stiff on the ground. His throat constricting and his breath getting caught as he stared at her._

_Ginny's red hair was splayed recklessly around her face, her eyes were open and blank of any emotion._

_Harry's hand tightened around his wand with anger._

_Then the scene changed slightly, it wasn't Ginny who was on the floor cold and still, but his mother. Her mouth still slightly open from begging Voldemort not to harm Harry._

'_Lily Potter . . . such a waste.' He said, showing no care at all to what he had just done to Harry's mother._

'_You. Will. Die.' Harry said stiffly. 'And _**I**_ will be the one to do it.' He raised his wand slightly and brought it up to Voldemort's face._

_Voldemort's eyes widened for a moment before they tightened as his mouth went wide with an evil smile. Voldemort looked Harry straight in the eye._

'_Do it then.' He drawled. _

_Harry took in a deep, steady breath._

Harry woke, drenched in his sweat and was startled to see Ron and three strangers hovering near his bed. They seemed to be arguing.

Harry grabbed his glasses off the side table and poked at Ron's bare back.

'What's going on?' Harry said, looking around the dorm at the other boys.

'Harry!' Ron exclaimed then turned around again to face the other boys. 'See, he's alright! Now get lost.'

The boys looked annoyingly at Ron and shuffled back to their beds; two of them pulling the curtains around them.

'What happened?' Harry asked Ron.

'Voldemort.' Ron said looking at Harry.

Harry reached for his wand as a reflex and stood up in bed. 'How? He's dead!' Harry looked like he was ready for a fight.

'Sit down you fool.' Ron shoved Harry by his shoulders back onto his bed. 'You were yelling about him in your sleep.' He sighed. 'Again.'

'Did I wake you all up?' Harry said, looking at the only boy who didn't have his curtains closed. He too was looking at Harry, watching what was going on.

'Yes!' A voice grumbled from behind a curtain.

'Shut up!' Ron snapped.

The guy grumbled some more before the room became silent again.

'Sorry.' Harry muttered.

'I'm use to it mate.' Ron said, yawning. 'You want to discuss it?' he said, again stifling a yawn.

'Um, no. I guess you already know what it would be about.' Harry ruffled his hair, running his hand from the back of his head forward. 'Get back to sleep Ron. You look like you can barely stand up.'

'Nah. I can stand.' He said, swaying a bit. This time Harry was the one to push Ron back onto his bed. Ron mumbled a thanks that sounded more like "nks".

Harry looked across the room to the other boy that was still awake.

'Sorry.' Harry repeated.

'It's okay. I was already awake.' He waved a book so Harry could see. 'The names Liam Ridge.'

'I would introduce myself but my guess is that you already know who I am.' Harry said, sighing to himself.

Liam chuckled. 'Yeah, I doubt no one _doesn't_ know who you are. Must suck.'

'Yeah.' Harry frowned. 'I'll um, be in the common room if Ron wants to know.' Harry said, shuffling his way towards the door.

'Will do.' Liam smiled, his eyes already returning to his page.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the common room. Sitting down in front of the fire place and looking into the smouldering fire.

It was cool in the room and Harry felt a chill go down his spine. His hands hovered above the fire, close enough to touch the wood and feel the heat, but not really touching its black surface.

The room looked like it had before the war; the same red, maroon and gold colours radiating their pride for Gryffindor.

Random memories began to replay in Harry's mind. Some from first year, second, third, fourth, fifth and the most frequent; sixth.

They had been really good times, even though he had to face Voldemort at the end of nearly every year. Every time he would just barely escape.

Harry wished that he was able to see Dumbledore again. But that would never happen.

Harry wanted to explain to him about his hunch; that it wasn't the end and that Voldemort was going to return somehow.

'You okay Harry?'

Harry turned his head around to see Hermione on the lounge, a quilt over her legs and a book resting in her lap.

'Yeah. Just thinking.'

'You do realize that it's pretty late of a time to be thinking about things.' She said, snapping her book shut, 'Also, you've already used that line today. What's really worrying you?'

'Nothing!' He said, facing back towards the fire place.

'You can try and deny it for however long you want, but Ron and I both know something is bothering you.' She replied calmly.

'Fine, I admit my behaviour is different from usual but what would you expect when you walk into a room and people stare at you because you're famous.' He laughed once. 'I'm famous because my parents died and I didn't. I'm famous because I killed someone!'

Hermione was silent. Obviously she didn't know what to say that would make any difference to his attitude.

Harry sighed, 'It's like first year all over again.'

'But you don't have to face Voldemort this time.' She said softly but strongly.

'I don't know. I have this . . . _hunch_ that he's going to come back.'

'That's ridiculous. Even you said so yourself. You killed him. He won't return. We destroyed all the Horcruxes.'

'I know Hermione.' He turned and looked her in the eye. 'But I can't help what I feel.'

Hermione got off the couch and sat next to him, bringing her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulders.

'It's going to be okay. Ron and I are here.' She giggled, 'Ginny too.'

Harry smiled a bit at the mention of that.

'So what are you and Ginny going to do?' Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'Are you going to get back together with her?'

Harry groaned slightly, 'Why does everyone bring this back up?'

'Because we all know that you will eventually get back with her. Even if she is being all . . . non-communicative.'

'What can I do though? I've tried being direct with her. That didn't work, so I've given her time and space.' He sighed. 'I'm starting to run out of ideas . . .' His shoulders slumped. 'Maybe even hope.'

'How can you say that?' Hermione said softly, taking her arms off his shoulders and resting them in her lap.

'When I look at her sometimes . . . it's like all she sees is a killer. Someone who got a member of her family killed. Someone who put her loved ones in danger, someone who got her friends killed.' He whispered.

'She doesn't see that Harry. Believe me; besides being Ginny's friend and a girl, I know what she thinks of you. She tells me, even though sometimes I think she edits out bits, she really doesn't see you as that. She loves you.'

'Yeah, well I'm waiting till she say's those words back to me.'

Hermione looked at him sadly before standing up, collecting her book and going back up the stairs to her dorm.

'Aww, he's sleeping like a baby.' A voice Harry didn't recognize cooed.

'Leave him alone.' Another voice demanded.

Harry stirred.

'Oh, he's waking up!' girls giggles were heard around him.

He rolled over to the side and landed face first on the ground. He swore which got him a few more giggles.

'Leave him alone!' Harry got pulled up by Hermione who shot deadly looks at the girls that were all flocked around him.

'Why do you get him all to yourself?' A girl with brown hair and green eyes demanded, stepping forward. She looked like she was maybe in her fifth year.

'She doesn't get him.' Ron stepped forward, pulling a shirt over his head. Obviously he had just gotten out of bed. 'Neither do you.'

The girl folded her arms across her chest and put on a frown. 'Why not? It's not like he's with anyone else.' She looked like she had sucked on a sour grape.

'Puck off.' Ron glared.

'Why would I do that?' she said looking smug.

'Because if you don't I'll freaking hex you, and I've been told its not nice being the one on the end of my hexes.' Ginny came down the stairs, already dressed in her robes and her wand raised at the girl.

The girls' eyes widened for a second before she tsk-ed and stalked away, boasting about it wasn't worth it anyway; that he wasn't her type.

'Bitch.' Ginny called to the girls back.

The girl responded with raising her middle finger over her head, high in the air.

'Yeah, like I'm insulted by your skinny finger!' Ginny turned her back to the door and muttered, 'Slut.' under her breath.

Ron chuckled and Hermione gave Ginny a look, a look saying she was really going to get hell for that.

'I never really liked her.'

Ron snorted then patted his sister on the back. 'Who told you that world war three was going to start down here?'

'A girl came giggling all the way up the stairs declaring that Harry Potter was asleep on the lounge and that those bitches were perving on him.'

Harry eyes widened and he crossed his arms across his chest self-consciously.

'So you thought you would come and join in with them?' Ron joked.

Ginny looked like she would rip his head off. 'Let me make this quite clear Ronald Weasley.' She said slowly and stiffly before bringing her fist back and punching him in the guts. Hermione gasped and almost let out a yelp.

Ron was too slow and took the full blow, groaning before trying to stand up straight again, slightly hunched over.

'Clear?' Ginny said smugly.

Ron nodded before going back up the stairs to the boys common room, Hermione following, a frown on her face.

'I guess I should say thanks, before, about those other girls, getting rid of them.' Harry fumbled, looking Ginny in the eye.

She wasn't looking at Harry, but at Hermione who had paused at the door to the boy's dorms, she then went inside.

'Don't mention it. Ever.' She added on the end as Harry was about to say something else.

She began to go to the door to leave the common room when she turned slightly, hand still holding the door. 'I'll be in the Great Hall if Hermione wants to know.' And with that she left through the door, a sullen expression on her face.

Harry didn't know what to say so he stood there for a second, confusion written all over his face then shook his head and walked back up to his dorm.

He opened the door and found Hermione talking to Liam while Ron was changing into his robes for the day. Harry would of thought that Hermione would have walked out, but _no_. There she was, chatting happily away to Liam while Ron got dressed.

Hermione looked up at the sound of Harry's entrance, 'Where's Ginny?'

'She told me to tell you that she's down in the Great Hall.' Harry said, walking over to his own trunk and pulling out his clothes to change into.

'Okay.' She glanced at Harry taking off his shirt to put on his school one. 'I think I'll leave.' She started walking slowly backwards, putting a bit of a dip in each step and lazily clapping her hands once then twice. She seemed to have a small smile on her lips and was looking in Ron's direction. 'I'll see you later Liam?'

'Sure.' He replied, smirking at Hermione who was still looking at Ron.

Harry was looking at her questionably, one eye brow raised. 'Do you need anything?'

Hermione looked quickly at Harry before returning her gaze to Ron, 'Nope. I think I'm fine right now.' She smiled slightly.

'Enjoying the view?' Harry said, chuckling.

'Quite.' She mused.

Ron finally realized that they seemed to be talking about him and turned around taking in Hermione looking at him. 'Spoilers.' He teased.

Hermione blushed _hugely_ and ran out the door, her bushy brown hair the last thing to follow and disappear.

'What was that about?' Harry asked half-heartedly, concentrating more on doing his buttons up on his shirt.

'Nothing you need to know about.' Ron looked over at Liam then back to Harry again. 'I'll um, tell you later.'

'Okay?' Harry drew out the word, making it longer.

Harry picked up his wand and put it in a pocket in his robe, heeding Moody's advice about not wanting to blow his ass off accidentally.

'You ready to go down?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, just let me brush my hair.' Harry replied.

'Mate, no one is going to notice any difference.' He rolled his eyes.

'True.' Harry shrugged.

Ron stared him in the eye. 'You weren't trying to impress Ginny were you?'

'What? No! The day has barely begun and you're already accusing me of things like that.' He shook his head, 'Let's just go down already, I'm hungry.'

Harry started to walk down the stairs to the common room, Ron caught up and walked beside him, 'Don't worry, she likes your hair the way it is.'

Harry looked at him, eye brow raised, 'Really?' his voice showing his astonishment.

'Believe it or not but I live with her!' Ron joked, 'Also,' He continued, 'she wouldn't shut up about how cute it is in our second year.'

Harry began to blush slightly at remembering the poem Ginny had written for him in his second year. She really did have a thing for him.

'Believe me, it was hard enough hearing from her all summer long after our _first_ year, and she hadn't even _met_ you yet!' Ron rolled his eyes. 'I think she might have also stolen a photo I had of us.'

Harry chuckled.

'I mean talk about _obsessive_!'

'If you don't like it, then think of it as dedication?' Harry teased. Ron smacked him up the back of the head.

Walking through all the corridors seemed like ages. Everybody kept on staring at Harry; pointing and whispering.

'Want to take a short cut?' Ron suggested.

'Gladly.'

They steered off towards a bookshelf and Ron pushed it slightly to the left, revealing a gap that was part of a hidden passage.

'Didn't think this one would still be here.' Ron exclaimed sliding into the gap and popping out the other side. Harry did the same and pulled the handle on the back of the bookshelf back across, shutting it off from any other student's views.

They walked silently along the empty passage way before Ron spoke. 'Do you still want to know why Hermione ran out of our room this morning?'

'I don't really care, but if you want to tell me you can.' He shrugged.

Ron thought about it for a moment, he seemed to be contemplating whether or not to tell him. His ears turned red and he shook his head. 'Don't worry. I'm not sure if she would be on the same page as me about telling you.'

'No pressure then.'

'Pressure. Haha.' Ron stiffly chuckled, moving averting Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't even bother questioning him about his behaviour, thinking it was just him and his hungriness.

Harry reached the end first and pulled on the handle of the back of the bookshelf, opening it slightly before poking his head out a bit. The hallway seemed to be clear for the moment, he opened it far enough for him to shift through and walked into the hall. Ron followed behind, pulling the bookcase across the hole.

They walked further down the hall then made a right, coming into the grand entrance and walking through another door before walking through the big double doors to the Great Hall.

A shiver went down Harry's spine as his eyes unconsciously wandered over to the spot where he and Voldemort had fought their last battle. In that same spot an innocent first year was giggling at something her friend had said, she threw a piece of bacon at her and then ducked as her friend threw another piece back at her.

Harry sighed and sat down at an empty spot in front of Hermione who was reading a thick book. 'Light reading again?' he teased. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, 'Yep.'

Harry laughed. 'Where's Ginny? She said she would be down here.' Harry looked down the long table and was dejected to see her not there.

'She said she had to go to the loo.' Hermione said, eyes moving so fast across the page Harry got dizzy trying to follow hers.

Harry saw Ron's hand reach out and grab a couple pieces of toast, an apple and a handful of pancakes, dropping them onto his plate and beginning to eat the toast first.

Harry too reached out and grabbed a piece of toast, liking how warm it was in his hand.

Hermione seemed to not have any food on her plate and Ron took note. 'Want some pancakes Hermione? They're nice and warm.' He added when she shook her head. 'Come on, for me? Please.' He lowered his head a bit and stared into her eyes. She groaned and snatched a piece from his plate. 'Happy?'

'Not really. You ate one of mine.' Ron grabbed another piece and slapped it back onto his plate.

Hermione cut up her pancake and put it into her mouth, her eyebrows close together. 'I hate it when you use that on me.'

'Use what? I don't have any idea what you're talking about.' He said looking away.

Harry smiled slightly.

A hoot called, and then hundreds of owls appeared, the hooting getting louder, they dropped letters and parcels and then left.

Hermione pushed aside her book and opened up the _Daily Prophet_ which she had signed up to again.

'Anything interesting?' Harry asked, standing up slightly in his chair to see the newspaper.

'Not really. Just that they might have another lead on a group of Death Eaters.'

'And that's not considered interesting?' Harry asked, reaching out and taking the newspaper from her. She gave it to him and began to read her book again, there was no book mark but she seemed to have opened to the same page as before.

Harry skimmed the article, looking for anything vital but he didn't come across anything. He set it back down on the table and looked across to the big window behind the teacher's tables. Professor McGonagall seemed to have begun to make her way down the Gryffindor table, handing out timetables.

'And now we are _officially _doing year 7.' Harry mumbled, looking at McGonagall.

Hermione looked up to see what people around were complaining about and her eyes lit up. Literally. She bounced in her chair until McGonagall eventually made her way down and handed her her timetable.

Her face fell the second she looked at it.

'What do you have first up?' Harry asked, grinning at the way her face looked.

'Potions, with the Slytherin's.'

'Ha!' Harry laughed.

'I wouldn't be laughing to soon Mr. Potter.' McGonagall handed him his timetable and it wiped the smile off his face.

'Potions?' he looked shocked.

Ron got handed his and patted Harry on the back. 'Don't worry, we can all suffer together.' He showed Harry his and Harry smiled at the similarity in theirs. 'We have all the same subjects.' Ron stated.

'What do you have second period Hermione?' Harry asked, looking at her studying her timetable. Harry was sure she already knew it off by heart by now.

'Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw.'

'Well that shouldn't be too bad.'

'Well why would it be? I get to be with Luna and Ginny.'

'How do you know what Ginny chose?' Harry stated.

'Harry, unlike you, we talk.' She said this like it was obvious, she then shook her head and continued reading.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued reading his timetable. 'What do you want to do second period Ron?' Harry asked.

'Quidditch pitch, I could do with a good practise.' He smiled then took another bite out of his apple.  
'We should get our books for Potions.' He rolled his eyes. 'I hope Professor Pierce doesn't favour Slytherin's. I would hate having to do that again.'

Harry smiled a bit for Ron's benefit as he looked over at him.

'You coming Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, but don't wait for me. I want to finish this page.' She waved her hand in the general direction of the door, her head still bent over the book.

Harry rose and walked up the Grand Staircase towards Gryffindor tower, Ron walking beside him, chewing on his green apple.

They walked into their dorm and stashed their books into their bags, complaining about Slytherin's and Potion classes.

As they made their way down the stairs once again, heading towards the dungeon, Harry could smell the familiar odour of potions bubbling.

He took in a deep breath and smiled at Ron. 'Brings back old memories doesn't it?'

'Yeah, Snape announcing to the class that you're the new _celebrity_ and telling you that your potions suck.' Ron laughed at the memory.

'You know he never actually said they _sucked_.'

'If you say so.' He chuckled and opened up the door to the classroom. It was dark and smelt of funny things. The air was thick of some sort of green smoke which Ron instantly choked on and started to cough.

Harry hit him on the back a couple of times until a voice interrupted Ron's choking.

'Oh dear.'

Professor Slughorn walked through the thick smoke and patted Ron on the back twice.

'I didn't know you would be arriving so early. The smoke should clear out in a few minutes, was just finishing up the first batch of your assessment today.' He smiled and then shook Harry's hand. 'Didn't think I would get another chance to see you again my dear boy.'

'Professor, yeah, nice to see you again.' Harry smiled and shook Slughorn's hand.

'You wouldn't happen to still want to attend my Slug Club parties wouldn't you?' the professor smiled broadly.

'Certainly Professor.'

'Wonderful.' He looked at Ron. 'You wouldn't mind coming too would you Mr. Weasley?'

Ron looked like he had just been slapped in the face instead of invited to a party. He was speechless for a moment before he shook his head slightly and grinned, 'No, not at all.'

'Great! Well better sit down before you lose the seats you want.' He wavered towards the green smoke, a frown on his face. 'That's if you can find them. Hmm.'

'Professor?' Hermione's voice was soft and Harry could just make out her appearance through the smoke.

'In here! Oh Miss Granger, wonderful to see you again.' He smiled and received a hug from her which he chuckled at and patted her on the shoulder.

'Great to see you again sir.' Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in Harry and Ron sitting alone at a table.

'Would you still be interested in attending one of my Slug Parties?' Professor Slughorn's voice brought Hermione's attention back to him.

'Slug Party? Sure!' She exclaimed, coughing a bit from the smoke.

'I should clear out this smoke shouldn't I? Before someone else chokes to death.' He chuckled and removed his wand from his robe, waving it once in the air, making the green smoke disappear.

Things became clearer and Harry jumped at the sudden appearance of a red headed girl in front of him.

**Sorry if the ending is a bit obvious and boring but I had to end it somehow and I wanted to post it up soon because I already knew it was late :/**

**So once again I apologize for its lateness, oh and that I **_**will **_**have Harry and Ginny together by the end of the next chapter. Probably. :) you will just have to read and find out!**

**Also, I will explain what Ron and Hermione are planning on telling Harry in the next chapter, well they probably won't **_**tell**_** him ;)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	7. Mood swings and Apologies

**I Would like to thank Gothic Angel for adding my story to her favourite list and to everyone for reviewing my last chapter. It really does mean a lot to me when people encourage me to write more. *queue dorky smile***

**I still don't have a particular pattern down for when I post these up but I think it usually happens on a Sunday night after re-reading it over numerous times during the day. So if you're waiting for the next chapter, expect it to be around then or maybe a Monday morning.**

**I would just like to remind you that I am still a student so I still have to do the usual of going to school and having homework, but I don't want to use that as my excuse for it being late. My real excuse is that I'm hook on reading this FanFic called **_**Marriage, Babies and Hatred**_** by megg.x**

**You should check it out, it's pretty good :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or even Voldemort's sexy name unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter 7

'I should clear out this smoke shouldn't I? Before someone else chokes to death.' He chuckled and removed his wand from his robe, waving it once in the air, making the green smoke disappear.

Things became clearer and Harry jumped at the sudden appearance of a red headed girl in front of him.

'Ginny.' Harry looked at her puzzled. 'What are you doing here?'

'Harry.' She rolled her eyes. 'Obviously I have this class.' She rummaged through her bag again, hiding her face. 'Shit.' He heard her whispered. Her head shot back up above the table and she smiled. 'Can I borrow a quill?'

Harry was stunned for a second; she had actually smiled at him. He hadn't seen her smile in such a long time that Harry was left mouth hanging slightly open.

'Um, I'll take that as a yes.' She leaned forward and took the quill in Harry's hands popping back down onto her own seat and began writing something down on a piece of parchment.

Harry closed his mouth and blinked a few times, eyebrows furrowed. He looked at Ron from the corner of his eye before going through his own bag for another quill.

As the Slytherin's began to come in Harry's eyes kept trailing over to Ginny who was sitting quietly and blowing the feathers on the quill, making them rustle then be still again. Rustle then be still. She seemed to be bored as she had one balled up hand pressed against her cheek, her elbow resting on the desk.

Harry got the occasional glares from the Slytherin's which he was quiet use to, most of them probably telepathically telling him that he was going to get killed by them. This made complete sense because most of their parents were presumably Death Eaters, and were now on the run from the Ministry.

'Okay, is everybody seated?' Professor Slughorn announced to the class, 'Well let's get started!' He rubbed his hands together, 'Since you are all in your seventh year and some of you might be . . . involved in some sort of relationship. Professor McGonagall informed me that it would be adequate if I showed you a potion which would help prevent unwanted . . . pregnancy.' He coughed at the end of it and averted his gaze from everyone. It was clear that he felt uncomfortable talking about these topics.

Most people in class were also looking away at random places from either their discomfort or boredom.

Professor Slughorn coughed again and pointed towards a vial which held some sort of potion, it was puffing out the green smoke that had been hovering around the room. 'Contained in this vial is a potion which will help.' He was still averting his gaze from the class. 'You will find it on page 512 in your books. Chop, chop!' He clapped his hands and the class slowly began to get off their chairs. Even _Hermione_ was slow at getting into action.

This evidently wasn't everybody's favourite cup of tea.

Harry opened up his book to the page and stared at it blankly for a couple of minutes.

'If you're having trouble reading English I doubt they can translate it into Parseltongue for you.' Ginny whispered near his ear, a grin on her face before she skipped away towards the ingredient cabinet.

Harry stared at the page for a few more seconds before actually detecting what he needed. He walked over to the ingredient cabinet and stood next to Ginny, looking at it blankly before getting a nudge in the ribs. Ginny had her arms full of ingredients, which she chucked into Harry's arms 'Hold these for Me.' and without time to answer; she chucked one more ingredient on top, Harry's arms almost over flowing. 'Can you put that on my table? Thanks.' She then began to get some more.

Harry didn't think that they needed that many ingredients; it hadn't said so in the book. He walked back over to her table and put them down, coming back over to her and leaning against the cabinet. 'Don't you think you have enough?' he said calmly.

Ginny looked like she had a hint of blush, which she covered up with letting her hair fall in her face. 'Nope.'

'Okay.' Harry then bent down beside her and began to get his own, which took him less time considering he didn't get as much.

Harry went back to his table and started to get to work. Adding each ingredient as instructed by the book. By the time his was finished it looked completely wrong.

'Dear me Harry, seems you've lost your touch. Oh well, that's quite understandable. It's great that you have the rest of the year to find it again.' Professor Slughorn said, looking at his work then continuing onto Hermione's.

'Well done Hermione!' Slughorn patted her on the shoulder and as he went behind her he whispered something in her ear.

She stiffened and looked down at her feet, like something interesting was on them.

As per usual Ron's wasn't brilliant but was ordinary and as Slughorn went over to Ginny she seemed to blush and bite her lip.

'Wonderful! Dear Molly has taught her daughter well.' Professor Slughorn grinned and went on with the inspections, checking on the Slytherin's and other Gryffindors.

'Man,' Ron exaggerated, 'I didn't think that would end!'

'Me either.' Harry agreed as they made their way towards the Quidditch pitch, Harry had his broom with him in one hand and the Quaffle in the other, all ready to go, while Ron was slugging behind and taking his time seeing as they had lunch next break.

They walked onto the pitch and pushed off the green grass. Harry had been looking forward to playing on this pitch again, and since it was summer the grass was nice and lush and there seemed to be a couple of clouds in the sky, enough to keep out the blinding sun but not enough to ruin the day.

Harry made one lap around the field, bringing back all the memories and filling up on them. He was now in his "zone".

'Ready?' he called over to Ron, who was in front of one of the goals.

'I'm always ready Potter!' Ron yelled back, he was though too slow to duck from the Quaffle coming his way, which Harry had pegged at him. Ron could see from the distance the eyebrow Harry had raised at him mockingly.

'Maybe not that time . . .' He mumbled.

Harry laughed and Ron threw the Quaffle back to him. Harry raised it this time and Ron nodded.

Harry made a loop back around the stands and to the other side of the pitch, coming up just beside one of the goal posts and threw the Quaffle.

Ron came out of nowhere and caught it, pegging it at the back of Harry's head as he retreated to start again.

Harry shot down to get the falling Quaffle and threw it back at Ron who caught it and pegged it back at Harry again.

They continued this banter for most of their free period, pegging it at each other and then dodging each other's blows.

'Forfeit Weasley!' Harry called over to Ron who was hiding behind a stadium.

'Never!' He shot out from behind and hid behind another one. 'You forfeit Potter!'

'Ha! You wish!' Harry flew up behind Ron. 'You're talking to _the_ Harry Potter.'

Ron backhanded him right in the face and Harry was left there, mouth wide open, hovering in the air.

Ron saw the look on Harry's face and instantly gripped his broom tighter and flew off. 'Coward!' Harry called, shooting after him, catching up to him seconds later and pegging the Quaffle as hard as he could at Ron's back.

Ron groaned and raised his hands. 'I forfeit!'

'Knew you would call first.' Harry chuckled.

'Ha. Ha.' Ron said stiffly before lowering closer to the ground and dismounting. ''t's not fair, you have a faster broom.' Ron muttered.

'Save up.' Harry grinned and patted Ron on the back before going towards the Gryffindor Locker Room to clean up.

Ron peeled off his dirty shirt and groaned as he looked over his shoulder. 'Jerk.'

Harry glanced over to see a dull pink – developing into purple – round bruise on his back. 'Aw, is Ronald going to cry?' Harry teased.

'Tsk, as if.' Ron replied sharply, putting on a new clean shirt and stashing his dirty one in his bag. He looked over at Harry who, unlike Ron, already had scars across his back and chest. 'Did I get any good ones on you?' He asked, leaning against the locker, waiting for Harry.

'Not that I can feel.' He said, 'Though I don't really feel pain anymore. If you get what I mean.' Harry shrugged, his back still to Ron. Harry pulled on a new shirt and wiped his glasses on the front of them, finally turning around to face Ron.

'Where did Hermione say we were meeting for lunch?' Harry asked casually.

'Usual spot.'

'Library?'

'Yep.' Ron replied.

Harry smiled and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and walking out of the Gryffindor locker room with Ron following beside him.

'What do we have after lunch? I forgot.' Harry asked Ron.

'Um, I think we had Herbology with Hufflepuff.' Ron mumbled, grabbing some food out of his bag and beginning to eat.

Harry did the same, considering they weren't allowed to eat in the library, Ron and Harry had previously begun a routine of eating on their way there. Harry was feeling pretty hungry after his "practise" session with Ron that he thought he could eat a whole cow and by the time they got to the library doors he still wanted more food.

Hermione was at the front, talking to Ginny, she seemed to be giggling about something that had made Ginny blush. Ginny replied with something that made Hermione stiffen and Ginny laughed her head off. Hermione slapped Ginny on the arm and that only made Ginny laugh more as Hermione was bathed in the shame of blushing red.

'Shh.' Hermione warned her, nodded towards Harry and Ron who were coming within earshot.

'"Shh" About what Hermione?' Ron asked, grabbing and squeezing her hand once before letting it drop, still intertwined.

'About our . . .' She began to go redder as she thought of a word. 'relationship.' She settled on before biting her lip and looking away, which only made Ginny laugh more.

'So why are we at the library this time Hermione? It's not like we have important research to do this time.' Harry asked honestly.

'McGonagall wanted to talk to you about your Quidditch positions.'

'Yes!' Ron exclaimed.

'Where did she say she was going to meet us?' Harry asked.

'Here at the front doors.' She looked around. 'Though it appears she is late.'

'I'm never late.' Professor McGonagall said calmly, appearing from behind a bookshelf.

Hermione looked shocked from seeing her come out from somewhere close, earshot close to be precise.

'Professor McGonagall.' Harry said.

'Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley.' She nodded at them and motioned for them to join at a table.

They all sat down and she began.

'Mr. Potter, since you were captain and Seeker last time you were here, I was under the impression that you might be eligible to become it again. Meaning that you will have to organise training sessions and will have to dedicate time to the team and its members. Would you still like to be captain of Gryffindors Quidditch team as well as their Seeker?'

'Professor, what makes you think I would refuse that offer?' He grinned.

She smiled back at him. 'Mr. Weasley, would you also like to continue your position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their goal keeper? Meaning you would will have to also dedicate time for training sessions. '

Ron hesitated then nodded.

'Wonderful.' She said proudly.

'Professor, I was wondering if I am Gryffindors Chaser still?' Ginny asked from beside Hermione.

'That would be up to Potter, seeing as he will need to hold another tryout for positions.' She looked at Harry, 'Which you would need to inform me about before you do so.'

Harry nodded.

'Professor, I'm just curious but when is the next Hogsmeade visit?' Ginny asked, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

McGonagall tilted her head to one side just a fraction, 'It's a bit early to verify but I should say perhaps next weekend. I'm not so sure but when the date is settled the notice will be up in your common room.'

Ginny nodded and looked down at her hands, resting on the table's wooden surface.

'Well if that's all, I don't want to be holding up your lunch break.' She smiled at them and left the table, leaving the library after nodding a hello to a few younger students.

'Why did you ask about the Hogsmeade trip?' Ron asked, secretly eating some food from his bag which was resting on his lap and was zipped open. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.

'Can't I ask when the next time I am able to run away from you?' She poked her tongue out at him.

'Why would you would want to run away from _me,_ I hang around with Harry.' He retorted. Hermione sighed heavily and brought her hand up to cover her eyes, running it down her face. It was obvious where Ron was going with this. The low blow.

'And?' she said, not blushing for once about this topic, which Harry thought was unusual.

'I was just stating the obvious.' Ron said matter-of-factly.

'I think I kind of worked that one out for myself.' Ginny replied.

'Where's Luna?' Harry asked, changing topics for the safety of Ron's face and health.

'Neville arrived and they were meeting up for lunch.' Hermione said.

'Speaking of lunch, can we please leave the library now? I'm hungry and I want to eat.' Ron complained.

Hermione sighed and stood up. 'Fine. Let's go eat by the lake then.'

'I'll see you guys in Herbology then, I have people to catch up with.' Ginny waved dismissively and left the library, heading in the direction of the Grand Staircase.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat under _the_ tree.

Well really only Harry sat, Hermione was sprawled across Ron who was lying in the tall grass. Ron was playing with Hermione's hair absentmindedly and Hermione was smiling at the book in her hand. Though Harry didn't think she was paying much attention to it with Ron distracting her.

The slightest of breeze would rustle the grass, making it ripple and look like the ocean, which Harry thought was pretty neat.

Harry was leaning against the tree trunk, his wand in his hand, levitating any leaf that would fall to the ground, making its journey longer and prolonging its life. Because after it would fall to the ground it would just be stood on and be forgotten, a memory to something that was truly magnificent when whole and complete when attached to the tree.

He looked out towards the lake and saw the Giant Squid break the surface of the water for a second with one of its arms. His eyes kept trailing the landscape till it came to a rest on something white and tall. Harry squinted his eyes to get a better glimpse of it and regretted it a second later. It was Dumbledore's tomb.

Harry drew in a deep, raggedy breath and tore his eyes away from it, looking back towards the castle. It looked the exact same it did before the battle. Its walls were complete now and it looked like it hadn't even been touched, it looked like it hadn't even been a part of the worst battle in history.

Students walked down and around the grass. Harry could make out some students walking past the windows in the lower levels.

Harry would have liked to at this time visit Hagrid but he had taken a short leave to prepare himself for the new year. Apparently he had had a hard time carry the bodies back to the hospital wing after the war and they had hit him pretty hard to the core; carry dead bodies.

McGonagall said that he could take all the time he needed to repair himself. She had asked him though if he was going to come back and he had replied with a short 'It's my home, how can I not come back?' before leaving, teary eyed.

It had been so quiet that when Hermione giggled, Harry instantly looked back over to her; she was under Ron and he was giving her little pecks on the nose.

Harry groaned and looked away, pretending he was in pain and covering his eyes. 'Get a room you two. My eyes are burning in their sockets.'

'Good, those ones have terrible vision, you needed a new pair.' Ron mumbled before kissing Hermione on the mouth. It was quick but Hermione giggled anyway, she then pushed him off her and sat up, legs crossed.

'All done, you can look now Harry.' She said, bemused by his facial expression as he parted his fingers slightly to peek. He then sighed in relief and narrowed his eyebrows. 'Don't do that around me _ever_ again. Okay, I might just throw up slugs or something.' He smirked and glanced at Ron who rolled his eyes and lent back in the grass, hands behind his head.

Harry's eyes wandered around again and they rested on the empty home of Hagrid's. They chimney wasn't smoking, the curtains were drawn and the physical appearance of Hagrid's absence was evident. Harry would have just liked to have seen Hagrid walking around with Fang by his side, waving and smiling at all the new students who he towered over.

'What are you thinking of Harry? You have a miserable expression on your face.' Hermione asked.

'Hagrid.'

Hermione's gaze followed Harry's towards Hagrid's home and the corner of her mouth turned slowly down.

'Harry, I seriously think you are getting depression. You keep ruining the best moments and you keep having moods swings just like Ginny.' Ron spoke out his thoughts which Hermione put into consideration. Her eyebrows furrowed and she thought about it a bit. 'I think Ron might be right Harry.' She said calmly, trying not to get Harry angry or upset.

Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes for her to see. 'I'm fine Hermione.'

'Harry, if you won't talk to us about what you're feeling . . . maybe you should see McGonagall- ' He cut her off.

'I'm fine.' He repeated sighing in irritation.

'No you're not!' She cried out, 'You're only human! It's alright to feel these things but it's not alright to bottle them all up!'

'And you say _I_ have mood swings.' He chuckled.

Hermione screamed in frustration and brought her book up to cover her face as she lay back down on the grass.

'Drama Queen.' Harry muttered, smirking.

Hermione pulled out her wand, while still lying down and pointed it at Harry. Making the silent threat clear.

Ron shook his head at Harry and pulled back the book on Hermione's face a little. He whispered something that Harry couldn't hear and she whispered something back, Ron then put the book back onto her face and sighed.

'Maybe we should get going for Herbology?' Ron suggested.

Hermione mumbled something which Ron had to take the book off her face again before she repeated it. He put the book back down on her which Harry thought meant that she was going to stay there longer.

'She's staying behind again.' Ron confirmed.

Ron and Harry walked up towards the greenhouse and met Neville on the way up there. Apparently he had been asking Professor Sprout about a particular plant that he had been researching. Neither Harry nor Ron had any idea what it was but nodded their heads like they understood it as he continued to talk about it.

'You have no idea what I'm going on about do you?' Neville said.

They both nodded their heads again before smiling and laughing with Neville. He then bid them goodbye and left down the trail towards the lake.

They met up with Professor Sprout and took their seats.

Apparently today's lesson was going to be theory which Harry knew for sure Hermione was going to like; get her out of her bad mood.

Ron groaned through the whole lesson and Harry just blanked out, sparing the occasional glances at Ginny who sat quietly beside Hermione, plaiting a bit of hair that she could see at the front of her head. The Hufflepuff's, in Harry's mind, weren't even there because they were so quiet. Hermione was the only one answering questions and Professor Sprout didn't seem impressed, although she blamed it on it being the first day back at school.

When it was time to leave and head over towards Transfiguration, Ginny stayed silent and followed beside Harry. She said 'hello's' to whoever said 'Hi' to her and continued on.

He didn't even know what was going on, but at the last second Ginny gave Hermione a look and then stopped in front of Harry. 'Can we talk?' She said quietly.

'Um, sure.'

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the corridor and under the arch of a door.

She looked down at her feet and leaned against the wall. 'I'm sorry about my attitude this morning. I don't know what came over me, Ron says their just crazy mood swings, but – and you better not tell him I said this – but since I have no other reasonable explanation, I think I'm just going to have to settle to that answer and blame it on the ruddy mood swings.' She took a deep breath and then looked up at Harry. 'Can you forgive me?'

'Ginny, I don't blame you. And if it makes you feel any better my mood hasn't been the best either.' He said mockingly.

'But do you really forgive me?' She whispered, her face softening and becoming pleading.

'Yes.' He replied smoothly.

'Thanks.' She then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry once on the mouth, before running back down the corridor and into the classroom.

Harry was stunned for a second before he realized that he was now going to be late for class. McGonagall wasn't going to be happy.

He walked through the door and instantly McGonagall's lips tightened. 'So nice of you to join us Mr. Potter.'

'Sorry –' Harry began.

'Just take your seat; I doubt you have a reasonable explanation.' She said grimly before continuing to write on the board.

He sat soundlessly down next to Ron and began to get his things out of his bag.

When the lesson was over McGonagall called him up to her desk, she sat there behind it, her face indifferent. She sat there and tapped her foot against the floor, waiting silently.

'Well? Aren't you going to give me an explanation? Or are you all out of ideas?' She said, raising her eyebrow, when Harry hadn't said anything.

'Um, I don't really know how to explain, I um, I was repairing my friendship with someone? And honestly I was' he stuttered.

She surveyed him to see if he was lying and just making a poor excuse to get out of detention but from what she could tell, he was telling the truth.

'Fine, seeing as it is the first day back at school, I'll let you have a pass. Mark my word though Mr. Potter, I'm not going to be so generous if it becomes a habit.'

Harry nodded and got dismissed; Hermione and Ron were both at the door, leaning their ears against it to hear. When Harry opened the door, they both unexpectedly fell to the floor. Harry shook his head as they both got back up and dusted themselves off, a smirk on his face as he made his way back towards Gryffindor tower.

That night Harry couldn't forget the moment he had had with Ginny. She had kissed him, and even if it was as an apology, he would still take it. It had made his day better. Probably his whole week.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter may be a little boring but I stuck a bit of Ron/Hermione in there with a little bit more of Ginny's sweeter side just to make Harry feel better ;)**

**Some of you may be wondering why Harry and Ron call each other by their last names. Well it's a habit they picked up to mock Draco and the way he had always called them by their surnames, so basically when ever Ron or Harry are using sarcasm or mocking each other, they tend to let it slip. Please forgive me if you don't really like it, but it's something that's just going to stick.**

**Like my cool moustache guy? - ****:} D**

**Anyways. Please forgive me once again for its lateness, once again I just want to say that I'm a pretty addictive reader and if I find something good to read, I can't put it down till I finish it i.e. **_**Marriage, babies and Hatred**_** by megg.x**

**I probably might recommend a story each chapter? What do you think? Comment : )**


	8. Another Hogsmeade Visit

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; I really didn't have much inspiration. I also had a sort of writers block, but then when I wrote out what I wanted in the chapter during science, it sort of just flowed.**

**I would like to thank cullenhan, Eeyorebcb, Hannah Brandon 1234321, Mimzii, MinisterKingsley and Shiznat for adding my story to their alert list and to luna-lovegood-fan for adding it to their favourites as well. *thumbs up* :D Also thank you for your reviews on the last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so therefore I don't even own Dumbledore's sexy beard :(**

Chapter 8

_Hogsmeade visit_

Harry was walking down the steps of the castle towards Hogsmeade. He, Hermione and Ron were looking forward to getting some butterbeers or firewisky and being able to wander around once again in their favourite shops. The students walking ahead of them and behind them were talking loudly to each other about what they are going to get and do, complaining about homework and teachers.

'Ron and I are going to get wasted.' Harry said, laughing at Ron's expression when using the muggle term.

'Wasted?'

'Don't worry Ron, I won't let that happen, you won't feel well tomorrow.' She threw a glance at Harry. 'And the teacher's will hardly stand for it.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'We're of age Hermione, they can't tell us we cannot drink. Plus, I think we deserve it.' He smiled widely.

'Drink?' Ron smiled. 'Ooooh, I get it now! Sure, let's get wasted.'

'No Ron, you're not!' Hermione reasoned.

Ron began to mumble, muttering under his breath about touchy girlfriends.

Harry chuckled, 'Fine, Ron can miss out, but I'm not missing out on a good drink.' He grinned and opened up the door to the Three Broomsticks, the sound of the already present students engulfed them in a flash of memories of butterbeers and laughing.

Harry surveyed the room, looking for an empty table to sit at, they walked over to an empty one which Harry soon realize was the one which he had given the Tri Wizard Cup re-cap to Rita Skeeter.

Then he had been trying to convince the world that Voldemort was truly back and that Cedric had not dropped dead on his own accord, people thought he was a nutter. Now everyone believed that he had come back and thought Harry was a hero.

Hero.

He couldn't really wrap his head around the fact that Voldemort was now gone and he could continue living his life. He could probably have a toast to his success and a new life's beginning of no more pain.

Hermione got up and went to order their butterbeers, frowning at Harry when he said he wanted a firewhisky, she had said to get it himself. But in the end she did come back with one for him and shockingly one for her and Ron.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down, sending the silent question.

'Oh shut up, I think we deserve these.' And with that said she took a big sip and almost spat it back out; obviously she couldn't handle that much.

Harry grinned into his cup as he took as sip. Ron was also smiling at her but sweetly and patting her softly on the back.

Hermione just shook it off and pretended it hadn't happen, taking another drink.

'And you said we weren't going to get wasted?' Harry asked, taking in Hermione's already half empty glass.

'We're not; this is the only drink we're having.' She sneered before taking another sip.

'Well I suppose me and Ron can't really have too much; we have Quidditch trials later on today.' Harry said reasonably, smiling to himself with the thought of once again getting on his broom.

Hermione nodded like he should have already figured that out and that it would of not have been the wisest of decisions to get wasted before the trials.

Harry eventually finished his and after much stalling went to go get another one while Hermione was distracted.

When they finally left The Three Broomsticks, Luna ran into Hermione and handed her a chocolate frog. 'Look at the back of them!' She exclaimed, handing one to Ron and Harry.

Hermione screamed and dropped it, people heads turned all around the village. Harry could now see it visibly on the ground; Hermione with her big bushy hair smiling up at him from the back of one of the boxes. Hermione bent down and picked it back up; looking closely at it like it could be some sort of trick, spinning it and tipping it like it was all just an illusion.

Harry turned over his and was amazed to see Ron with his red hair and freckles on the back of it, _Ron Weasley _

_For aiding Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in destroying the Horcruxes and subsequent defeat of Voldemort_.

'Bloody Hell!' Ron gawped, shocked. He looked over at the one in Harry's hand and snatched it; shoving the one in his own hands into Harry's.

Harry looked at the back of it to see himself smiling back, his scar visible between the hair on his forehead. Beneath the photo it had the description: _Harry Potter _

_The first wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title "The Boy Who Lived." Most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort in 1998._

Harry noticed that the rest of the chocolate frogs that Luna had in her arms all had the three of them on the back, until Harry noticed the odd one out. He plucked it out of the bunch and looked at the face of Neville Longbottom smiling shyly.

He'd never really been a collector of these, Ron himself though had had quite a few, but over the past few years it was just something that eventually faded until they completely forgot about it.

Harry showed Ron Neville's face on the back of the card and he grinned widely. 'I think Neville should see that one.' Harry chuckled.

'And these were in the shop?' Ron asked Luna, looking like he was a kid locked in Honeydukes overnight.

'Yes. They're like on _every_ chocolate frog.'

'This is really . . .' Hermione trailed off, thinking of an appropriate word.

'Brilliant?' Ron said cheerfully.

'More like embarrassing.' Hermione blushed, hiding her face into her hands.

Luna laughed and Harry joined in while Ron questionably looked at Hermione's reaction. She just shook her head and tried to smile away her embarrassment. She couldn't handle being on the back of the collector card so many children would collect. She couldn't stand going through town and have people stare at her.

Harry hoped that Hermione now understood how it felt for him. He smiled inwardly at the thought of that.

'Do you guys want to see the rest of the shop?' Luna asked, smiling tentatively.

'Hell yeah.' Ron exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. It was obvious to Harry that Ron was going to enjoy the attention the moment he walked into the shop.

'I'll um, be wandering around the place.' Harry said, pointing his thumb in the opposite direction and beginning to walk away down the path.

'I'll come with you!' Hermione said quickly, following into step beside him. Harry and Hermione walked down the roads silently, looking into the window of the shops and watching as the younger students ran past with smiles on their faces, their hands full of lollies and mysterious things from the joke shop.

Harry didn't know where he was walking, just that he was taking a familiar road that he knew. He was letting his conscious take him where ever, but the moment he reached the barbed wire fence and Hermione rested a hand on his arm, he finally took in the view.

The shrieking shack stood as still as ever, swaying slightly from the wind but besides that there was no movement, it moaned and creaked when it swayed, causing the place to feel eerie.

Without really thinking of what he was doing he slipped between the fence's wires and began to stride through the grass towards the abandoned house. He was going to face this whether or not he wanted to, even if he wasn't ready. It was no use waiting it off and having it hover above his head every time he went to Hogsmeade.

He opened up the door, it hanging half off its hinges, and walked silently through the dark, tattered house. Harry didn't know if Hermione was following him or not, he couldn't feel her presence; it felt too cold and dead in there, like no one had been there in _ages_. But to be honest Harry knew that that was a lie.

He walked towards the door frame of the small room and peered in, feeling his breath catch in his throat and nearly choke him. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, hand braced against the door frame, he put one foot inside the room and then another, then turning around as fast as he could and exiting the house altogether.

Harry sat on a rock in the front of the shack; waiting for Hermione to exit. She took a while and Harry hated her for it, because the longer she was in there the longer Harry had to sit there looking at it.

She stood in the door way to the house and took one look at Harry; he knew she was going to make a big thing out of it so he stood up like nothing was wrong, like he was just a friend waiting for her to come out of any ordinary house.

Walking back up the path Harry and Hermione met Ron in Honeydukes. He was looking at the rest of the chocolate frogs, picking up as many as he could and smiling to himself.

'You're going to get a stomach ache from all of those.' Said Hermione smoothly, taking a few out of his hands and putting them back.

'Not if you help me.' He picked them back up and handed them to her, giving her a wink.

Hermione shook her head and smiled.

Ron looked at Harry's face, 'Here.' her said, handing Harry one. 'You could use some cheering up.'

'Thanks?' Harry muttered.

'Bloody . . . Mood . . . swings . . . feelings . . . Ginny.' Ron mumbled incoherently, shuffling around the shop, Hermione in tow.

Hermione rolled her eyes over her shoulder so Harry could see and smiled; she picked up a lollypop and put it in her pile in her arms.

Harry thought that if he was going to be here in the shop he might as well get something, it would be a while before they could go again. So he went wandering around the shop, looking at sweets and people looking too. The smiles on the little kid's faces made Harry smile himself, he felt kind of odd being the only one in there that didn't have a smile on their face.

XX

'Come on Ron! Even if you don't have to try out again, I still need you there!' Harry demanded, chucking a book at Ron who was sitting on the couch in the common room. Hermione frowned at Harry's choice of weapon on Ron.

'No, I'm staying here with Hermione.' Ron said matter-of-factly.

'Ron get off you're lazy ass and just go okay? You couldn't _possibly_ make more a fool out of yourself than you usually do.' Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs to the boys dormitories, her broomstick in one hand and Ron's in the other.

'Point towards Ginny.' Harry said smiling as Ron rolled his eyes.

'Ron, if it makes you feel any better I'll be in the stands for you?' Hermione said reassuringly.

'Fine.' Ron exasperated, moving his arm from behind Hermione and standing up. He helped Hermione up and gave Ginny a cold stare as he walked past her towards the portrait hole. She thrust his broom towards him and he snatched it from her, in return she flipped him the bird.

Hermione gave Ginny a stern look and then climbed through the hole, Harry following behind her, with his own broom in his hands.

Ginny came through and Harry thought she needed help, so he offered her his hand, Harry thought she would reject it, but to his surprise Ginny grasped it firmly and smiled thanks.

'You nervous?' Harry asked, sparing Ginny a glance as they walked a couple of steps behind Ron and Hermione.

'Not really.' Ginny said nonchalantly.

'Mhmm, that's what everyone says. Really, on the inside, they're shitting themselves.' Harry smirked.

'What is there to be nervous about? I know you won't cut me.' Ginny said logically, smiling. 'You nervous?' Ginny asked, repeating Harry's previous words.

'Me?' Harry said in disbelief. 'What's there to be nervous about?'

Ginny walked ahead and spun around; walking backwards, 'After the try outs.' she flash him a grin before running down the corridor and out of sight.

'What's happening after the try outs?' Harry asked Hermione, coming into pace with her and Ron again.

'After?' Ron said, looking at Harry in confusion.

'Yeah, Ginny said I should be nervous.'

'I don't know about anything happening after the try outs.' Ron replied, 'Do you know anything Hermione?'

'No.' Hermione's short reply gave Harry the suspicion that she did know something about it, she just wasn't telling him.

They reached the Quidditch pitch and Hermione gave Ron a peck on the cheek and a soft pat on the chest before walking towards the stands to get a seat.

Harry towed his broom into the Gryffindor locker room and began to take off his shirt to replace it with his red and gold Quidditch robes. Oh how he just loved those two colours together, they made him feel like everything was normal. And the truth was; everything _was_ normal.

XX

Walking back out onto the middle of the pitch and telling people that they had not made the team made Harry feel a bit guilty. To be honest, he thought they had all be bloody fantastic! But seeing as there were only five positions available, it was a bit difficult.

He knew deep down that Ginny had been right and that he couldn't cut her from the team; she was just so . . . sexy? _No._ Harry thought _I didn't keep her on the team because I like her. I kept her on the team because she is the best out there._

He knew she had seen it coming though when he said her name, announcing that she was still on the team as Chaser. What had shocked Harry was when Liam had turned up and gotten the other position for Chaser. The remaining two beater positions filled in by Jack Hopser and Robert Hawkes, the last Chaser position given to a fourth year named Hannah Pike.

'Alright, um, great try out and I hope you don't all bloody screw this up and make me regret this.' Harry joked lightly. Liam had walked past and play punched Harry in the shoulder, 'It's alright Harry,' He grinned widely, 'We got this!'

Harry watched as Liam ran out of the locker room.

'I should have just stayed in the common room. It would have been a lot cooler and a lot more relaxing. It's the bloody weekend for crying out loud!' Ron said irritably, walking past Harry and over to Hermione who hugged him and walked away. Obviously they had better things to do than wait for him.

'Meet you in the common room?' Harry yelled.

Ron raised his thumb above his head, signalling Harry the okay.

Everyone was out of the change room so Harry began to change into his jeans and top; feeling more comfortable without everyone staring at him and all of his battle scars.

Just as he was doing up the buttons to his shirt, he heard a bang sound; like a locker closing. Harry's head instantly snapped up, his hands dropping from the buttons on his shirt to his wand.

Harry had presumed the place was vacant.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around, his wand against their throat. 'Put the wand away you silly boy.' Ginny giggled, walking lightly over to a locker and opening it, taking out her bag and clothes that were stuffed in it.

She noticed his stare and frowned. 'It's rude to stare you know.'

Harry immediately turned around to face his own locker, embarrassed by getting told off.

Seconds ticked by and Harry was still standing there facing the locker, doing nothing.

'Psst.' Ginny's voice whispered from behind his ear. He turned his head slowly around and got the full impact of her lips as they pressed against his. She started out sweet but it soon turned rough, pressing herself nearer to him. She had him up against the locker until they swapped and _he_ was pressing _her_ against the locker. He could feel every part of her against him, and he couldn't deny that he liked it.

'I love you.' He said between kisses.

'Right back at you.' She grinned.

Their conversation was put on pause as they both began to snog fiercely. Harry hadn't noticed until his hands began to travel up from her waist to her back that she didn't have a shirt on. He paused mid-kiss and regretted looking down at her green bra. 'Um, Ginny?' He said cautiously, trying to avoid looking at her torso.

'Yes?' she pulled away and noticed his averted eyes. 'Oh, sure. Okay.' She peeled herself off the locker and picked up her shirt from the top of her bag. 'Happy Harry?' She put the shirt over her bra.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that. Obviously he had liked what he had seen, but he didn't want to make her feel like they had to rush things. 'I'm happy as long as you're happy.' He said like any other cheesy, cliché boy.

'Ha, ha.' She said, coming closer to him and resting her hands on his chest, going up on her tip-toes and kissing him once on the lips. 'I think I might have to go. Hermione might begin to think I locked you up in a cage.' She giggled and began to pack up her bag.

'Wait? You told Hermione?'

Ginny smiled sweetly before walking out the door, her bag over her shoulder.

'Merlin.' Harry said to himself, running a hand through his hair before actually coming back into reality.

From what Harry could gather as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room was that he and Ginny were finally together again. If that was what that kiss had meant. Shit. He should have probably asked her what it _did_ mean.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole and his eyes scanned the common room for Ron and Hermione. They were both sitting comfortably on the couch together, hands intertwined. Ron was the first to look up, 'What took you so long?'

Harry's eyes flickered towards Hermione for a second, she had a smirk on her face, 'I, um, got caught up talking to someone.'

'Neville?' Ron predicted, 'Merlin, if I hear any more about this African Artega – Artegab – _plants_! I seriously am going to _stupefy_ him.'

'Ron, no need to be so harsh, he's finally found something he's interested in and no one is really supporting him.' Hermione said.

'Then why don't you support him?' Ron said matter-of-factly.

'I do, but if you hadn't noticed I have classes to attend and I don't always have spare time to go visit him.' She retorted.

Harry sighed and sat down next to Ron on the couch, falling into the pattern of scanning the room for Ginny. She appeared to be in one of the corners sitting next to a brunette fifth year. She must have felt his gaze because she turned and looked at him, giving him a sweet smile before turning back to her friend.

Hermione was giving Harry a sweet stare all through dinner in the Great Hall. Obviously she was in on what was going on between Harry and Ginny.

**Woot to me :) another chapter complete, and I thought I wasn't going to get this one finished. Well that just goes to show what can happen if you stick your mind to it ;)**

**I'm posting this in a sort of a hurry, I really didn't mean to though, I was suppose to have posted this this morning but I ended up having to drop my little sister off at the bus stop and then waiting another 20 minutes there, so by the time I got back to the house I was running late for school :/**

**School Holidays! So that means I am going to be able to have more time writing more up *both thumbs up, with a MASSIVE grin on face*.**

**Story of the Week: **_**Albus Potter and the Eagles Watch **_**by Astrea Severin Orion Black. I really enjoyed it, so I hope you do too :D**


	9. Parent's Letter

**I enjoyed writing this one; it's been something that I've wanted to put in since the beginning. I just didn't know **_**when**_** I should put it in; now seemed like the right time.**

**A thanks to all who added this to their Story Alerts and Favourites. This was by far the **_**most**_** I have gotten for any chapter when opening up my email box to read the alerts and favourites :)**

**Story Alerts: ****SlytherinHawkins105, Guldstrand, President spy, keitaro528, storyteller1333, kittykatkitkat, LilyPotterThe2ndXoxo and Dark and Light Writer.**

**Favourites: Lady Eleanor Boleyn, sp****ydrgurl9, ****lucypotter13, keitaro528, LilyPotterThe2ndXoxo**

**I'm curious, if you would be so kind to put in your next review how you came across this fic? I've been interested for a couple of weeks now :} D**

* * *

'When are you going to tell Ron?' Hermione asked Harry casually down in the Great Hall. Harry was sitting next to Ginny who was eating breakfast with a type of apatite he didn't know she had. She chocked halfway on a bagel when Hermione popped the question out of thin air, Harry looked concerned for a moment but she brushed his help away. Sitting up straight again she looked at Hermione in shock. 'Why does Harry have to tell him? Ron would bloody kill him. _Again!_' She gaped.

'_Harry_ doesn't have to tell him _alone_.' She smirked. 'And I hardly think he would kill Harry. Considering how coolly he's been about leaving you two together in the same room. _Alone_.' She pointed out.

'Yes, well he's still under the impression that I'm ignoring Harry.' Ginny stated.

'Well the more you two hang out with each other, I doubt he won't get the message.'

'Well then he can just figure it out for himself.' Ginny said, closing the conversation by biting into her bagel again, more fiercely this time.

Harry looked at Ginny and stole the end of her bagel, chewing on it before she could react. She poked her tongue out at him when he grinned in triumph.

Hermione sighed and pulled her book up her face that she was reading; blocking Harry and Ginny from view.

The flapping of their wings was heard before the hundreds of owls appeared, swooping down to their owners with parcels and envelopes in their beaks. Harry watched as a tiny grey owl swooped down to Hermione, landing on the top of her book which she still had in her hands. She lowered it and the owl hopped down onto the table. She grabbed the envelope from its beak and it flew away.

She looked at the front of it and smiled, turning it around and breaking the seal. Taking the letter from inside she began to read it, her cheeks getting redder as she got further and further into it.

Harry realized that there were two pages but Hermione lowered it and tried to hide it after only reading the first page.

It appeared Ginny too had noticed because she leaned forward across the table and took it from Hermione's grasp, her Quidditch skills to quick for Hermione.

Hermione made an attack for the letter, her face as bright as Ginny's hair, if possible brighter, but missed.

Ginny looked smug at her victory but as she began to read it she too lowered it and began to flush slightly. 'Can I please have it back?' Hermione asked quietly, but politely.

Ginny reached across the table to give it to Hermione but Harry was curious to see what they were both blushing about. It appeared to be embarrassing and he couldn't help himself. Snatching it from Ginny who was handing it to Hermione, Harry turned his back on Ginny who had tried to grab it back. Hermione was _mega_ blushing and muttering under her breath, 'No, no, no. Damn. Shit.'

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your father's been muttering around the house about you being his "little girl" still. But I've told him time and time again that you aren't that "little girl" anymore, you've grown up into one beautiful, smart young woman, whom I am proud to call my daughter. _

_Your father has also been worrying about your Ronald. He does believe that he is good for you, considering you've spent years with him at school and have done dangerous things together; showing true commitment and trust. But your father is complaining about how close you two actually are. He knows you are legal to do what you please and that he can trust your judgment, even if it means following Harry on another death quest, (which seems to occur quiet frequently) or if it means sleeping with Ronald._

_Okay, I've babbled enough, really your father is worried about what you told us earlier this year. He still thinks you're too young to sleep with Ron, (I say different). He also thinks he's too young to be a grandparent if you end up pregnant because you did something wrong (which I highly doubt will happen). But just to be on the safe side he made me attach the spare parchment . . ._

Harry stopped reading there and looked up too Hermione's already red face, He handed her the letter. 'Sorry.' He apologized.

Hermione shrugged and stuffed the letter into her robes. 'You were eventually going to find out sooner or later.' She mumbled, not meeting his stare.

There was an awkward silence which was filled by most of the people eating in the Great Hall; including Ginny who was trying not to even be there at all. 'I suppose maybe that was what Ron wanted to tell me the other week . . .' Harry said, breaking the silence. 'He wasn't sure though that you would agree with his decision.'

'Harry, just stop trying to make small talk okay?' Hermione eventually said, pulling the book once again up to her face.

Harry sighed and faced Ginny who was looking at her plate, deep in thought.

'Well how do you think _we_ should tell Ron about _us_?' Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist.

'We're not going to tell him.' She said determined to stick to her opinion.

'How about . . . our first win in Quidditch? In the common room, where _everyone_ can _see_ us. We'll see if Ron can figure it out then?' He winked.

Ginny laughed and swatted his arm. 'Just like in your sixth year?' She asked.

Harry pretended to think for a moment, stroking his chin like he had an evil beard and grinning, 'How about more exaggerated?'

'Suits me.' She smiled.

'Argh!' Hermione groaned in frustration, slamming her book shut and getting out of her seat, she treaded heavily down the Hall and exited the door, turning into the Entrance Hall and going towards the Grand Staircase.

'She can't avoid us all day.' Harry said.

'I don't know about that. Hermione's pretty good at avoiding people; she knows a lot of hidden places in the library that not many people know about.' Ginny stated.

'I don't disagree with that.' He said fairly, 'It's just that I _could_ stalk her on the Marauder's Map.' He grinned.

'Just let her cool down. She didn't want you to know about that letter obviously.'

'Hey, you don't get out so easily too, you took the letter off her first.' He teased.

'Fine, then.' She smiled, chucking at bagel at him.

XX

Ron, Ginny, Luna and Harry were all down near the lake, Ginny and Luna were skipping pebbles across the lakes black surface and Harry and Ron were both leaning against a tree trunk. They weren't having a conversation, just listening to the girls throw their pebbles. From what Harry could hear; Luna and Neville were having trouble with their relationship. Apparently they were having a dispute about Nefrons. Whatever they were.

'Hermione got a letter this morning.' Harry began, disrupting their silence.

'Mmm.' Ron replied, his eyes closed, bathing in the last remaining sun of autumn. The clouds had begun to roll in and Harry could tell that the rains and storms were just beginning.

'It was from her parents.' He continued slowly, watching Ron's reaction.

'Mmm.' He repeated.

'They mentioned you.'

'Mmm.'

'And Hermione.'

Ron _tsk_-ed, 'They're her parents, 'course they'd mention her.'

'They mentioned how much they trust you with their "little girl".'

'Mmm.'

Harry paused, and then decided he should just say it. 'They mentioned what you and Hermione have planned.'

Ron's eyebrows furrowed but his eyes remained closed. 'Planned? I never told her parent's about her surprised birthday party.'

Harry mentally sighed. He knew Ron was trying to avert the conversation, though the mention of Hermione's birthday reminded him to get her a present. 'Ron, just give up trying to make out that you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you and Hermione are planning on sleeping together.'

Ron's eyes snapped open, he looked uncomfortable. 'I wouldn't say "sleeping", more like . . . heavy . . . snogging?' he seemed to be lost for words and yet tumbling over them at the same time. He kept blinking really fast and avoiding Harry's eyes.

'Oh come off it! I read the letter myself and even though her parent's didn't specifically say "sex", it was quite clear when they kept repeating "sleep". Though she'll probably tell you herself about the letter later on.' Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ron _harrump_hed and closed his eyes again, after about ten minutes he muttered something that sounded like "It's probably not going to happen".

'What makes you say that?' Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Ginny, who looked incredibly _stunning_ in the sun.

'Well I know Hermione loves me and all, but why should she waste her virginity on _me_?'

'What makes you think she's a virgin?' Harry teased.

Ron's eyes snapped open and he looked at Harry worried. 'You think she isn't?' There was a slight nerve in his words.

'Ron, relax. Even though I honestly don't want to be thinking about my best friend and her virginity, I have no hesitation in saying that she has_ not slept with anyone_.'

'Not even Krum?' he mumbled.

'Not even Krum.' Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, 'If it makes you feel any better I could ask Ginny, Hermione tells her everything.'

Ron hesitated, 'Oh, alright. Don't make it look too obvious.'

'Ron honestly! Why would she tell her _parents_ if she wasn't still a virgin?'

He contemplated this for a moment. 'I think your right about that one.'

'Exactly! But why would you be worrying about her "wasting" it on _you_?'

'Well maybe we won't work out and . . . and . . . she . . .'

'You're nervous aren't you?' Harry chuckled.

Ron flushed a brilliant red, answering Harry's question. Harry began to laugh, curling in on himself and clutching his stomach.

Ron stood his ground for a moment before smacking Harry hard across the head.

'Ow! Why'd you –'

'It's not funny!'

'Okay!'

'I'm more scared than nervous actually . . .' Ron admitted.

'Scared? Of what exactly? Sharing the same bed and loosing an argument with her then getting hexed into the next generation?' Harry smiled at his joke.

'Ha. Ha.' Ron said sarcastically. 'I'm actually scared of screwing up.'

'Okay, maybe I'm not the best at giving this sort of advice; maybe you should . . . ask a brother? You have plenty to choose from.' Harry said hurriedly.

'Not bloody likely! They'll laugh like a bloody pack of hyenas at me.'

'Alright then! That plan is out.' Harry watched as Luna and Ginny now sat at the edge of the lake, their feet bare and feeling the green grass.

Ron and Harry were quiet for a moment, watching the clouds roll in above their heads.

'Do _your_ parents know?' Harry finally asked.

'Not really.' He mused, 'Though I doubt they don't see it coming soon.'

Harry nodded his head once.

Changing the topic after a moment of silence which, was filled by the girls giggles, Harry began to ask Ron about assignments and homework which they had left to pile up.

Professor Pierce was by far the slackest teacher in giving them homework and essays. He had told them that he didn't like them wasting their youth on unnecessary stuff; so in return of not giving them assignments and essays, he had told them that they all better pay better attention and ace the class.

Hermione was unstable the first couple of days, going through her pile of homework and freaking out when she thought she had lost her homework. It took her a couple of days to get use to the lack of homework, Harry and Ron actually thought it was kind of brilliant.

'When's the next Quidditch practise?' Ron asked from one side of the tree.

'Um, Wednesday I think. I don't know, I haven't thought much about it actually.' Truth be told, all he had been thinking about was Ginny. As he looked down at her from a branch in the tree, his mind wandered to the other day in the Gryffindor Locker room.

'Do you know where Hermione is?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, in the library, farthest right corner in the restricted section.' Harry said nonchalantly.

Ron cocked an eyebrow in question. Harry waved him the Maruanders Map from the other side of the tree. Ron chuckled, 'What is she doing there?'

'Avoiding me.' Harry replied with a lopsided grin.

'Why?'

'Because I read the letter from her parents.'

'What'd' you read it for then?'

'Well it's not like I knew what was on it! Hermione was blushing when she was reading it so Ginny snatched it from her, and then my curiosity got the best of me and I took it from Ginny.'

Ron groaned, 'Oh, that's just _brilliant_! Ginny knows? Now my parents are _definitely _going to know!'

'I know what?' Ginny pipped up, grabbing a branch and pulling herself up into the tree.

'That you're a pain in the rear end.' Ron grumbled.

'Hello Harry, Ron.' Luna said, pulling herself too up into the tree. The tree was now becoming crowded.

'Hello Luna.' Harry replied politely.

'Hey.' Ron said not as friendly.

'What's got your knickers in a twist?' Ginny said irritably at Ron.

Ron didn't say anything but crossed his arms across his chest childishly.

'_The_ letter.' Harry answered, earning him a dagger look from Ron.

There was an awkward silence, which Luna filled in with humming quietly to herself while looking at a leaf, 'What letter?'

Everyone's muscles froze and when no one answered she finally turned away from the leaf and looked at them. 'Oh, if you don't want to tell me that's fine; I wouldn't want to intrude.'

Ginny smiled softly at Harry for a moment before dropping gracefully from the tree, 'Come on Luna, let's go see if there is any food left in the Hall to eat.'

Luna waved to Harry and Ron before dropping from the tree just as gracefully and skipping up the trail towards the castle, Ginny following.

'Did you notice she didn't have her cupcake earrings in?' Ron said after a moment.

'Maybe they were hurting her ears?' Harry tried to reason.

'Not likely, maybe the thing between her and Neville is a lot bigger. Like what the hell is a Nefron!'

'I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask her.' Harry smirked.

'I think I'll stick with having no clue.'

XX

Harry was pinning up the notice for when the next Quidditch practise would be up on the notice board when Liam came in and sat on the couch mumbling about vile first year Slytherin's.

'What'd they do this time?' Harry asked Liam curiously.

'What?' He spun around, 'Oh, they're all nutters they are! I was walking down one of the corridors near the second floor and they were all fighting, shooting spells at each other. So I tried to break it up and then Professor Flitwick came and saw us and we lost twenty house points because he thought I was fighting _against_ them! Talk about misunderstanding!' He exasperated.

'Did they mention what they were fighting over?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, but they kept on mentioning failing something, and then another one would yell to the other one that they would of done it better.' He shrugged. 'Probably about homework or an assignment, you know how tough it was first year.'

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He liked Liam; Liam treated him like any other person, no special treatment. Liam tilted his head up a bit, getting a view of the notice board. 'When's the next practise?'

'Wednesday.'

'Great!' Liam exclaimed, dragging out a stack of books and his quill, his back towards Harry.

Harry laughed then tried to cover it up with a cough. Liam looked at Harry again, the question readable in his eyes.

'Did of any of the spells hit you?'

'No . . . Yeah, I think one. Why?'

'Oh, it's just that you have a burnt patch on the back of your head.' Harry chuckled.

Liam reached his hand through the back of his hair brown and stopped when he got to the thinned out part. 'Those Slytherin's! I swear . . .' He left the threat open. 'Merlin, and they just left me to walk through the school like _this_! Geez, I even walked past . . .' Liam's eyes widened and his cheeks seemed to redden a little.

Harry had the feeling that Liam must have had a crush on someone. Chuckling, Harry walked past and patted him on the shoulder, 'It's just hair mate.' He grinned, 'Are you a wizard or not? A simple spell can fix it.'

Liam began to mumble incoherently, looking at his homework, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Hey, Harry, could you help me with this one.' He motioned towards his parchment.

Harry came over and helped Liam till dinner, going up to his room only to retrieve his own homework before joining Liam again.

Harry and Liam walked into the Great Hall, hungry for some dinner. Harry noticed that Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville all were sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Harry slid down next to Ginny, who grasped his hand under the table. Keeping up the façade of ignoring Harry; Ginny continued her conversation with Neville.

Ginny's hand felt nice in Harry's, they were warm and soft. One time Harry thought he saw the corner of Ginny's mouth twitch into a smile while he was using his thumb to massage the back of her hand, but she frowned and composed her "I'm mad at Harry" poker-face.

'And it was like "boom!" and they all like, scampered away.' Neville described.

'Where do you think they all went?' Harry asked.

'I don't know; probably back to their Slytherin dungeon.'

'Ruddy Slytherin's! They're like _everywhere_ they are. Hufflepuff's as well, you can't turn a corner of this castle without running into a dozen of them. I would have liked to have seen some new Gryffindor's this year, we only got three. _Three!_' Liam cried out.

'I know it was weird wasn't it? I checked the library; it's never happened before. The lowest there has been was fifteen, and that was for Ravenclaw.' Hermione stated.

'Hufflepuff got most of them though didn't they?' Ron asked.

'Yes, then obviously Slytherin.' Hermione said.

In Harry's head he mulled this over. If he could remember right – Slytherin were for the cunning students, meaning all the new Slytherin's (and there were a lot) were going to cause some trouble.

McGonagall stood up to the podium, her eyes gazing over the students. Slowly the hall quietened down and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. McGonagall had a look in her eye that meant trouble. 'Now, I don't want to end this day with something as _ridiculous_ as this, but it's beginning to get out of hand.' She drew in a visible deep breath, '_No magic in the hallways_. _That means no fighting or duelling or what so ever! I can't stress this out any further_, _it's absurd that you think that just because you're at a school where you can learn magic it means that you can go blow something_ **up**!' Her eyes darted towards the Slytherin table but she tried to cover it up by making them continue across the hall to each other table.

'At the rate some of you first years are going, none of you will be seeing your second year! Going around the castle and picking fights with each other, blowing it up when it's just been re-built.' Her eyes meet Harry's. 'Some of us gave up _everything_ just so that you can have a future,' she looked back at the Slytherin table, 'And by blowing it up is a poor way of repaying us.' Her stiff posture slumped a bit, meaning the worst was over. 'Any more students caught using magic in the corridors will have detention.' Her lips became tight. 'For a month.'

She waved her wand once in the air and the food began to pile up on the gold plates. Harry tucked into some chicken, watching Ginny out of the corner of his eye the whole time.

'Slytherin's will never change . . .'

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Sir Nicholas sitting next to him, eyeing the Slytherin table.

'Hello Sir Nicholas.' Harry smiled.

'Hello Harry. Enjoying your meal?' He smiled politely back.

'Yes. How are you Sir Nicholas?'

'Good my boy, although Peeves has been quiet maddening, zooming about the third floor wreaking havoc as per usual.'

Harry chuckled.

'How about you? Coming back to Hogwarts unannounced like that; must be frustrating when you don't have a choice either.' Sir Nicholas asked tilting his head to the side slightly; careful not to tip his head too far as to make it slide off.

'It's endurable; just have to know how to make it more fun, that's the key.'

'Great to hear that you're making the most out of it.' He replied, 'Now if you excuse me, I want to have a word with Professor McGonagall before dinner is over.' And with that he got up and hovered his way down to McGonagall.

With their bellies full, everyone in the Great Hall made their way towards their dorms. Harry's hand empty and cold without Ginny's in it, he didn't know when the next time he would be able to hold it again would be but he hoped it would be soon.

* * *

**Another Chapter complete! Yay! I even published it early :D**

**Okay, now the good stuff is going to happen :) hold onto your broomsticks or wands or . . . hats? It's going to be a bumpy ride!**

**Story of the Week: **_**The Best Friend You Never Know You Had**_** By Choices HP.**


	10. Memorial Room

**Here's another chapter :) I would like to thank Mistress of Magic22 for giving me the idea, it was a beautiful idea and I personally think that it would have been nice if they had actually made one of these in the castle. Oh and I thought it fitted real well if I put it on that floor. Seeing as the Room of Requirement is on the fifth floor and it would be **_**completely**_** wrong to put it on the same floor.**

**Thanks to these people for adding me to their Alerts/Favourites :D**

**Story Alert: trtldx123, cheerpandagal, Harry Rulz 13.**

**Favourite Story: misssmeden, **

**Thanks to MusicRox526 for adding me to her Favourite Authors list and also her Author Alert *raises butterbeer glass* drinks are one me tonight XD**

* * *

'Well if it isn't Mr. Harry Evil Plotter! Planning on killing any other dark wizards any time soon?' Peeves cackled near a chandelier, thrusting a stick around like a sword.

'No.' Harry replied nonchalantly, walking along a third floor corridor with Hermione and Ron beside him.

'Not going to drop dead on the floor anytime soon?' Peeves laughed, falling from a great height then stopping right in front of Harry, his tongue sticking out and his eyes crossed.

'Nope.'

Peeves frowned at the lack of attention he was receiving from Harry. 'I always admired you Harry Evil Plotter. I've always wanted to speak to snakes,' He blew a raspberry, trying to make a hissing sound, 'but between you and me,' he leaned closer to Harry's ear. Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I think Voldy would have killed _himself_ if he had seen _me_ coming to finish him off.' Peeves cackled real loudly, soaring up into the air and doing a back-flip. He came back down, hovering next to Harry who was still ignoring him and walking towards his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Peeves was resting on his back, his arms behind his head, hovering casually beside Harry. He looked at Harry and Harry tried his best to ignore him until he moved onto annoying Hermione and Ron.

'Oh, _love!_ How I just . . . Hate it.' He frowned, and tore apart Hermione and Ron's hands. Hermione pulled back from Peeves's touch and cradled her hand in her chest.

'Okay, Peeves,' Ron said, 'I think you should go bother someone else now.'

'Nah, you are more entertaining than trying to make Nearly Headless Nicks head fall off.'

Ron groaned and swatted at Peeves.

'Oh, you don't play nice do you Carrot.' Peeves teased. 'Oh well, Mr. Harry Evil Plotter always welcomes me.' He flew over to Harry once more and rested on top of his head. Harry sighed and pretended that Peeves wasn't there.

'Where you lot heading any ways?' Peeves asked.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts.' Ron said coldly, folding his arms across his chest irritably.

'Why you need that for? You can take on 'bout anything Plotter.'

'Thanks?' Harry replied turning another corner.

They were silent for a moment except for Peeves dreadful singing, and then Peeves spoke. 'Do you lot of miss-fits want to try out the new room?'

'New room?' Harry asked.

'No.' Ron said quickly, though it was clear that he wasn't going to change his answer.

'Oh pleeeease. I've been trying to get someone to go into it for _ages_ and no one . . . well no one stays around long enough.'

'I wonder why?' Ron mumbled.

Peeves ignored him. 'Come on Plotter!' Harry thought he would never hear Peeves whine. Ever.

'What exactly is in this room? Flesh Eating Slugs that are going to attack us the moment we open the door? Or are we going to get covered in chalk the second we walk through the door?' Harry asked.

'No.' Peeves swiftly brought his hand up to his heart, 'I swear!'

'I still don't buy it.' Ron muttered.

'Harry let's just go to class.' Hermione said, taking Ron's hand again.

'Well you two can go, I want to see this room Peeves is so eager to show us.'

Hermione gave Harry a you're-going-to-get-it look as Harry began to follow Peeves who was doing loops in the air clapping his hands.

'Oh you'll like this Plot-Potter.' He said smiling broadly.

'I just hope I don't regret this later.' Harry mumbled, following Peeves through the corridors. 'So how did you come across this room?' Harry asked Peeves curiously.

'Chalk Lady told me not to tell anyone while they were building it. So naturally I just _have_ to show someone!' He grinned.

'Chalk Lady? You don't mean Professor McGonagall?' Harry asked.

'I wouldn't really consider her a Professor seeing as all she does is yell.' Peeves scoff at.

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted his bag on his shoulder, Peeves seemed to be taking his time and Harry was going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Pierce wouldn't be pleased.

'How much further?' Harry complained, his patience running thin.

'I thought I would take you the long way!' Peeves gleamed at his idea.

Harry cursed under his breath.

'I heard that! Naughty Potty Mouth!' Peeves scorned.

'Can you just bloody show me this room already? Or were you just making all this up to get me into trouble?' Harry argued.

'Get Naughty Potty Mouth into trouble? _Never!_' He hovered in front of a blank wall which held a knight's armour near it.

'Well? Where is this room?' Harry said irritated.

'Say a name.' Peeves encouraged, now sitting crossed legged upside down.

'Name? Who's name?'

'I don't know. Chalk Lady said something about saying a name of someone who died.'

'Well that helps.' Harry rolled his eyes. He turned to leave, hoping that he could get back to class in time and not be too late.

'Wait!' Peeves flew in front of Harry and held his hands out like stop signs, 'say that Carrot Top boy's brother's name! Umm, George?'

'Fred you mean?'

'Was it Fred? Never could tell the difference between them.' Peeves said carelessly.

'Fred.' Harry said again to nothing in particular.

'Nonononono.' Peeves groaned. 'Say their last name too.'

'Fred Weasley.' Harry said frowning now from Peeves's lack of manners.

The wall made a slow groan and slowly a large golden door appeared. It didn't have any door handles but was covered in a series of intricate swirl designs.

Harry looked at Peeves, his eyes wide. Peeves was looking at the door with a gigantic grin on plastered onto his face. 'Told ya!'

'Yes you did . . .' Harry said amazed at what was in now in front of him. 'How do I open it?' He looked at Peeves who was now doing a little dance with his feet.

'You have to say the name again.'

'Fred Weasley.' Harry said again. The door swung open without even a hint of creaking of age or heavy weight and inside on the opposite end of the room was a saucer with an orange flickering flame.

Harry took one look at Peeves who zoomed in before Harry could even mutter a word and was looping around the new area.

'Merlin's Beard.' Harry mused, taking a step inside the room and spinning back around as the door closed and sealed itself up, leaving behind a blank wall which was beginning to write _Harry Potter_ up in the top left corner in delicate silver writing.

Harry stumbled over to another wall, reading through the golden names that were already on it and feeling his heart constrict as he read across familiar names.

_Fred Weasley __(1978)_

_Colin Creevey__ (1981)_

_Remus Lupin__ (1960)_

_Nymphadora Lupin__ (1973)_

Harry stood opened mouth as he read all the names of his friends and people he knew. He looked around himself, taking in the other names printed on the other three walls. Taking no notice of Peeves who was whizzing around the room pointing at what he thought were funny names, Harry made his way towards the saucer. Behind it in golden letters were the words '_Resting In Piece Opens Up The Golden Doors Of New Adventures'._

Peering into the water that lay around it like a moat, Peeves scared him by whispering, 'You got a coin on ya?'

'I'm not giving you my money!' Harry said, stashing his hands into his pockets protectively.

'No, Potty Mouth, chuck a coin into the water.' Peeves rolled his eyes and began to swim through the water.

Harry looked at Peeves for a moment, unsure. Pulling his hand slowly out of his pocket and staring at the harmless gold galleon, Harry tossed it into the water.

'Tsk, so expected that!' Peeves said, his tone showing how unimpressed he was as he looked into the water and then called out 'Bye Potty Mouth!' as he disappeared through the blank wall back to the castle hall.

Harry frowned and bent over to see what Peeves had been bored about. He had only chucked in a coin, hadn't he said to? Now though, looking into the clear, empty water was a white lily, lying on the bottom of the moat.

Harry's eyes widened for a second before a delicate smile formed on his lips. He hadn't expected his coin to turn into a flower, though a lily was sort of expected. No wonder Peeves had been uninterested.

Harry stared at the flower, watching as smooth ripples fell across it and gently moved it.

Finally ready to leave Harry walked back towards the wall he had originally come through, but was stumped because he didn't know how to get out. Damn Peeves, he hadn't told him. Probably did it on purpose though, wanting to get a laugh out of something.

Sighing and saying "Fred Weasley" again, Harry waited for the door to reappear. But it didn't. Harry frowned in frustration and said "Remus Lupin".

Still no sign. Growling in irritation, Harry sat cross legged down on the stoned floor, facing the wall, his hand balled up against his cheek. Staring intently at it like with enough brain power it would just magically open for him, he sat there for minutes on end.

Hermione and Ron should have at least been worried about him; he hadn't showed up to their first class of the day. He had said he wouldn't take long. That was a lie.

Whilst in his boredom of being locked in the room for hours on end, Harry resorted to catching up with the homework in his bag, going through his Charms and Potions.

Harry's stomach growled with hunger; he had missed lunch and was going to, at this rate, miss dinner as well.

Feeling bored he began to talk to himself, which he felt like a complete fool for doing when he thought back on it later on. "_Hey Harry, how are you going?" _

"_Great. I'm trapped in a room without a door and I don't know how to get out. What about you?" _

"_Terrific. I'm starving because I'm too trapped in a room without a door and have no means of escape."_

After going around the room numerous times, reading the names of all who had died for a better world (and unfortunately for him as well) he sat back down and rested against his bag, facing the big empty wall with his name in the corner.

Sighing and closing his eyes Harry mumbled to himself 'At least I can rest in peace.'

There was a quiet groan and Harry's eyes snapped open. The door had appeared again.

Its golden doors were open and Harry could see the hall on the other side of them.

Swiftly swiping his bag up and hanging it over his shoulder, Harry walked out of the doors, eager to leave and eat something. Looking back over his shoulder as he exited the room, the doors shut silently behind him, leaving the impression that nothing had been there at all.

Taking note of a painting of a blue person riding a zebra, Harry went at a sprint towards Gryffindor Common Room. He had already missed dinner and was running on his reserved energy.

'Giant Squid.' Harry called as he came closer to the Fat Lady's portrait. She looked stunned to see him running towards her but opened up anyway, letting him run inside and crash into Ron.

'Ow.' Ron complained, rubbing his nose which was slowly turning a shade red. 'Harry!' He exclaimed. 'Where have you been mate? We looked _everywhere_ –'

'Where's Hermione?' Harry huffed, getting back up and giving Ron a hand.

'She's um,' He turned scarlet, the red seeping from his nose to cover the rest of his face, he coughed, clearing his throat, 'she's in her room.'

Harry looked at Ron raising an incredulous eyebrow. 'She isn't is she?'

'Ye-no.' Ron said under Harry's stare.

'Where is she then?'

'Our –'

'Harry!' Hermione cried, jumping down the last few steps leading to the boy's dorms and running over to Harry, choking him in a tight hug. She stepped back, giving him some room to breathe, '_Where have you been all day!_' she scolded, slapping him on the chest. It was clear that she had been worried because her eyes were becoming watery.

'In the room Peeves wanted to show us.' He panted, catching his breath from Hermione's tight hug.

'There really is a room?' Ron asked.

'But what took you so long?' Hermione demanded.

'Well he showed me how to get _in_, but now how to get _out, _and he had already left by then.'

'What's so hard about going through a door?' Ron asked sceptical.

'Nothing! But that's only if the door _is_ there.' Harry replied.

'What so the door disappears?' Ron said.

Harry groaned, 'Yes, Merlin! How about you just come and see it for yourselves.' He tugged on Hermione's sleeve but she pulled back.

'Just wait! You must be _starving_!' She said, rushing over to a table and picking up some sandwiches.

'Thanks.' Harry threw his bag on a chair in the room and accepted the sandwiches, stuffing them in his mouth as he rushed back out of the portrait and back down the Grand Staircase, Ron and Hermione following

'Mate, how bloody long does it take to get there?' Ron complained, slowing down to a walk.

'Peeves only showed me the long way.'

Ron's face contorted into a face of disgust.

'His kind of joke.' Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

'Well how much farther?' Hermione said, annoyance written on her face.

'Just a bit – _aha!_' Harry said, pointing to the portrait of the blue person riding the zebra over a fence. 'Just around here.' He pointed to the blank wall.

'What do you do now?' Ron asked staring at the wall like it was the stupidest thing.

'Fred Weasley.' Harry said smirking as Hermione's and Ron's faces froze as the golden door appeared, Harry repeated Fred's name once again and the door opened up in front of them.

'Merlin's Pants.' Ron gasped.

Hermione didn't even slap Ron for his foul language for she too was gawking at the big doors.

Harry walked in and Ron and Hermione both mentally shook themselves, following behind.

'What is this place?' Hermione asked.

'It's a memorial.' Harry replied honestly.

The soft groan of the door disappearing left Hermione and Ron rooted to the spot. There was no way out now.

Hermione gasped as she noticed the silver writing write _Ronald Weasley_ under _Harry Potter_.

'Cool.' Ron said looking at the same thing Hermione and Harry were.

Under Ron's name it then began to write _Hermione Granger_.

Harry, seeing this before, walked over to the saucer and stared at his single lily floating under the water.

Hermione and Ron got over the shock of the writing appearing out of nowhere and began to read the names on the walls. Hermione softly traced her fingers over the names she knew, holding back tears that were going to escape without her permission.

Ron walked over to Harry and stood behind him. 'The lily yours?'

Harry nodded.

'Where'd you get it?'

Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out another gold galleon, placing it into Ron's hand.

'Harry, I've said it before, I don't want your m –'

'Throw it into the water.' Harry said monotonously.

Ron raised an eyebrow but gently let the coin slip from his hand and into the water. From the second the coin hit the water and the ripples obscured it, it turned into a pure white rose and sunk to the bottom of the moat.

Ron's eyes resembled those of bugs, his jaw fell open.

Hermione finally joined them, her eyes were all watery. She took one look at the flowers in the bottom of the moat and her eyebrows furrowed, she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand; that hand Harry grasped and placed another gold coin in.

Harry silently nodded his head towards the moat and stared at his lily.

Hermione dropped the gold coin into the water and it too, the second it hit the water's surface, turned into a beautiful, silky, pink tulip.

Hermione gasped and then whispered 'Beautiful.' Before the tears overwhelmed her and she couldn't say anything more. She soaked Ron's t-shirt as she cried on his shoulder, him patting her on the shoulder hesitantly, not expecting her to break down right there.

He looked over at Harry and mouthed "_help_".

Harry smiled slightly before patting Hermione on the shoulder and walking back over to the big blank wall they had come through.

Harry knew that to get out the words weren't "At least I can rest in peace." But actually "rest in peace." It only made sense considering it was a memorial after all, and that they told you in the gold writing behind the flame.

'Rest in peace.' Harry mused, watching the golden door appear again and open up.

Ron looked tentatively at Hermione who was beginning to pull herself back together again and was wiping the last remaining tears from her eyes. He ushered her forward and they left through the big doors, the doors shutting themselves behind them and disappearing again.

'If I knew you were going to break down I wouldn't have brought you.' Harry teased, sparing Hermione a glance as they walked back towards Gryffindor tower.

Hermione slapped Harry on the arm real hard before crossing her arms defensively across her chest. 'I bet I won't be the only one to cry.'

'That's if anyone else finds out about it.' Harry said.

'Rarely anyone goes down that corridor, so it's not likely anyone will.' Ron stated.

They had reached the Gryffindor tower and Ron and Hermione both collapsed onto the couch, Ron sighing heavily and closing his eyes, Hermione pulling a book out and beginning to read it.

Nothing really had changed much since their last years. They still slugged along to their classes, they still complained about homework and they still joked around. Though they didn't get into as much trouble as they usually did; trying to stop Voldemort's plans.

..

Harry was in bed and he could hear the loud breathing of Ron from the other side of the room. It was close to midnight and Harry couldn't get to sleep; his stomach kept on rumbling. He had missed out on lunch and a proper dinner and it was finally coming back to him.

Sliding out of bed and silently opening his trunk, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and crept down the stairs. Avoiding being seen Harry made his way towards the kitchen, tickling the pear and opening it up.

Harry took off his cloak and smiled at the food that was on a table. Tapping a house elf on the shoulder he pointed towards the food, 'Can I have some of those?'

The house elf let out a sort of gasp then recovered herself, 'Y-yes, Mr. Potter, a-any food that p-pleases you, you can take.' She bowed then walked away.

'Gribble!'

'Yes Miss Weasley?' the house elf hurried away.

Miss Weasley? Ginny.

Harry picked up a bundle of grapes and followed Gribble around a big preparation table, picking them off and eating them as he spotted Ginny.

'Ginny.' Harry said once he swallowed a grape.

'Harry?' she said shocked, 'what are you doing down here?'

Harry held up his grapes. 'It's a kitchen, what else?'

Ginny smiled and patted the spare space on the table she was sitting on. Harry took her offer and sat down on the table.

'Why weren't you in any of your classes today?' she paused, 'I- I got worried.'

Harry grabbed her hand and jumped off the table, 'Well if you're finished eating, I could show you why.' Harry had been planning on staying in the kitchen for a while, filling himself up with food, but Harry had the urge to show Ginny the Memorial Room.

Ginny's face lit up, she grabbed a green apple and jumped off the table, Harry pulling the cloak over their heads at the door.

'How did you get into the kitchen without being noticed anyway?' Harry asked curiously.

'I have my ways.' She grinned.

'No hints?'

'Nope.' She replied, popping the 'P'.

Harry chuckled and gave her hand a small squeeze.

'You do realise how much trouble you're going to get tomorrow in class for not showing up today?' Ginny stated after a couple of minutes of silence and the opening of the third floor door.

'Any one asks, it was "Official Quidditch business and I can't hand out that type of information".'

'Cheeky git.'

'And that's why you love me so much.' Harry boasted.

'Yes it is.' She smiled, 'but I wouldn't go so far as to say "love" more like . . . "adore".' She teased.

'Love me adore me, I don't care, all I want is you.'

'That sounded very cheesy.'

Harry only responded with a wink.

'Okay, we're nearly there.' Harry had, while he was awake in bed, gotten out the Marauder's Map and had found a shorter route to the Memorial Room.

'Oh wonderful. I do hope it's not a broom closet where you're going to snog me all night.'

Harry averted his eyes playfully, 'No. Never.'

She smacked his arm under the cloak then kissed his cheek. 'That's all you get.'

Harry pouted.

'Don't forget though, next fortnight we have our first match and if we win . . .' She smiled.

'Right, gotcha.' Harry nodded his head once. He could wait that long.

Right in front of them was the big blank wall and Ginny looked at Harry questionably. 'You're not telling me you spent all day hitting your head against that?'

Harry rubbed his scar absentmindedly, 'Nah.'

'You tried to climb it?'

'Nope.' Harry popped the 'P' just like Ginny had done moments ago.

'Nymphadora Lupin.' Harry said, pulling the cloak from over their heads.

* * *

**Another one up! I feel like I'm on a roll. Don't worry, I know I left this at a sort of cliff hanger but I'm already typing the next chapter up *pats self on the back*.**

**Oh, and while I'm at it, any suggestions on what team Gryffindor should verse?**

**R&R! :D**

**Story of the Week: **_**Not Because She Likes You**_** by WrittenAnonymous. **

**I just like to say though that these Story of the Weeks are usually rated T and some of them might have some foul language, so I apologize in advance ^_^**

**Happy Reading!**


	11. Midnight Surprise

**Okay, seeing as so many of you are subscribing to Alerts and adding this to your Favourites every time there is a new chapter, and I just can't keep up with it all, I'm just going to say a **_**BIG **_**thanks to everyone who supports me and encourages me. I'll just save the individual thanks every couple of chapters or so.**

**This is another chapter from Ginny's POV, I can't remember who asked for more of what goes through Ginny's head but here it is anyways :)**

Ginny's POV

Ginny could feel Harry watch her face as the golden doors appeared, she covered her mouth in shock then walked forward, touching the golden doors before walking through them, looking at the high ceiling then at the names on the walls. Turning around and looking at Harry, who was stuffing the cloak into his pocket, he walked it and the door disappeared, leaving behind the wall with his, Ron's, Hermione's and now her name in scripted in silver.

Ginny's eyes trailed up the wall at the silver movement that caught her eye and bit her lip. 'Ron and Hermione were here before me? I feel neglected.' She joked.

Harry grasped her hand and she could feel as he pressed a coin into their hands, still holding onto it as he walked her over to the saucer. Ginny read the golden words behind the flame and smiled softly, shifting her gaze over to Harry and meeting his heart stopping emerald eyes, he held up their hands with the gold coin and moved them over the water.

Their eyes still hadn't broken contact even when Harry had tipped the coin into the water; a new red camellia lying at the bottom with the other flowers.

Ginny hadn't noticed she had moved closer until her lips were attached to Harry's and moving with his. She broke their hands apart and draped her arms around the back of his neck. Being here in this moment was all she cared about. Being with him, nothing to worry about was the high in her moment, as she pressed closer to him.

'And you said you weren't going to snog me in a closet all night.' She joked, taking a breath and resting her forehead against his.

'Didn't you pick up on the sarcasm?' He teased, bringing her lips back to his. She could feel his breath in her mouth and she didn't doubt he couldn't feel hers, their breathing were erratic.

She frowned and he stopped, feeling as if he had crossed a boundary. 'What? Did I do somethi-'.

'No, Harry. It's just . . . a memorial? Seriously? We're snogging in a memorial!' She began to lapse into a fit of giggles which he began to join in with his own laughter.

'I have to say though, it's better than a broom closet.' She giggled again.

'Well then, now I know not to steal you and take you into a broom closet in the middle of the night and snog you to death.' He winked.

'I honestly couldn't care less where we snog, as long as I'm snogging you.'

'Now who's the one being cheesy?' Harry chuckled.

'I am.' Ginny said silently as she brought her lips back to Harry's and she draped her arms around the back of his neck again. Harry lowered his hands to her waist, pulling her closer.

It wasn't until Ginny was lost in the moment and she had just put her legs around Harry's waist that there was a gigantic _**BANG!**_

Harry dropped her on the hard ground trying to cover his ears from the loud sound; she too feeling like her eardrums would explode from the massive sound and covered her ears.

Harry didn't even have time to say sorry for dropping her before he had pulled his wand out and had grasped her hand and pulled her back off the floor. He then said 'Rest in Peace.' quickly and the golden doors appeared, still holding her hand, Harry pulled her towards the Grand Staircase and stood there for a moment; trying to figure out where the sound had come from. Being the Gryffindor he is he ran down the stairs, her in tow, towards where he thought it had come from.

Standing in the Grand Entrance, looking over his shoulders continuously, Ginny didn't know why he looked so cautious.

It wasn't until Professor McGonagall came down the stairs in her nightgown that Ginny had realised that it would have woken up _all_ of the school.

McGonagall shook her head when she saw Harry and Ginny standing there but continued to walk towards them, 'I'll ask why you were out later but what I want to know now is what in Merlin's Beard was that sound! It sounded like an explosion!'

Ginny was going to say she had no idea what it had been but Harry spoke first. 'It'd come from the dungeons Professor, possibly the Slytherin's.'

McGonagall's face reddened and she muttered 'Slytherin's.' Then more directly to them, 'My office both of you.' before picking up the hem of her nightgown and rushing down the stairs towards the dungeons, six other Professors in their pyjama's in pursuit.

Harry was still looking where the Professor's had vanished before he squeezed Ginny's hand and stashed his wand away. She didn't miss though the hesitant look over his shoulder towards the dungeons that he did before going back up the stairs.

Walking their way towards the gargoyle, Harry stopped. 'Shit.'

'What?'

'Um, I don't know the password.' He bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

'Guess then.'

Harry ran his spare hand through his hair roughly then sighed; thinking. He then smiled and said 'Sherbet Lemon.' hesitatingly.

It seemed to Ginny that Harry was quite shocked to see that it truly worked when the gargoyle made a groan and then the stairs began to appear. Walking up to the top and opening up the door Harry let her in first then shut the door behind them.

'Harry is everything alright?' Dumbledore's portrait asked after smiling pleasantly at Ginny.

'We don't know Professor, we were . . .' Harry looked over towards Ginny who bit her bottom lip and sat down in a chair. It was obvious they would have to come up with their story soon.

Dumbledore's portrait smile widened as he peered over the rims of his glasses as he noticed Harry's questioning glance at Ginny.

'Well it seems some of us have been out for a midnight stroll, doing things we shouldn't have Potter. Tut tut.' Snape's portrait sneered from on the wall.

'It wasn't like that at all Snape.' Harry retorted, going over to Snape's portrait as to size himself up with it. 'We were just in the kitchen having something to eat.'

'More like you were eating each other's faces.' He sneered coldly.

'Now now Severus.' Dumbledore's said calmly, breaking the argument, 'What I really want to know is what's going on.' He looked over at Ginny who hadn't said a word yet.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat under Dumbledore's gaze. 'Well it sounded like an explosion. Harry said it had come from the Slytherin's dungeons.'

'The dungeons?' Snape said. He looked back down at Harry who still stood at the foot of his portrait, 'you sure about this Potter?'

'Yes. But if my word isn't enough, maybe I should write a three foot word essay on it instead.'

'Harry.' Dumbledore said from his portrait.

Harry spun around to face Dumbledore and bowed his head slightly from his gaze, ashamed of being told off.

'Professor.' Ginny said from her red chair.

Dumbledore spun around to face her, leaving Harry time to give Snape cold stares.

'What exactly did you hear from up here? Did McGonagall say anything?' She continued.

'No Professor McGonagall didn't say anything.' He took off his glasses and cleaned them on the hem of his robe before replacing them again, 'As for what I heard up here, I doubt the rest of the school didn't hear the same.'

Harry came back and sat in the chair across from Ginny's, he folded his arms defensively, his back to Snape.

'Now, if I were you two.' Dumbledore said smoothly staring at the couple. 'I would get my story straight before Professor McGonagall returns and begins the questions.' He chuckled and watched as Ginny's cheeks seemed to get brighter.

'Like we said Professor, we were in the kitchen.' Ginny stated.

'Highly likely story.' Snape sneered.

Ginny watched as Harry turned around in his chair and glared silently at Snape before raising his wand and muttering "_Muffliato."_

Ginny once again shifted in her chair and then looked Harry straight in the eye. 'Should we just tell her the truth? She should already know about the room anyway.' Ginny was certain that with McGonagall's favouritism for Harry they wouldn't get into as much trouble as they would oppose to any other student.

'Yeah, but why don't we just tell _part_ of the truth. Leave out the Memorial Room. She only needs to know that we were in the kitchen having a midnight snack together and if she doesn't believe us we have the house elves as our alibi.'

Ginny mulled this over for a minute. 'Okay.' She said pleasantly pleased with their conclusion of their story.

Harry raised his wand and removed the spell, keeping his back still to Snape.

'So you found the Memorial Room? What does it look like?' Dumbledore's portrait asked.

'How did you –?' Ginny questioned.

'When one become of my age you pick up on a bit of lip reading, even if your hearing isn't as good.'

Ginny then smiled. Dumbledore, even though gone, still left the impression that nothing was wrong. Even if it was just his portrait keeping everyone sane.

'So what does it look like?' He repeated his question.

'Beautiful.' Ginny said although she hadn't really spent much time looking at the actual room; she'd been looking at Harry.

Dumbledore then looked at Harry for his opinion, his glasses tipping slightly down his crooked nose.

'Magical.' Harry summed up in one word.

She thought that was kind of cheesy, but in a way, it did make it seem that more special and spectacular.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, only filled in the by the mutters of Snape and a couple of other portraits, most of them already back asleep.

'So how are you enjoying being back at school Harry?' Dumbledore asked.

'It's been . . . good I suppose?' He said unsure.

'Why do you "suppose"?'

'You know how much everyone hates homework and assignments.' Harry said casually, rolling his eyes. 'Oh, except for Hermione of course.' He put in as an afterthought.

Ginny and Dumbledore both chuckled at the mention of Hermione and her obsession with work and books.

'She is quiet an extraordinary witch.' Dumbledore said, 'From what gossip I've heard from the other portraits Mr. Weasley is quiet lucky to have her. You could say she's his other half?' he smiled.

'More like his opposite.' Ginny giggled.

'Opposites attract.' Dumbledore said winking at Ginny.

This only made Ginny giggle more, which made then Harry join in with his laughter. Dumbledore put in a small chuckle here and there but overall he just stared proudly at the young pair.

'Potter, shut up! Can't we have a little peace around here?' Snape said irritably form the other side of the room.

Ginny stopped giggling and looked at Harry just as Professor McGonagall came into the room, shutting the door behind her and taking her position at the front in her chair.

She was still in her nightgown and her hair still was done up in a tight bun, Ginny wondered if she _ever_ took her hair out.

She looked sternly at Ginny for a second before her gaze rested on Harry longest.

'Explain yourselves.'

Those two words Ginny and Harry had both been waiting to hear for about twenty minutes in this room.

Ginny looked at Harry, wanting him to speak. She was sure to muck it all up and then get them in trouble.

Harry nodded his head in understanding then looked at McGonagall. She could see the look in his eyes that meant he was trying to convince McGonagall that they were telling the truth (Though she couldn't even tell the difference in them when he lied).

'I couldn't get to sleep in my dorm because I was hungry; I'd missed out on dinner, catching up on homework.' He explained. 'So I went down to the kitchen, hoping I could get something to eat Professor. I didn't know but Ginny was there getting a midnight snack too. We sat and talked and ate. Then the explosion happened and . . . you know, my Gryffindor instincts kicked in and I went to go see what had happened. Ginny followed too; she was just as curious as I was Professor.'

McGonagall's eyes seemed to scan over Harry and his words. She brought her hands up to rest under her chin. 'And if I go and ask a house elf for proof of your where 'bout's, you can guarantee that they will prove the same story.'

'Yes.' Harry nodded.

McGonagall sighed and dropped her hands from under her chin, leaning back in her chair. She looked exhausted, and tired.

'Fine, you both can go. It's a late and you need to go back to your common room. I doubt Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger aren't concerned that you have gotten into another war or something.' She stood up and flicked her wand at the door, letting it open. 'You are dismissed.'

Harry and Ginny left after thanking McGonagall and saying good-bye to Dumbledore's portrait.

'She's such a softie on you Harry.' Ginny teased as they walked back towards Gryffindor tower.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I think it depends on the time of day. Did you see how tired she looked, like, more worn out than our typical Professor McGonagall look?'

'Maybe it's just the promotion that's got her stressed out and tired. It must be difficult running a school a couple of months after a war was just fought on its doorstep.'

Harry nodded his head absently, thinking written all over his facial expression. 'Or it could be the young Slytherin's.'

Ginny shrugged, 'They are all sly little gits.'

Harry stopped in front of the portrait hole and pulled his father's cloak out of his pocket. 'Here, I don't think it would be a good idea if both of us walked in their together.'

Ginny knew what he meant and smiled thanks as she put the cloak over her head.

'Giant Squid.' Harry said, climbing through the portrait hole first, Ginny just behind him under the cloak.

The loud noise coming from the common room was louder than what you would hear from winning a Quidditch match. Everyone seemed scared, tired and confused. They didn't know what was going on and the only thing they all knew was that a loud explosion had woken them all up in the middle of the night. Some of their facial expressions made it clear that they thought that the castle was under attack again.

'Harry!' Hermione yelled running over to him as he jumped down from the portrait hole, moving slightly to the side as he felt Ginny brush past him.

Ginny watched for a second as Hermione, some would call, "mothered over him", before following up the stairs towards the girls dormitories. Taking the cloak off and shoving it into her trunk, planning on returning it tomorrow, she walked back down the stairs like she had been in her room the whole time. Watching from up top as everyone went quiet and listened in on what Harry said.

Smiling slightly as Harry caught her stare before making contact with Hermione again. 'How many bloody, _freaking, __**fucking**_ times do I have to tell you _not_ to go and do stupid heroic things like this?' She slapped his arm, close to hysterics.

Ginny giggled at the thought of Hermione using foul language. Thinking this was her queue to go and join in, she went down the stairs that she hadn't long ago just gone up. She stood behind Ron as she watched Ron and Harry try and comfort Hermione and calm her down.

'Hermione, relax. I'm fine, and I didn't go do any "stupid heroic" things. I was in the kitchen when it happened.'

'Kitchen? Why?' Hermione asked, slowing down her breathing.

'What else? Getting food, I was hungry.' Harry shrugged.

Ginny just loved how Harry took most of these coolly and didn't get all angry. Though from nearly seven years of constant questions and accusing, he was probably getting tired of them and just turned them into nothing and made them into jokes that he could brush aside.

Hermione looked down at her feet. 'Sorry.' She mumbled. 'I just get so _worried_. You go into these things and don't think rationally and usually end up bleeding or half dead!'

'So what happened? Do you know?' Ron asked, finally taking note of Ginny's presence behind him and stepping aside to join her into the small circle they had formed.

'All I know is that it came from the dungeons. I'm suspecting it was the Slytherin's.' Harry stated.

'Well of course it was the Slytherin's! Who else do you know that lives down there beside ghosts?' Ron exclaimed.

'Maybe it was just a sick joke from Peeves? You know how he likes to make a big scene.' Hermione put in.

'Nah. Even he can't make an explosion _that_ big.' Harry said. 'It would of had to been done by magic. Or,' He glanced at Hermione, 'It could have been the Seven Dwarves using their dynamite.' He grinned.

'Seven Dwarves? Is that supposed to be game?' Hermione shook her head at Ron's question.

'I want to know though if the whole school heard it.' Hermione asked.

'McGonagall didn't specifically say, but if she heard it from her room then I doubt no one else didn't hear it in the castle.' Harry said.

The portrait behind Harry opened and out came Professor McGonagall, still in her dressing gown and hair up. Harry moved towards the side to let her through and she softly patted him on the shoulder as she hopped down.

'I want everyone to go to their beds. There is nothing to be worried about; just some silly student's ridiculous idea of a joke.' She shook her head slightly in her disproval then began to usher everyone towards their dorms. Her eyes resting on Ginny's and Harry's for a moment before telling Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny to be on their way like the rest of them.

Hermione and Ginny both went their separate ways to Harry and Ron and started to ascend the stairs towards their now cold four-poster beds waiting at the top for them.

Ginny climbed into bed, after changing into her pyjama's and shut her eyes, the images of her and Harry's time in the Memorial Room coming to the surface, if she was someone else and was looking down on herself, she wouldn't doubt that she was blushing and had a smile on her plastered to her face.

**Chapter 11. Wow. That feels good to finish. Once again, that was Ginny's POV.**

**I think somewhere in McGonagall's office that Dumbledore, Snape or Harry might have been out of character a little, but I'll let you decide on that. R&R :D**

**Story of the Week: **_**One Last Gasp**_** by Secretaryofsillywalks. **

**It's such a wonderful story, well developed and I seriously just couldn't get enough of it. The plot thickens as you read along and there's a lot of action and adventure, hope you enjoy it as much as I do ^_^**


	12. Classes Classes & More Classes

**Sorry, with Christmas coming up I've been doing other things with the family and don't kill me when I say I've been reading other things. (Don't freak, it's the Harry Potter books) xD**

**The next chapter might be slightly shorter seeing as it's just going to be about Slughorn's party and then the next one will probably skip a few weeks to the Quidditch Match.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Getting up late in the morning and putting on his robes in a hurry, Harry made his way towards the Great Hall. He was _starving_ and wanted some food in his empty stomach.

When he walked in the doors though, the Great Hall was packed and every table was full. The buzz of conversation was evident in the air and Harry could tell as he walked down the tables to squeeze next to Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table that the main topic was about the explosion last night.

'So what are everyone's theories about last night?' Harry asked, picking up five pieces of toast from the middle of the table and spreading some jam on them.

'Mainly it's just that the Slytherin's are trying to get attention and create trouble.' Ron said among his cereal.

'Well that's usual then, and not very creative.' Harry stated.

Ron chuckled as he took another mouthful of cereal; he didn't seem to be taking this as seriously as most people around the hall were. Harry over hearing some people's conversations could hear the worry and concern in their voices.

Colin Creevey's brother, Dennis, looked a little shaken even. Maybe the big bang had brought back memories of that dreadful day; the day his brother and so many others died among big explosions and Death Eaters. He sat at the Gryffindor table, not alone because the table was packed, but quietly, picking at the food on his plate.

The owls flapped their wings as they came through into the Great Hall, clutching onto their messages and parcels. Harry plucked the envelope from a brown owl and read over the letter from Tonks's mother. She was just informing Harry that Teddy was well and healthy. He had been wandering around the house causing trouble, knocking things over and throwing great big tantrums when he didn't get his way. Changing his hair colour like Tonks's in the photo's they had of her at home and getting stronger every day.

Harry smiled as he skimmed over the letter; he just wished he could be there to watch his god son grow up.

Harry picked up the Daily Prophet from the middle of the table, Hermione having quickly scanned it and not really finding interest in any articles had left it there for anyone else to read it.

Scanning over the front page quickly and finding nothing Harry moved onto the next few pages.

_Malfoy Madness_

Blinking a few times and then bringing the paper closer to his face; seeing if he had read the tiny heading correctly. 'Oh no.' Harry exasperated in disbelief.

Ron, with the tip of his spoon lowered the top of the newspaper, getting a good look at Harry. 'What now?' He muttered among some food.

Harry pushed his toast to the side and laid the paper flat down on the table surface, the tiny article clear for all to see. Harry looked above his glasses rims to see Hermione too looking at him; they were waiting for him to say more.

'Malfoy's going for a hearing; they're deciding his fate of being thrown into Azkaban.' Harry said, shaking his head slightly, whether it was from frustration or just to get his hair out of his eyes, he didn't know.

Yes, Malfoy had been a Death Eater. No hesitation there. Yes, he had tried to get Harry in trouble numerous times. He had frequently threatened him and his friends and yes, he was a complete ass. But Harry knew that Draco wasn't a murderer. Harry had seen it in his eyes when he had his opportunity to kill Dumbledore. But he hadn't. He had failed his task and Snape then had to step in and finish Dumbledore.

'Good, he deserves it.' Ron mumbled taking another spoon full of food and shovelling it into his mouth un-phased.

Hermione raised her hand and smacked him over the back of his head, making the spoon clatter noisily across the table. 'No he doesn't Ron!'

'After all the things he's done to us you're going to stand up for him?' Ron said in disbelief.

'Yes! Why wouldn't I?' She retorted.

'Because he's a scum and gets what's coming to him!' Ron yelled.

Hermione stood up, 'He's still human!' She shrieked, and with that still hanging thick in the air, she left without a backwards glance.

A few people at the Gryffindor table were looking at Ron and Harry, shocked to see that the three heroines were quarrelling.

Harry sighed and stared at Ron, not uttering a word but just staring, trying to at least make him uncomfortable and take it all back.

'What?' Ron said annoyed at Harry's constant glare.

'She's right you know.' Harry said coolly, taking a bit out of his toast.

Ron chucked his spoon back into his bowl and pushed it to the side. 'You're seriously going on her side -?'

'There are no sides Ron; only if you want there to be some.' Harry interjected.

'Malfoy's a scum who deserves what he's going to get in there. He'll feel right at home with the rest of them Death Eaters, half of them are his family anyway.' He summed up.

'I don't want to fight Ron, but I think Malfoy deserves to have some freedom. He didn't want to become a Death Eater. It was forced upon him since birth just like destroying Voldemort was forced upon me.'

Ron sat silent for a moment, Harry could literally hear the gears turn in his head as he thought this through. It was evident that he didn't like being outnumbered and Harry could see as he began to see the point and relax his shoulders in defeat. 'So . . . what are we going to do?' He finally said after spinning his spoon around his bowl a few times, filling in the awkward silence.

'I'm going to rock up to Malfoy's hearing.' Harry said plainly.

'What? Just _show up_?' He said raising an eyebrow.

'Yep.' Harry said grinning. 'Even though I don't like using the title I've been given, I doubt they wouldn't disagree with "the Chosen One".'

Ron shrugged, 'Just to let you know, I'm not going to be there. I can't stand being in the same room as Malfoy.'

'Well then you'll probably have to be at school on your own. I don't doubt Hermione wouldn't come.'

'Speaking of Hermione,' Ron stood up and awkwardly nodded his head in the doors direction, 'I better . . . better go after her.'

Harry nodded his head in understanding and continued to eat his toast. After a few moments a red head came to sit beside him, taking something out of her pockets and putting it on his lap.

'Thanks.' Harry replied, stuffing his Invisibility Cloak back into his pockets.

'Thanks for lending it to me last night.' Ginny said, taking a piece of toast casually off the middle of the table. The many eyes around the room making her have to keep up the charade of them not being together.

She sighed in exasperation and began to butter it, slapping on a chunk of peanut butter on top. 'Transfiguration first.' She said grabbing out her timetable and scanning it, making a few toast crumbs fall onto it, she swiped them away with her hand.

'Mmm, I hope McGonagall doesn't re-think about questioning us about last night.' Harry said quietly.

'She probably won't, she does trust you, you know?' Ginny said pulling the Daily Prophet that Harry had laid down towards her and beginning to scan it.

'I'll be back.' Harry quickly said, picking up his bag and walking down the Gryffindor table towards the mousy haired fifth year.

'Dennis?' Harry said, looking down at him from behind.

Dennis turned around quickly and his eyes grew big, he then cleared his throat and frowned; bringing his eyes back to normal size.

'May I sit?' Harry asked, indicating to the table.

Dennis nodded and moved a little to the side, making some room for Harry on the chair; although there wasn't much.

Harry smiled and took the seat, dropping his bag at his feet.

Dennis smiled politely at Harry before dropping his gaze back to his porridge, the smile still there.

'It's bothering you, isn't it?' Harry said calmly.

Dennis dropped his smile and knotted his eyebrows together. 'I just keep hearing it, ringing in the back of my mind, and I can't help it but Collin keeps coming into my mind.' He picked up a spoon full of his porridge then watched it slip back into his bowl with a _plop._

'You're not alone.' Harry said, looking at his folded hands on the table. 'Every night I see their faces. Some I knew and some I didn't. I watch them as they fall, but you know what I tell myself?' He looked Dennis in the eyes and Dennis eventually met his gaze after watching his porridge slip once more. 'Life goes on, and we have a new generation of children to protect and raise. If we're going to grieve our whole lives, then they would have no better of a childhood then we.'

Dennis looked in Harry's eyes for a second before his eyes flickered to something over Harry's right shoulder, then back to his porridge. 'You're right.'

'I'm sorry but I have to get to Transfiguration, otherwise McGonagall . . . well let's just say I've already had a warning.' Harry grinned and Dennis smiled, Harry patted Dennis on his back and walked back up the table. Ginny met him halfway, one piece of toast still in her hand that she was nibbling on.

'I like Dennis. Nice kid.' She was looking past Harry's shoulder at Dennis.

Harry took one swift glance at Dennis over his shoulder and smiled. 'Yeah, he is.'

'Now I want you all to be copying this down and practising it tonight. I'll know whether or not you have practised.' She said eyeing Harry and Ron who still hadn't mastered turning their pigs into working pocket-watches. Harry had sworn he had heard though ticking noises come from inside Ron's pig. This had made Ron's mood enlighten more and by the time the class had ended, he had successfully changed the pig's tail into a golden chain. He continuously said that his pig's name is 'Harry Plopper' with a grin, having drawn on a scar and round glasses.

Harry thought he had seen a smile on McGonagall's face when she passed by them, having taken one look at Ron's pig then scolding him for straying from the designed task.

Knowing Hermione, she had turned hers into a pocket watch just a quarter of the lesson in and had offered to help Ginny. Ginny had successfully changed hers into a pocket watch half an hour before the bell had rung.

Following the Hufflepuff's down to the greenhouses, Harry took his seat next to Ron at the back.

Professor Sprout came in looking really buoyant and shushed the class with a wave of her wand in the air to get their attention.

'Oh, it's always so much fun working with these . . .' She said smiling to herself. 'Okay, today we will be collecting the leaves off Venomous Tentacular's. I want you to all have your dragon hide gloves on and pick a plant.' She motioned to the plants that were resting to the side, 'And when you finish with your plant, come up and I have some others that need pruning. Be warned though, they aren't called Venomous Tentacular's for no reason.' She clapped her hands quickly and smiled as everyone hesitatingly moved towards the moving plants.

Harry paired up with Ron (per usual) and walked over to the plant behind them. It looked fairly big and it kept on making whipping movements. He made sure his gloves were on tightly before shuffling towards it with his clippers in his hands.

'I'll umm, just hold the box.' Ron's voice shook as he eyed the plant that was making threatening movements at Harry.

Harry took one look at Ron, the plant, then Ron again. 'Thanks.'

During the lesson two students were taken up to Madam Pomfrey because they were poisoned. Professor Sprout didn't even reprimand them for swearing so loudly because she said from personal experience "It's awful stuff."

And by the time class was over Harry had cuts up his arm and a couple across his face from the sharp leaves; having made swift movements to protect itself.

Ron on the other hand was unscathed. He seemed to be smiling as they left the greenhouse and back up to the castle. It seemed apparent that Hermione and he had made up because as they left; she held his hand firmly in her own.

Ginny was trailing behind the trio, having caught up with some friends and was holding a conversation with them which she seemed to be very animate about.

The trio grabbed some sandwiches and Ron grabbed some cauldron cakes from the Great Hall before going up to the common room, which up there, lay some homework Hermione said she need to finish. Ron was all too happy to join in with her at the table in the corner of the room where Harry saw Ron every now and again nudge Hermione with his foot.

Harry had pinned up on the notice board the notice for training sessions; they were going to have to train real hard if they wanted to beat the Slytherin's in their first match. Harry secretly hoped that Ron didn't lose his confidence again because if he did then they would have a very close chance of losing.

In potions that afternoon, Slughorn came up to the three of them and asked them if they would like to come to his party later on that night, a smile was plastered on his face.

Ron was beside himself and immediately said yes. Hermione took one look at Ron, rolled her eyes and confirmed that she too would be there. Professor Slughorn looked exceptionally pleased when Harry accepted the invite and was more upbeat the rest of the lesson, even knocking over a few vials here and there in his jubilant mood.

Harry once again made his way over to the store cupboard to look for Bubble Dumb roots when Ginny crouched low to grab something from the bottom shelf. 'Slughorn invite you to the party?' She said quietly.

'Yes.'

'Looks like it.' She smirked as there was another crash and a vial went up in a puff of orange smoke from the other side of the room. Professor Slughorn stuttered as he hastily grabbed out his wand to clean it up.

Ginny stood up from her crouch and pretended to be inspecting her hand full of troll toe nails.

'Are you going?' Harry asked, stalling more time by searching further into the back of the cupboard.

'Yes.' She gave Harry a small smile.

Harry returned it before cautiously looking over his shoulder at Ron who seemed to be having a hard time with his potion and needed Hermione's help. He looked over his other shoulder towards the Slytherin's who seemed to always have at least one person keeping eye contact on him at all times.

'You know if we weren't pretending to hate each other at the moment; I would ask you to come with me to the party. . .' Harry mused quietly.

'Well that doesn't come as much of a surprise. You're so much of a gentleman.' She smirked then walked away back towards her table.

Harry knew he couldn't stall any longer and grabbed the Bubble Dumb roots from the door of the cupboard and walked back towards Ron. Bubble gum pink coloured smoke was slowly rising from his cauldron. Harry looked into it cautiously, after asking Hermione how it was going and saw the milky coloured antidote.

'Nice job.' He praised Ron.

'Thanks.' He beamed. Hermione folded her arms across her chest. 'Oh, though Hermione should get some credit.' He said as he noticed Hermione's stance.

'Well it's great Hermione.' Harry said.

'Thanks.' She replied smiling as she went back over to her own antidote, chucking in the few last remaining herbs after cutting them up.

Harry cut up his own Bubble Dumb roots and chucked them into his, stirring it three times clock-wise then once anti-clockwise then four times clock-wise.

Coming out of Potions, her hair bushier than ever, Hermione gave Ron a peck on the cheek before leaving with Ginny to go to Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry and Ron walked back to the common room together after the misfortune of running into Peeves who had taken to a new sport of stealing student's bags and hanging them off chandeliers

'That bloody Peeves.' Grumbled Ron as he threw his bag on a chair near the orange fire and dropped himself into another. He had cracked egg yolk running down the back of his robes, thanks to Peeves. Ron had refused to have his bag stolen and hung up on one of the many chandeliers in the castle, and after cursing Peeves with three different curses; Peeves had taken action to dumping eggs on him. It wasn't a pretty sight.

'What are you looking at?' Ron snapped to four second years who were staring at him. They instantly turned away and began to whisper to each other. Ron sat there moping and sulking as more and more remaining egg yolk slipped from his head and onto his nose, wiping it away with the sleeve of his robe.

'I hope Hermione likes the smell of eggs.' Harry smirked, 'Because if you want to go to Slughorn's party smelling like some I wouldn't bother to get cleaned up.'

Ron was frozen for a second then leapt from his chair and dashed upstairs to their dorm, coming back down a couple of seconds later with his things and sprinting off towards the bathrooms.

Harry chuckled as he watched Ron hurry away, yolk dripping from his hair and his back wet from it.

While Ron was in the bathrooms Harry mulled things over in his head. He should ask Luna to come to the party with him; it wouldn't be the same without her and if Harry was with her then Ron wouldn't get any ideas about him and Ginny both being dateless for it.

Getting up from his chair, Harry climbed through the portrait hole and made a sprint towards the grounds. Her lesson was about to finish soon and Harry wanted to catch her before she made her way back up to Ravenclaw Tower.

'Luna!' Harry called once he had spotted the blonde near the lake, knee deep in the water.

'Oh, hello Harry, nice to see you.' She smiled sweetly then began to look around the water that was lapping against her kneecaps.

'I was wondering if - have you lost something?' Harry asked, taking in her eyes darting around the dark water.

'Well yes, someone threw my charm bracelet in here and my mother gave it to me.'

'Why don't you just try a summoning charm?'

'Oh, in the end if I can't find it I will, but it's more fun searching for it; I get to say hello to the creatures that live here.' And if on cue she half smiled and waved at the water. 'Hello.' She said dreamily.

Harry got closer to the water's edge, noticing her bag and shoes on the grass.

'Is there something you wanted to ask me?' She said meeting Harry's eyes for a fraction before breaking back to the water.

'What? Oh yeah, I was wondering if you would like to go to Slughorn's party with me?' Harry didn't feel awkward saying it but when he smiled he was sure it looked completely wrong and pathetic.

She looked up and smiled, 'Sure, I would love to.'

'Wonderful!' Harry exclaimed. 'I'll um, meet you then in the Grand Entrance at eight?'

'Okay.' And she continued to look around at her surroundings.

As he was walking back, Harry heard Luna say '_Accio bracelet' _and a splash as it left the water and went to her hand.

* * *

**Who went and saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1? I did! XD. I thought it was brilliant! Though they did miss out a few things and I don't know if it was just me (though it probably was) it seemed to go really quickly (even though it was like 2 and a half hours). Maybe it just went really quickly because it blended well together? Leave a review of what you though the movie was (and also the chapter).**

**Oh and I just want to say that I take no credit in "Harry Plopper" which was used in **_**The Simpson's Movie**_** :)**

**Story of the Week: **_When Was The Last Time You? _by In The Shadows I Dwell

**I honestly can't remember if I already recommended this one? Oh well, If you haven't already checked it out then it doesn't hurt to recommend it again :)**


	13. Slughorn's Party

**Sorry for the *counts fingers* 5? Month break, I just need to sort things out a bit and truthfully I forgot about this story. I've been working out things for an ATLA Fanfic and then I got inspiration the other day for a one-shot for Aang and Katara and had to dot it down. Then I've been trying to do more of my own original story and just the other day I got a **_**massive**_** inspiration and I'm starting to think that my new original story might be complete before my old original story. But it's the school holiday's here and I'm determined to get **_**this**_** chapter up! Next chapter Ginny and Harry will officially be together but just for this chapter I thought I would put a bit of Neville/Luna bonding for Harry seeing as he doesn't spend much time with them (or from what I've written anyways).**

Harry was standing on Liam's side of the room talking to him. They had stroked up a detailed conversation about Quidditch, when Ron walked in.

'All better?' Harry smirked.

'Yes.' Ron muttered throwing his yolk covered t-shirt at Harry's face. Harry screwed up his face in disgust and threw it back at Ron who caught it and dumped it at the end of his bed.

Harry clapped Ron on the back of his head as he went around to his bed and pulled out his things from his trunk.

'I'll be back.' Harry said as he went out the door to go down to the bathrooms to get washed.

He came back up a few minutes later after running into a few Slytherin's who were hovering around the seventh floor, Harry avoided them by going down a different corridor.

Harry changed into his robes for Slughorn's party, which he thought was going to be fun. He didn't know how he knew but he just had a good feeling about it.

Walking down to the Grand Entrance with Ron next to him who was in arm with Hermione; Harry met up with Luna who seemed to have chosen to wear a bright blue dress with nice frills hanging off the hem at the bottom. She'd seemed to have a cork necklace around her neck as well and two white feathers in her hair.

Harry walked up to her and smiled saying she looked great.

'Thanks, you look great too Harry,' She looked at Hermione and Ron who were standing still beside Harry. 'Having a good day?'

'Mmm, can't complain.' Ron replied nonchalantly, looking anywhere but at Luna's bright dress. He seemed distracted and was looking anywhere but at the gang of friends around him.

'Well we better . . . go.' Harry said, smiling slightly at Luna and grabbing her arm.

Harry walked back up the marble staircase and headed on his way towards Slughorn's office, Hermione and Ron following behind him and Luna.

Harry got to Slughorn's door and knocked, he could already hear chattering people from inside and began to wonder how many people were actually in there.

When the door opened he hesitated for a fraction of a second before he got pushed aside by Ron.

'Don't just block the doorway mate.' Ron grinned as he pushed past Harry, Hermione's hand still in his as he dragged her inside Slughorn's office.

'If you need a moment I understand.' Luna's voice appeared beside him, 'there's a lot of Wrackspurt's around here.' And she made a swatting motion with her hands.

'No, I'm fine. Thanks though.' He smiled reassuringly.

Luna smiled back at him and nodded her head in the doors direction. 'Well then let's go.'

Harry walked in and took in the vast amount of room that was there for them. There were so many people he had never seen before and so many he had. Most of them were either from the DA or were a part of the Ministry.

Harry pretended to pay no attention to some of the Ministry workers who gave him a double take when they looked at him. He walked among the crowd, glancing here and there to see if he could find Hermione and Ron again.

He tried his luck by the food table but Ron wasn't there (for once).

'Sorry for dragging you around.' Harry apologized to Luna. 'You can go meet up with someone else if you like.'

'No, I'm quite happy here with you.' She smiled and looked Harry in the eyes, her head was tilted a fraction which gave him the impression that she might be seeing something he couldn't.

'Hello Neville.' Luna said dreamily, taking her eyes from Harry and staring over his shoulder.

Harry turned around just as Neville walked over to them. He looked quiet smart in a new set of robes and his smile was filled with a hint of humour.

'Hello Luna, Harry.' He smiled and nodded to Harry after awkwardly hugging Luna.

'Nice to see you again Neville.' Harry said.

'Same.' He said pleasantly.

There was a moment of silence that wasn't really silent; all the people behind them were supplying the absent of talk between the three of them.

'Ginny over here!' Luna called, waving her hand in the air a bit too enthusiastically, which drew a few eyes from some Ministry workers grouped together. They frowned at her but then noticed Harry's harsh stare at them. They quickly turned their gazes away; some of them looking embarrassed of getting caught by him.

Ginny was behind Neville, dressed in a long green dress and a glass of some sort of yellow drink in her hand. Harry and her met eyes for a brief second before she smiled and joined them.

'Having fun are we?' She said with a hint of humour in her eyes.

'Yes.' Neville replied, watching people walk by. There was a brief pause of silence.

'Yes it certainly does look it doesn't it?' Ginny said sarcastically as she swirled her drink around in the glass and then took a sip. She looked around herself then asked no one in particular 'Where's Ron and Hermione?'

'My money's on Ron being near a food table somewhere.' Harry said absentmindedly, his eyes looking over Ginny in her dress before moving away when he noticed Neville observing the two.

'Is Ron really _that_ predictable?' She said dryly.

'Yeah, pretty much.' Neville said, giving an awkward smile. He probably thought that Ginny would punch him for being honest. She didn't though; she just smiled sweetly at him.

'Maybe Ron should get a new hobby? He could join the duelling club.' Luna said.

Ginny snorted into her drink. 'Nah Ron wouldn't be able to handle it, Quidditch, studying, following Harry around _and_ his alone time with Hermione.'

'True.' Luna said. 'Is that drink nice?' She inclined her head to the one in Ginny's hand.

'Yeah, it's okay. Can't beat butterbeer though. . . I don't think anything can.' She smiled and her eyes flickered towards Harry for a moment before she looked down at the contents of her drink in her glass.

'Can you show me where you got it?'

'Sure,' Ginny glanced at Harry for a short moment before instructing Luna, 'This way.'

Luna followed and together they got consumed by the party guests.

Harry and Neville stood together for a moment; the silence between them was a little awkward as both didn't know what to say. 'Umm.' started Harry.

'Yeah, umm.' Neville replied.

'How's um, life?' Harry fumbled out.

'Being an Auror is a bit tougher than I thought it would be.' Neville said, shrugging.

'Oh yeah!' Harry exclaimed 'You're an Auror, but why then do you hang around at Hogwarts?'

'Usually it's just to use the library for research.' Neville shrugged. 'Though seeing faces I haven't seen in a while isn't a bad bonus.'

'What type of research do you have to do?'

'Oh Harry, stuff we haven't even heard of. Maybe Hermione has considering she's read the entire library three times over but not even Hogwarts teachers taught us this stuff during class!' Neville laughed.

Harry chuckled, 'Sounds interesting.'

'Maybe when you finally graduate from Hogwarts you can come and join me. I would gladly share my desk with you.' He smiled.

'I would like that.' Harry replied grinning back.

'I'll just have to move all the potted plants taking up the room on my desk.' He smirked.

Harry sniggered. 'It's nice to know that the plants have the best place in the office.'

Neville laughed again and together he and Harry walked around the room, catching up on lessons and what's it like working in the Auror Department.

Hermione and Ron walked over from behind a crowd of guests, a glass of champagne in their hands each.

'It's nice to be old enough to have this.' Ron grinned.

'Agreed,' Said Harry taking a seat in one of the green couches available and taking a drink off the low table in front of him, feeling relieved as it went down his dry throat.

Hermione sat in another chair opposite Harry, Ron sitting on the arm of it. Neville stayed standing, looking around and smiling at the people who passed by and acknowledge him.

'So Neville, are you still interested in Herbology?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, I was saying to Harry a while ago that I have an entire forest on my desk.' He joked.

'There aren't any spiders in your forest are there?' Ron asked, taking a big visible gulp. Harry knew Ron was referring to their time with Aragog in their second year, which, looking back now, kind of seemed funny.

'Maybe just some tiny house ones. Nothing big.'

Ron sighed slightly with relief. Hermione was in her chair trying not to smirk, hiding behind her glass. But Harry could see the tightness around her eyes as she watched him, trying to keep a straight face.

Harry, in an act to make her loose the straight face, crossed his eyes.

But that didn't seem to have worked. Ron though, seemed to have seen it, 'Harry, what are you doing?'

'I was um, checking to see if there was food on my nose. I remember touching something sticky over on one of the tables.' Harry covered.

'There's nothing on your nose besides your glasses Harry.' Ginny said, coming up behind Harry and taking a stand next to Neville. She had a few snacks in her hands which Ron seemed to eye.

Not a moment later though, Luna came up behind them saying that she'd just run into one of the editors from the _Daily Prophet_ and they wanted to know what her father was running in his next issue of _The Quibbler_ .

'What'd you say?' Hermione asked.

'I said he was running an article about some Hinkypunks and Gytrases forming an alliance down south to try and take over a town.'

There was a pause, 'That's not true though of course?' said Harry.

'Of course not.' Luna said coolly, smiling a small smile and taking a sip out of her drink.

Everyone let out a laugh and a few moments later Slughorn came up to them, a small orange hat on his head that held a very small orange feather. He greeted them all, smiling from beneath his moustache and asking them how they were enjoying themselves.

They all replied with genuine smiles and thanks for inviting them to attend. Slughorn just waved a hand, saying it was nothing and continued on his way around the room; saying hello to people and chatting to them in his buoyant manner.

Ginny had sat down on Hermione's other chair arm, while Neville had taken Harry's. Luna was still standing, swaying a little to the music in the background.

'Luna, do you want my chair? You've been standing for quite some time now; your legs must be hurting.' Harry asked.

'No thank you.' She replied politely and continued her swaying.

Harry didn't try to persuade her; when her mind's set, her mind's set.

He enjoyed the rest of his night though, sitting in the chairs with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna for company. They talked about important things like the future and careers, but they also talked about nonsense like food and muggles and for some reason earwax. Harry couldn't quite remember how they got to that topic, something though to do with Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans.

It was entertaining though to watch Hermione and Ron blush and avert their eyes at one another when someone mentioned kids and future plans. Harry noticed that Luna was also observing their behaviour, but remained silent, swaying to the music.

When the party was at an end, Slughorn waved everybody out, shaking hands with them at the door and also commenting on certain things. He'd already said his farewells to the non-Hogwarts students as they Flooed to their destination from his fireplace.

Harry shuffled through the door, smiling at Slughorn on his way to the start of the stairs. Luna was beside him smiling but her eyes were looking heavy and she seemed to not be completely there (more than usual). Harry was under the impression that she was going to fall asleep real soon and if so, she would sleep like a baby for the rest of the night.

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her steady as she seemed to sway a little and was dragging her feet across the ground.

'I'm taking Luna back to Ravenclaw Tower; I think she's going to drop anytime soon.' Harry murmured to Hermione as she and Ron walked beside them.

'Okay, meet you back in the Common Room.' And she, Ron, Neville and Ginny all walked past on their way to their warm comfy beds while Harry took Luna in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower.

Harry made his way up the familiar spiral staircase once again with the company of only Luna beside him. 'I had. . . great fun,' yawn, 'tonight Harry.' Luna murmured. Harry reached the aged door and knocked once and watched as the eagle's beak opened and out came the sing song voice: 'Everything moves around me yet I do not move myself. What am I?'

Harry thought for a second frowning in deep thought then said the first thing that came to his mind that he thought would be correct: 'The sun?'

'Well said.' Replied the eagle and with that it opened.

Harry stumbled inside, tripping on one of Luna's feet. He searched around to see if he could find a Ravenclaw girl anywhere that could take Luna up to her room.

'A Gryffindor in Ravenclaw Tower, now that just isn't right . . . Luna?' A girl's voice called from across the room. She stood up from the table she had been working on and walked over to Harry. She had dark hair and brown eyes which looked concern for Luna. 'Is she sick or something? Has she been hurt?' The girl's voice was laced with unease.

'No, she's just very tired. Do you mind taking her up to her room; it would be very helpful seeing as well. . . I can't go up there.' Harry said, looking at Luna once again before the girl nodded her head and Harry took his hand off her shoulder, a little hesitant because the girl was so small.

'You better leave before someone else see's you here. I don't think being _the_ Harry Potter would get you very far when it comes to being in another house's common room.' She pointed out.

Harry nodded his head 'See you tomorrow Luna.' And quickly made his way towards the door, 'And thank you!' Harry called back, looking over his shoulder.

The girl nodded her head once and began the accent to the girl's dorms, Luna swaying a little beside her but still standing on her two feet. Harry hoped Luna got a good night rest and that she had enjoyed herself tonight.

Harry made his way around the castle corridors with no problem, passing a few portraits that were asleep and snoring.

Harry walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady after saying the password and was relieved to see that everybody else had gone to bed except for Ron and Hermione who, much to his already damaged eyesight, seemed to have made themselves at home and were snogging on the couch.

Harry tried to make his presence unknown but Hermione seemed to have noticed him. She pushed Ron off her so fast that he fell on the floor with a loud _thud_! Ron spun around slowly to see why Hermione had pushed him away, rubbing his sore bum while at it then going a deep red colour.

'Harry, we didn't hear you come in.' Hermione said, trying to pat down her messy hair.

'Well that was obvious, don't stop on my account! Just continue on what you were doing before _once_ I'm out of the room.' Harry made his way to the stairs to the boy's dorms then stopped, looking at Ron, 'Next time, be more alert. I don't want to have to end up picking my eyeballs off the dirty floor once they've dropped out of my head. And make sure you don't get caught when McGonagall does random checks.' And with those words of advice, Harry made his way up to his dorm, changed into his pyjamas and fell asleep on his bed. His dreams filled with images of Ginny in her green dress were interrupted by the creak of the door as someone made their way through it.

Harry lifted up his head and turned his neck around to the door. Ron was frozen still with a guilty look on his face, halfway through the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and plopped his head back down onto its pillow, sighing as he tried to get back to sleep.

'Hey Ron?' Harry whispered as Ron changed into his pyjamas and pulled back his sheets.

'Yeah?'

'You're going to pay tomorrow.' Harry grumbled into his pillow.

'For what?'

'One: waking me up. Two: letting a horrific image of you and Hermione downstairs slither into my mind for a fraction of a second there.'

**Okay, so this chapter is done!**

**I would just like to answer a question someone asked I think it was 2 chapters ago? I would write down the chapter then, in a hurry to post it, forget to answer it. So, now that it's fresh in my mind I should answer it. No you don't just have to throw a Galleon into the water in the Memorial Room. It can be any type of coin, Galleon, Sickle or a Knut. It's just that Harry, being who he is; he just randomly pulled out a coin from his pocket that just happened to be a Galleon.**

**Also, to the person who suggested it, I think it actually would be very Hermione-ish if she would ask for the elves that died to have their names on the walls. If it's okay with you, I would like to see if I could put that in a chapter somewhere ^_^**

**Ps. This Author's notes are getting long but I just want to say that I'm looking for a beta :)**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**pps. The next chapter probably won't take as long seeing as I already had it planned out ages ago xD**


	14. The Long Awaited Quidditch Match

**It's been ages and I honestly have no excuse. I'm terribly sorry.  
But at the moment it's the first day of the school holidays and I finally finished the long awaited chapter 14. It's taken me months just to get halfway done and then today I found some inspiration out of nowhere and completed it :D  
Also, because it's been months, I kind of think my style's changed halfway through the Quidditch match. I don't know whether or not it's a bad thing or not :/  
_Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

It was well into the night and you could hear the loud snores from Ron across the other side of the room. Liam was sprawled across his mattress, his mouth open and drool slithering out of the corner of his mouth and Harry's two other dorm mates were sound asleep, one of them mumbling a sixth year's name and the other on the verge of falling out of his bed. Harry though was wide awake, his mind racing with the event that was going to happen that day.

Today would be their first Quidditch match, and Harry was eager to get back to the sport. He was perched on the edge of his bed, mentally going over all the tricks and moves, all the plans and back-up plans and praying that for once he would be able to finish a whole season of Quidditch at school.

Harry wiped his glasses clean on his shirt and reached over to get the Marauder's Map off the bedside table. Opening it up in the hope of passing some time before the morning.

As his eyes wandered over the grounds of the school, Harry spotted a pair of feet walking towards Hagrid's hut. In an instant Harry leapt out of bed, map still in hand and prodded Ron awake.

'Ron, get up!'

'. . . more money . . . you. . . Malfoy – _ferret!_' Ron exclaimed but Harry hastily covered up his mouth with his hand.

''arry, bloody. . . what's time?' Ron grumbled as he flopped his head back onto his pillow, obviously ready to go back to sleep.

Harry kicked the leg of Ron's bed. 'C'mon get up!' He ripped Ron's pillow from beneath his head and chucked it at the opposite end of the bed.

'I'm up. . . I'm up . . .' Ron mumbled, his eyes still closed but he had sat up right and had put his slippers on his feet.

Harry was fed up and yanked on Ron's arm, pulling him out the door and down the stone stairs, all while Ron's eyes were still closed. 'All right, mate, we've got to get Hermione.' Harry said, wishing Ron would wake up already.

'Just send,' yawn 'a Patronus.' Yawn, and Ron proceeded to the couches and laid down on them.

'Lazy bugger.' Harry flicked his wand and sent his Patronus up the stairs to Hermione's dormitory.

Minutes later Hermione came down the stairs in her nightgown, her hair disarrayed in a bun and she was frequently rubbing her eye of sleep. ''arry, the time.' She pleaded, ready to turn back around and go back up the stairs.

'Hagrid's back.' Harry announced.

'Well that's good Harry, but can't it wait till tomorrow.' She yawned.

'Yeah, I have beauty sleep to catch up on.' Ron said from the couch.

Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder, obviously having not seen Ron. 'Morning Ronald.' She yawned.

'Morning 'Mione' Ron replied, waving half-heartily from the couch.

'Come on! Think of how happy Hagrid would be if we visited him in the middle of the night like good old times?' Harry pleaded.

'But we're not as young as we use to be.' Ron complained, turning over on the couch.

'Ron we're still young.' Hermione laughed, shaking her head. She slowly calculated Harry's words. '. . . yeah, I suppose we should. He's been away for a while now and even though he'd be tired I doubt he wouldn't want to see us.'

Harry's smile grew, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. 'Great! Let's go.' He rushed towards the portrait and climbed through, the others following sluggishly behind. Ron jumped out first then turned around, offering Hermione his hand, she accepted it and after pulling her dressing gown closer around the nape of her neck, jumped out. Harry opened out the Marauders map and started to scan it for Filch. He was in the library walking through the bookshelves.

The trio walked down the Grand Staircase, Ron still occasionally yawning loudly but staying close to Hermione.

They walked out through the fifth floor to the clock tower, passing through the clock tower courtyard and the covered bridge. The night air was cold and chilly as they descended towards Hagrid's hut, smoke barely visible against the dark sky, billowing out of his chimney.

Harry walked up to Hagrid's wooden door and briskly rapped on it with his knuckles. There were a few thuds as a pair of huge feet proceeded to the door and opened it.

Harry beamed.

'Shoulda known ya be 'ere to welcome me back.' Hagrid grunted. 'Not 'ome for five bleetin' minute's and ya lot show up.' He shook his head but there was a smile on his face. He opened up the door wider, 'Ya migh' as well come in, but ya can't stay for long, I'm in need of some good sleep.' And he walked back into his hut; stoking the fire with a stick and then sitting himself back down at the table where he had a hot cup of tea.

'I'd offer 'ya a cup of tea but apparently I've bin' told dat it don't taste so good.' Hagrid said sadly but with a smile on his face.

Ron and Hermione followed Harry in, sitting themselves down on the other wooden chairs.

'So where'd you go Hagrid?' Harry was the first to ask. The other two were a bit slow in words and actions.

'I wen' to Romania, wanted to check up on Norberta 'ya see, caught up with Ron's brother Charlie; he was the one to say me cookin' ain't too good.'

'How is she?' Harry asked, generally curious. It wasn't until Bill and Fluer's wedding that they had found out that the illegal dragon Hagrid had "won" in their first year which he had called Norbert, had actually been a girl.

'She's fine. Bit grumpy and angry 'ya see, comin' to dat age where she's interested in otha dragons.' Hagrid took a sip out of his cup. 'Reminds me of a trio of misfits I know.'

Harry chuckled.

'So how are things goin' between you two?' Hagrid asked Ron and Hermione.

'You have to knock on the door and or cover your eyes before you enter a room with them two in there.' Harry said, pointing his thumb in their direction.

Ron pulled his fist back and punched Harry in the arm. Hermione ducked her head and averted her eyes.

'Okay, they're not _that_ bad.' Harry smirked.

'Well what 'bout you and Ginny then 'arry?' Hagrid said leaning back further into his chair and brining his cup with him.

This time Ron answered. 'They're still not speaking to each other. So beware if you're in the same room as them; the cat claws could come out.'

'Cat claws? I so do not have cat claws! The only one here close enough of having or had cat claws is Hermione.' Harry stated.

'That was an accident! I told you two that I thought it was Milcent's hair. People can make mistakes; I just tend not to make them as frequently as other people.' She huffed in her defence, folding her arms across her chest.

'And that's why you're so good to have around during a test.' Ron said without thinking. Hermione glared at him, 'But that's why I like you, because you're so . . . flawless?' Ron covered up poorly.

'Oh Ronald.' Hermione shook her head.

Hagrid and Harry were both laughing immensely, they couldn't help themselves. Ron and Hermione were an odd couple indeed.

'So why did you come back now Hagrid?' Harry asked, trying to change the topic for Ron's sake.

'You didn' think I'd miss ya first Quidditch match back now did ya?' Hagrid said raising an eyebrow.

'How did you know I was playing?' Harry questioned.

'Well 'arry, I'm a bit offended, I've known ya for years. Ya love it; you seriously didn't think I would have known if ya'd joined tha team again?' He cleared his throat with a cough, 'But yeah, McGonagall sent me a note sayin' you were on the team again. Have ya two been training hard?'

'Harry won't stop with the training sessions; I can barely keep up with the homework and assignments let alone flying around the pitch for an hour plus in the rain.' Ron complained dramatically, sulking over in his chair.

'Oh Ron harden up. We all know you've been through more trouble than a few sleepless nights.' Harry reprimanded.

'And justa' keep poor Ronald happy I think it's 'bout time ya lot leave and went back ta bed.' Hagrid huffed, standing up and ushering them out the door. 'Comon' out ya's go.'

'Throwing poor innocent children out in the cold. How heart-less Hagrid.' Ron protested.

'_Ha!_ Innocent? Ya lot have caused plenty of troubles here.' Hagrid grunted. 'Now out ya's go.'

'Well goodbye Hagrid.' Harry said, waiting till Hagrid closed the door of his hut before turning around and heading back up the path towards the castle.

* * *

Waking up still tired, Harry pulled back the covers of his bed and reached for his glasses on the bed side table. Putting them on he groaned and clutched his head, letting the blood flow down.

'Setting a fine example for your team you are Captain.' Liam grinned from his bed, already in his Quidditch robes and playing with a Quaffle, tossing it around in his hands. He seemed to have already have had breakfast for he had an empty plate next to his bed with toast crumbs on it and an empty glass.

'Example?' Harry said in confusion. He then shot out of bed and began to frantically pull things out of his trunk, putting on his Quidditch shirt and pants, tripping over with one leg in the pants. 'What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up! Argh! Where is my Quidditch robe? Is Ron already down there at the pitch?' Harry shot another frantic look at Liam. 'Why didn't you wake me up sooner?' He asked again.

Liam shrugged his shoulders, 'Thought you could do with the extra sleep. You've been tossing a lot and you seemed better this morning.'

'Better? How can I be better? I'm trying to get myself ready for the first match of the year and you're telling me I needed sleep? Now where the _hell_ is my Quidditch robe?' Harry, in a frantic state lifted his trunk upside down and began to rummage through the clothes on the floor.

'Ahem.' Liam coughed into his hand.

'_What_!' Harry yelled, annoyed quite a bit.

Liam didn't flinch at Harry's angry glare but got up off his bed and walked casually over to Harry's four-poster. Reaching up he brought down something gold and red and handed it to Harry.

'Why didn't you mention that _before _I threw everything I own onto the floor?' Harry gestured to the heap of clothes, parchments, quills and books now on the floor in front of his bed.

Liam just smirked and walked out of the door.

Harry growled in frustrations and raced out the door, passing Liam in the stairways and ignoring his slow casual pace compared to Harry's rushed, frantic one.

Rushing out of the common room, almost toppling a second year over the banister of the stairs, Harry frantically leaped over the missing step and continued his way towards the Great Hall. Pulling his Quidditch robe over his Quidditch clothes, Harry dashed into the Great Hall, skidding to a halt at the Gryffindor table and plopping his butt down onto the chair next to Ron who was in his Quidditch gear. The Hall was almost completely empty, save for a few teachers who were getting a decent breakfast before the match.

'Decided to wake up did 'ya mate?' Ron said casually, stabbing a pancake and putting it into his mouth, smirking at Harry who was still panting from his frantic run there.

'Yeah, after a nice wakeup call from _you_.' Harry said sarcastically, snatching away Ron's goblet of pumpkin juice and drinking it all, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

'How long 'til the match?' Harry huffed.

'Well . . .' Ron said, looking over at Hermione who was at the doors to the Great Hall and beckoning him over, 'Roughly ten minutes, so as much as I wouldn't like to leave a meal unfinished, we have to go.' And he pulled Harry up off his chair by the neck of his robes, patted his collar back down with the same hand and started on his way towards Hermione. Harry's stomach grumbling with hunger as he walked out of the Great Hall and the smell of breakfast slowly disappeared behind him.

He followed behind Ron and Hermione who were keeping up a fast paced conversation. He didn't even bother listening in seeing as he could tell that at any moment one of them would crack and all hell would break loose.

The trip to the Quidditch pitch seemed to go by quickly, but the minute Harry got into the change rooms everything slowed down real fast. Hermione said a half-hearted good luck to Ron and kissed him on the lips once, then walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly. 'Don't get yourself killed will you please?' she whispered in his ear. Harry smiled and nodded, 'Can't promise, I might want to spice things up and make it just that bit more exciting.' Hermione shook her head and left the change rooms.

The remaining minutes until the game began seemed to take forever and by the time the gate went up and the cheers from the crowd reached their peak, Harry had already been holding onto his broomstick tightly for what seemed like ages.

The team mounted their brooms together and shot out onto the green field, taking their positions and hovering there. Each Gryffindor beaming at the roaring supporters but also keeping their attention focused on the match and their opposing Slytherins.

Madam Hooch came into the middle of the pitch, whistle in hand and Quaffle in her other. She looked at both teams, her face showed her authority but Harry could see the excitement the game brought to her eyes. 'You know the rules. I don't want any foul playing, you hear!' and with the toss of the Quaffle in the air, the game began.

If it was possible the crowd roared louder, their banners and other supporting items blowing in the wild wind that had come in the previous night. Vaguely Harry could see Luna down there with what appeared to be a new lion hat, seeing as her last one had been missing since the battle, presumed destroyed.

Harry flew around the pitch a few times, gathering in all his surroundings and the current positions of his team mates. Ron was hovering near the middle ring of the goals; Ginny was currently winging Hannah who had the Quaffle, Liam was not too far behind them but making sure that if Slytherin did end up claiming the Quaffle he would be able to attack quickly.

Jack and Robert; their beaters, were currently doing a brilliant job of keeping the Bludgers away from the teams Chasers.

Harry watched as Robert aimed a good shot at Jeremy Lewis who was just about to tackle the Quaffle off Hannah. Knocked Jeremy right in the shoulders and made him lose his balance for a few seconds, long enough for Hannah to get out of his range and shoot off, down the pitch.

Harry's eyes kept darting around the field, all his senses on high alert. He was trying to keep a tab on his team mates but was also trying to find that shiny golden Snitch. That Snitch would hopefully bring their team to victory.

Harry listened as Dennis Creevey commentated, his excitement getting a bit much of him as he frequently yelled and cheered into the megaphone and the crowd cringed as their eardrums were tested to the limit.

Harry's heart missed a beat when he thought he caught a glimpse of gold out of the corner of his eyes. But he dismissed it, having turned his head in that direction a second afterwards and been disappointed in the result of only seeing Hermione waving a golden banner in support.

This was going to be difficult. Gold was everywhere on the pitch; on banners, signs, scarves and beanies. Harry was going to have a bit of trouble recognising the Snitch and he needed to catch it fast.

Currently Slytherin was in the lead, having scored already thirty points. Harry didn't know what was wrong with Ron. He obviously didn't have his head together right because just as Harry turned around to go back to their end of the field; Slytherin was able to get the Quaffle past him once again.

'And that's another ten points for Slytherin! This is very weird indeed, Slytherin on forty, Gryffindor on ten!' Harry turned his head to look at Dennis as Dennis stood up and cheered very loudly, '_Go Gryffindor!_'

McGonagall covered her ears at the uncomfortable volume Dennis had yelled, tugging on Dennis's sleeve she made him sit once more, a frown upon her aged brow.

Harry franticly made his eyes dart around the field, eyes open for any sudden quick movement from a small golden ball. From way up high Harry spotted a big mass of hair, among the crowd of supporters for Gryffindor. Peering closer Harry identified the mass of hair as Hagrid. He had a Gryffindor scarf around where his neck should have been but was covered with his beard, and had a pair of binoculars in his hands, aimed directly in Harry's direction. Hagrid lifted up one of his massive hands and waved at Harry, toppling over a first year next to him in the stand. Hagrid awkwardly smiled at the kid and picked him back up, stumbling over his words in apology.

'Weasley snatches the Quaffle off Matt Clarkson – passes it to Ridge – intercepted by the scary Martha Logster who makes her way down the field – hit by a well aimed Bludger from the all mighty Jack Hosper. Hannah Pike takes the Quaffle and races down the field – dodges a poorly aimed bludger from Eva Travish who doesn't seem quite pleased – and is now giving me the death stare. Professor McGonagall am I allowed a body guard after the match?' Dennis looked quite concerned for his well-being and protection after the match.

McGonagall shook her head and ignored Dennis's comment, keeping her eyes on the game at hand.

Harry did the same. Time passed and Gryffindor seemed totally out of it. Slytherin was on one hundred and sixty points and Gryffindor was only on ten. What was wrong with the team?

What concerned Harry the most though was what was wrong with Ron? He was letting shoot after shoot into the goal. 'Ron! What are you doing?' Harry lifted both of his hands palm forward in question.

Ron just swiped away Harry's question with one of his hands and continued to stare at the pitch ahead of him.

Harry watched Ron who seemed to be entirely focusing on the match in front of him, but Harry knew something was bothering him in his head to allow him to miss so many Quaffles.

Harry watched as Ginny tried with all her might to take the Quaffle off an opposing Slytherin but failed, having a two Bludgers aimed straight for her and one clipping her broom, snapping the handle and sending her falling to the grass of the Quidditch field. Liam tried in her place straight afterwards and failed as well, just not getting hit with Bludgers. Harry took one look at the Slytherin goals; their keeper had barely done anything this match and he appeared to be really relaxed, picking at some dirt in his nails then slouching over on his broomstick.

Harry spotted it then. The golden Snitch just dancing across the field at that moment. Harry took a frantic look around for the Slytherin Seeker – Mai Smith – and could see that she was preoccupied with calling rude names to his team mate who seemed to be closing in on the Quaffle once again.

Harry took this as his moment and leant over his broom as far as he could go, pressing himself flat against its handle.

'And Gryffindor's Hannah Pike has finally claimed the Quaffle; she's dodging and weaving making her way up towards the goa - _Merlin's Beard!_ Has Harry Potter seen the Snitch? I think he has! He has! _Go Harry!_'

Harry could feel the wind howl around him as he sped towards the Snitch, the cheers seemed to rush by him in the stadium as he focused on the Snitch which had begun to move towards the Slytherin goals.

Harry looked below him and saw Hannah Pike making her own way towards the goals. Slytherin's Keeper hadn't seen where the Snitch was so he didn't know that Harry was on a head on collision with him. All he knew was that Gryffindor was close to getting a goal.

Harry continued on his way though down the field, determined to catch that Snitch. He dodged a Bludger from one of Slytherin's Beaters and looked over his shoulder at Slytherin's Seeker Mai; she was gaining on him fast.

Hannah was getting closer to the goals and Harry watched as she hurled the Quaffle through the goals and past the Slytherin's Keeper who was distracted be they had now noticed Harry coming straight for them.

'And that's a goal for Gryffindor!' Dennis cried, jumping up and down in the stadium.

The Slytherin's Keepers eyes grew wide as Harry, with all his might tried to go faster. Mai had caught up to him and was shoving him away, trying to knock him off his broom. They were less than seven meters away now and the Slytherin Keeper had abandoned his post. Harry knew only one of them would be able to go through the goal post and catch the Snitch. And that one person _was_ going to be him. He wasn't going to lose the first game to the season to Slytherin's.

With his shoulders Harry gave Mai one final budge and shoved her away from him, sending her off towards one of the other goal posts. Mai collided with the ring of the post and fell to the sandy bottom of the goal. The crowd all went '_Ooooooo_'.

Harry ducked his head as he reached forward to take the Golden Snitch and felt on the tips of his fingers its cool metal.

There was a pregnant pause from the crowd and then Harry raised his hand; the Snitch in his grasp.

The crowd erupted into cries of joy and hisses. Harry was filled to the brim with happiness.

Looking around to find Ginny already on the ground of the pitch; Madam Pomfrey had momentarily abandoned her to go fix Mai. Harry flew towards her, leapt off his broom; Snitch still in hand but forgotten as he encircle Ginny into his arms, lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around once. He then pulled his head away to see her smile. Crashing his lips against hers his smile etching into hers.

Harry knew that their relationship had been a frequent gossip of the school but he didn't think that it would pull them into silence. An entire stadium falling silent because of them.

But that was broken by a scream.

Harry's head instantly snapped up and he saw Hermione pushing her way through the crowd in the stadium and leaping over the barrier. She raced across the field towards the goal post and that's when Harry saw Ron's unconscious figure laying on the ground in front of the goal post.

He dropped everything in his hands; Ginny's hand and the Snitch, and sprinted towards Ron.

When Harry finally got there, Ginny was not far behind him, he bent down besides Ron and was shocked to see Ron's leg pointing out at a sickly angle. His collar bone looked broken as well.

For now Ron was unconscious, which Harry thought was, under these circumstances, good. He didn't think Ron would be able to stomach the pain nor seeing his leg sticking out at an odd angle.

Madam Pomfrey, her skirt hitched high, came rushing over. She knelt down beside Ron and told them all to back away. Hermione reluctantly backed away but stayed beside him the entire time Madam Pomfrey braced his leg and levitated him back to the Hospital Wing.

The crowd was still cheering and the Slytherins were still moping about their loss. But most of the crowd had started to leave the stadium. Eager to get back to their common rooms to celebrate.

Harry already knew what would be waiting for him when he got back to the common room but first he wanted to stay with Ron.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey lowered Ron onto one of the white beds and began to work on him. Healing his broken leg and collar bone, then doing over his bumps and bruises. She also discovered that he'd broken a few fingers. She put them right back into place and straight afterwards Hermione interlaced her fingers with his.

Harry found a chair for Ginny to sit in and they both just waited. Hermione had perched herself on the side of Ron's bed and Harry had taken to just standing.

They waited for ages for Ron to wake up.

Madam Pomfrey didn't even bother to shoo them away because she knew that nothing could separate the tightly knitted "family". But it didn't stop her from grumbling about the place being crowded.

As the sun started to set and Harry watched as Mai left the Hospital Wing with a scowl on her face after being dismissed, Madam Pomfrey came up to Ginny and handed her a yellow potion. 'It'll help with the bruises and aches.'

Ginny nodded her head and uncorked the potion, throwing her head back and sculling it. Her face screwed up for a second and she poked her tongue out in disgust.

Harry smiled when Madam Pomfrey disappeared out the doors, saying she needed to go see Professor Slughorn, and Ginny was still opening and closing her mouth in disgust to the taste.

'Why do you think he hasn't woken up yet?' Ginny said worry in her voice, trying to distract herself from the terrible taste still present in her mouth.

The side of Hermione's mouth turned up. 'Oh he's woken up. He just doesn't have the guts to face you two so he's pretending to be asleep.' Hermione chuckled, flicking Ron's ear.

Ron grunted and pretended to turn over in his sleep but then flinch when Hermione pulled his ear so he would turn over onto his back again.

'Hermione?' Ron said in a throaty voice.

'Yes, you know it's me you fool. You've been awake for the past two hours.'

'How did'ya know?' Ron said grumpily, sitting up against the head of the bed and trying to pat down his bed hair.

'We went camping for nearly a whole year Ronald; I think I can tell when you're awake or not.' She said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Well it was worth a shot.' Ron ducked his head and looked at Harry. 'Heya.'

'Hey.' Harry said in an irritated voice from the end of Ron's bed. He'd taken a seat there after about an hour of standing up. 'What happened?'

'I slipped and fell off my broom.' Ron heaved a big sigh. 'Why didn't ya tell me mate?'

'We thought you would overreact. But now that seems like an understatement.' Harry said, 'We didn't think you would nearly kill yourself!'

'Hey! It was an accident! It's not like I expected to see my sister and best friend, who appeared to not be on speaking terms, start snogging in the middle of the Quidditch pitch!'

'Well it's not like I thought you were going to throw yourself off your broomstick!' Harry defended.

'Again! I slipped and fell!' Ron defended himself.

'_Shut it_!' Ginny said loudly.

Both of the boy's heads snapped comically towards her, their angered facial expressions still on their faces.

'Just give it a rest already. So what if Harry and I are back together again? So what if we didn't tell you? _Who gives a damn if you fell off your broomstick!_'

'I do.' Hermione butted in.

'You can just get over it Ron.' Ginny said strongly. The way she said it was definite. Like you didn't want to stand up to her and argue without your head being ripped off of your neck.

'And seeing as you look fine, I think I'm going to go back to the common room. I want to grab a Butterbeer before they all disappear.'

And with that said she stood up and left the Hospital Wing, closing the door behind her.

'Maybe I should just "get over it".' Ron thought out loud.

'It'll be a hell a lot more calmer around here if you did.' Harry pointed out.

'Then again, nah. Where would the excitement of being at Hogwarts be then? No evil things trying eat and kill us.'

'Haven't we had enough of that to suffice a life time?' Hermione commented.

'_Definitely_.' Harry said straight away.

They laughed, and the sound bounced around the Hospital Wing.

'I should go back to the common room and prepare for the onslaught, it's not every match I catch the Snitch. Wait it is!' Harry said smugly as he headed for the door.

'Liar! Don't forget Cedric beating you!' Ron called from his bed.

Harry chuckled and left the room.

Being congratulated by stray wonderers, and saying thank you, he walked up towards the portrait of the Fat Lady and was just about to say the password when two other Gryffindors came out.

'Oh hello Harry.' Liam said cheerfully, 'How's Ron?'

'He's fine now; he's just going to stay in the Hospital Wing over night. Madam Pomfrey said it would be the best.'

'Oh, alright.' Liam smiled and looked towards his companion, 'Let's . . . get the extra food from the kitchens that we were going to get.' His companion looked confused for a second then smiled at him and nodded her head after smoothing out her robe a little, following Liam down the stairs.

Harry climbed through the still open portrait and smiled at Dennis who was standing on the couch, tie around his head, sleeves rolled up, hand on hip and swishing his raised wand in the air like a sword. 'Harry Potter has come to save us from the nasty Slytherins!' He declared when he spotted Harry.

'Hear hear!' The young crowd cried in response.

Harry who was still in his Quidditch gear grabbed the closest Butterbeer and after raising it, sculled it down. He grabbed someone's tie from off the back of a chair and placed it around his head, pulling out his wand and standing up on the couch next to Dennis he said 'No Harry has not . . . Gryffindor has!' and he raised his wand next to Dennis's and together they pretended to be knights in shining armour.

Things were starting to turn around for the better.

* * *

**Okay, so people might start thinking that some of the Trio are bit out of character, but I think that after the war; the war that's been going on their whole lives, they would finally detach themselves and be carefree, living the life of teenagers they didn't have a chance at.**

**I find Dennis very fun to write about, he's just very high spirited :D**

**I'm also pretty sure the next chapter won't take months, seeing as I'm working on it at the moment (what else is there to do during the holiday's besides have Doctor Who, Avatar the last airbender and Harry Potter Marathons and work?)  
um, the next chapter will be in Hermione's POV and about her and Ron in the Hospital Wing. And there might be one more chapter after that because at the moment I'm running out of ideas for chapters and then this story _might _be abandoned or just put on a long haitus.  
sorry again.**


	15. Romione

**Okay, I have no excuses what so ever. But I've received a couple of favourites/alerts to this story and it's been a while since I've updated so it still seems to catch people's attentions and get them interested even if I'm kind of over it myself. This chapter is in Hermione's perspective and it is fairly short compared to what my other chapter lengths are. It also may seem fairly ... scattered? I wrote half in some sort of particular mood, then the other half in another different mood. Usually this reflects on my writing unfortunatly for me, so please just tell me and review :3**

* * *

The door closed behind Harry and Hermione and Ron were left in the Hospital Wing alone.

'What happened during the match? You looked distracted.' Hermione said without hesitation.

'You know why.' Ron muttered, his ears going bright red and he looked away. He appeared glad that they were alone.

'Was it because of what we were discussing about before the match?' She guessed.

'Maybe.' He seemed to not want to discuss it.

'Ron, you won't get me pregnant just by kissing me.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'I just think that maybe we're taking it to fast. We're still teenagers.' He said plainly.

'Stereotypically speaking, aren't our opinions supposed to be reversed?' Hermione joked.

'This isn't funny. What if we accidently take it too far and I end up ruining your entire career because of some mistake! I know how much your career means to you –'

'Absolutely nothing.' Hermione interrupted.

Ron was left gaping like a fish. 'Bu – but, you've been going on for _years_ about getting the perfect grades so you can get the best career you can. And that's not going to happen if you end up having to desert it all for a child you didn't want!'

'I have the best grades I could possibly hope for and no doubt _any_ employer would hire one of the Golden Trio if they got the chance.'

Ron looked at her. 'That doesn't sound like the Hermione Granger I know; taking advantage of a title.'

'Well it's a new year isn't it? The world is changing for the best. The war is over and I'm going to grasp any opportunity I can.' She smiled.

'That's more like it.' He smirked.

There was a pause in which Ron played with a frayed bit of the blanket, avoiding looking at her.

'Ron what is your reason for not wanting to do it? It was _my_ idea so it's not like you're pressuring me. . .' she trailed off and began to search Ron's eyes for something because he still wouldn't look up at her. 'It's not because you're scared of getting me pregnant is it?'

'Partly.' Ron mumbled.

'Oh Ronald.' Hermione sighed, smiling sweetly at him.

'Hermione.' Ron said back to her simply. 'Can you please leave? I'm tired.' And he pulled the covers up further and rolled over so his back was to her.

Hermione looked down at him. Ron appeared to be completely ignoring her but she knew that he was listening to her every move. She knew that the second she got up, he would stop the acting.

She stood up, letting he chair scrape across the stone floor and silently stood up. Walking out of the Hospital Wing, through various corridors and up the Grand Staircase to her bed which awaited her, all warm and fuzzy. She felt hungry but was too tired to care; she knew she would be able to eat tomorrow morning at breakfast anyways.

And with that tiresome thought in her head, she changed into her pyjamas, climbed into her four-poster and pulled the covers all the way up and over her head, not wanting anyone to notice her.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, early, as a usual habit, and after pulling the sheets off from atop her head and brushing away her hair from her face; she looked around to see Ginny and the others still asleep in their beds. Changing into some warm clothes and throwing a scarf around her neck and beanie on top of her head, she walked down to the common room and quickly wrote a letter to her parents celebrating the news of their first win in Quidditch. She sealed it up and climbed out of the portrait, the letter tight in her hands.

Walking out the front doors and across the frost bitten grass, she travelled to the Owlery. Handing her letter to one of the barn owls who looked reluctant to fly out into the chilly air early in the morning, she pressed on for it to take it. Eventually it did after giving her a mean glare and taking off, leaving a fresh poop right at her feet.

She huffed and watched as her breath circled in front of her for a moment. Stepping over the new poop on the ground left by one of the higher up owls, she then headed back towards the castle, hoping they had opened up the Great Hall and breakfast was being served.

As Hermione made her way back, she saw a bush of light purple and yellow wallflowers. They were so beautiful together; so she flicked her wand and a bunch of them cut off from the bush and levitated into her waiting hands. She smiled at the soft petals in her arms and cheerily made her way back towards the castle.

She could smell the food and hear the clanging of forks and knives against the gold plates from the Great Hall, as she made her way back through the door. She made a small detour from her current destination and headed towards the Great Hall and placing the flowers down on the table next to her plate while she grabbed a few things and piled them up onto the golden plate. When her plate was loaded with food, she grabbed her wand out and flicked it towards her plate of food and knife and fork, making them levitate in air. Hermione gathered up the flowers once again in her arms and made her way towards her new destination; her plate of food following closely behind her in the air.

As she went up the stairs and past all the freshly awakened students who still were rubbing their eyes or were trying to fix up the messy patch they'd missed while brushing their hair, Hermione made a turn for the Hospital Wing.

She paused in front of the door and waved her wand over the floating plate of food. Smiling at her cheekiness, she pushed open the doors and took in the freshly awoken body of Ronald Weasley. Madame Pomfrey was giving him a final check and her head lifted when the door creaked and she saw Hermione standing there with an arm full of flowers.

Ron's head snapped up from having had it bent over while Madam Pomfrey had been stretching his arms out to see if they were functioning correctly without any pain.

'Hermione,' Ron said.

'Miss Granger, dear, I won't be a moment, you can wait outside if you will –'

'No, she can stay.' Ron interrupted, looking into Madam Pomfrey's eyes and stating that he wasn't going to argue with her and that he wanted Hermione to stay.

Madam Pomfrey's mouth opened as to object but then she closed it again. 'Fine. I just need to check your leg.' And after saying that she grabbed both of Ron's hands into her own and lifted him up off the bed, Ron stood up with a bit of a shake to his legs, which then began to stable out.

Madam Pomfrey dropped her hands from his and told him to walk a few steps.

With his eyes on his own feet, so as to say that he doubted them and thought he was going to fall, he started walking towards Hermione. As he reached her he looked up and gave one of his cheeky grins. 'Good as new.' He winked.

Hermione smiled and pushed him back towards Madam Pomfrey and his bed. 'Right, from what I can see you should be fine,' Madam Pomfrey stated, 'I'll just go visit Professor Slughorn for a potion which should help with any pain if you should feel any.' And with that she left the Hospital Wing.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the door to make sure Madam Pomfrey was truly gone then waved her wand so a vase appeared; she put the flowers into the crystal vase, '_Aguamenti_.' She said, pointing her wand at the vase and it filled up with water.

Looking back over at Ron who was just buttoning up his t-shirt after Madam Pomfrey had had him take it off so she could see the muscle movements, Hermione said 'I brought you something.'

'Well the flowers are pretty.' Ron said plainly.

'Something else.' Hermione said with a wide smile, knowing full well that Ron would love it.

'What?' Ron asked curiously, flattening down his bed hair a bit and trying to at least carry off as having put some effort into getting dressed.

Hermione just smiled and waved her wand over what appeared to be thin air, which then revealed the plate full of food.

'You didn't!' Ron said with excitement.

'I thought you would be hungry and wanted _real_ food. Not just the hospital food.' She stated with a giggle.

'Oh Hermione you are just _the best_.' Ron said, grabbing the plate from the air and digging in with the knife and fork.

'You're welcome.' Said Hermione, sitting down beside him on the hospital bed and reaching over to grab a piece of toast before he could begin eating it. Ron just gaped at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

'I'm really sorry for being such a jerk last night Hermione. Truly, I am. I'm just kind of uncomfortable talking about that subject.' He said, ducking his head slightly.

'It's fine Ronald.' Hermione sighed. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

'You have to finish this off though before she gets back.' Hermione stated amongst chewing the toast.

'Challenge accepted.' Ron said putting another piece of bacon into his mouth. 'Though you did give me a lot to eat.'

'Are you complaining?' Hermione asked.

'Not at all. But if we get caught I'm blaming you. No hesitation.' Ron joked.

'She wouldn't believe you. _The_ Hermione Granger breaking school rules?' She said aghast.

'Hey, we do all the time.' Ron said matter-of-factly, waving his fork in her face.

Hermione laughed. 'We do don't we?'

'Yes we do.' Ron said amongst another mouth full of food.

There was a creak from the door and Hermione had less than a second to wave her wand that had been resting in her lap and make the food disappear.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in, a vial in her hand and took in the two people in the room. Hermione was sitting next to Ron on the bed and Ron seemed shocked about something. Her guess was that she'd interrupted one of their kissing sessions. Too bad though. It was her Hospital Wing and she didn't have to apologize.

'Right, Mr. Weasley, here's something to stop the pain if it should return. Only drink half of it though. Drink all of it and your fingers will all drop off.'

She handed it to Ron who seemed to want to say something but couldn't. She gave him a stern glare, expecting a thank you but he didn't say anything.

'Thank you Madam Pomfrey.' Hermione said, drawing the attention to herself and away from Ron who had his mouth full of food because Hermione had vanished the plate of food away in a rush.

Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly at her and then told them they were allowed to leave.

Hermione inconspicuously waved her wand so the invisible plate of food would follow her and picked up the crystal vase.

Ron followed behind her as they left the silent Hospital Wing and went through various corridors to get to the Grand Stair case. Ron was chewing on the food that had been in his mouth while in the Hospital Wing and was waving his hands around trying to find the invisible plate that was floating in the air behind Hermione so he could get more food. Hermione noticed this and after chuckling waved he wand so the plate re-appeared.

Ron's face lit up when he saw the plate and he snatched it out of the air in a blink of an eye. He was already digging in and by the time they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the plate was close to empty.

Hermione said the password and it swung open, showing the few students hovering around in the morning.

She walked up to the base of the boy's staircase and took the now empty plate from Ron who looked like he would have licked the plate clean if she hadn't taken it from him. She handed him the vase.

'I'll see you in the Great Hall; I need to get my own breakfast.' She smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

Ron watched as she left and then looked at the crystal vase now in his hands as if to say _what am I suppose to do with this now?_ Making sure no one was looking; he inconspicuously took a sniff and smiled like a goof.

Trotting up the stairs to his dorm, he opened the wooden door to an empty dorm room. He looked around for some place to put the vase and settled to leaving it on the bedside table. He turned back around and dashed out the dorm room, letting the wooden door close.

The light from the window passed through the crystals of the vase and left rainbows splashed across the floor.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and for once I'm not going to say that you should expect the next chapter soon (like so many times before) because I might forget this story again and not be in any particular mood to continue writing but I am trying to get into a habbit of writting around about 4 in the afternoon (if work shifts permit) and have _started_ the next chapter, which is going to be one of your first DADA lessons. I actually find Professor Pierce fun to write :)  
so just hang tight please, and be patient, I am human and do have writers block like every other writter out there.**

**R because they get me more inspired and it makes the chapters slowly come out faster!**

**also, I wouldnt' mind some faint ideas that I could use sometime if I do end up getting a block which I can use with your permission.**

**Ciao! **


End file.
